Stolen
by zoeybird101
Summary: What happens when they arrive in Venice for the second time.Stevie Rae is evil but nobody knows.Selene, Zoey,Stark and Erik are a little family.They must depend on each other now or they could all die. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MY VERSION BURNED.!
1. Dreams in Venice

**Are you ready? The sequel to burned: STOLEN!**

**Chapter 1**

**Zoey POV. **

When I woke I had a huge headache and something felt wrong. I looked up at Stark but he was still asleep. I looked over and Selene's head was buried in Erik's chest and he was stroking her hair gently. She was crying. I looked up at Erik and he met my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Erik said very fast. He looked like he was trying to protect Selene from something but I didn't know what.

"Why is she crying?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you Z." Erik said looking at me.

"Erik?" I looked at him with shock. He picked Selene up.

"I'm sorry." He said to me. He carried her off and went to find another seat on the plane. I was worried about her. Why was she crying? Why couldn't I know? Did it have something to do with Kalona? Was it Stevie Rae's secret? I waited until Stark woke up because he would tell me.

**Selene POV.**

I fell asleep. I didn't have a normal dream. I wasn't even sure if I was dreaming because it felt so real. I think it was a vision. I saw Kalona, Zoey and myself on one side and everyone else was on the other. I killed Erik, Z killed Stark and together we killed everyone else. It was the worst thing I had seen in my whole life. There was so much blood, tears, anger and sadness. I will never forget the look on Erik's face when I killed him. A tear rolled down his face and he said "Why?" With his last breath. I wanted to tell him I didn't know why but then that vision ended and I was thrust into another one.

This one was me and Stevie Rae. We were standing in a room and she kept telling me "This is all your fault you had to come and steal my best friend. Didn't you." She never gave me time to answer. She killed me right then and there. I woke up after everything had gone black. When I opened my eyes Erik was looking at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head and my whole body was trembling. He pulled me closer to him. "What happened?" I told him about my two visions. "Do you want me to get Zoey?" He asked. I shook my head again. "Okay." I started to cry onto Erik's chest. I was so scared. Maybe coming to Venice was a bad idea. When Zoey woke her and Erik spoke about me and why I was crying. I was grateful he hadn't told her anything because it could have just been a dream. I felt him pick me up and carry me to another seat.

"Erik maybe it was just a dream." I said looking into his eyes.

"Maybe. I think your right." He told me."Wanna go back to our seats?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Um, can you carry me?" I asked him.

"Why wanna be close to my body?" He smiled. It was as if that dumb dream had never happened.

"No I can't feel my legs." I told him.

"Oh okay." He lifted me up with ease. He sat down in his seat and I was on his lap. I looked over at Zoey and she was just staring into space.

"Hey Z." I said.

"Don't talk to me." She replied.

"What?"

"I said don't talk to me."

"Why not?" I was shocked. What had I done to deserve the cold shoulder.

"Because your keeping something from me." She said looking up at me.

"I had a bad dream is all. Okay?"

"What was it about?"

"We joined Kalona's side I killed Erik and you killed Stark. Just that kind of stuff." I said. I hadn't realized I was trembling until Erik tried to hold me still.

"Calm down it was just a dream." He said to me.

"S I'm sorry I brought it up. Forgive me?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said and rolled off of Erik and into my seat. I gave Zoey a big hug. I saw Stark wake up beside Zoey. "Hey bro."

"Whats-" He stopped mid sentence and looked up at Erik. "Hey sis and Z and Erik.

"Will you two bots leave so Z and I can have some girl talk before we land?" I asked Stark and Erik.

"Yeah sure." Erik got up and Stark followed him to where Erik and I had just been sitting.

"So." I said. "Z I have an apartment with two bedrooms that is right by the rooms where everyone is suppose to stay but I was wondering if you and Stark wanted to stay in the apartment with Erik and I." I asked her.

"Yes! That would be great. We can do each others make up, hair, nails and watch scary movies with the bays." Z said. She was so excited. I completely forgot about the dream I had. We were planning everything that we wanted to do in the apartment.

**Erik POV.**

Stark and I walked over to new seat since Selene and Zoey wanted to talk. I didn't like leaving her alone because of Stevie Rae. "Erik whats wrong?" Stark asked me. I looked to see where Stevie Rae was and she was still at the front of the plane sleeping with Dallas.

"Selene had two visions in her sleep." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me so I told him about the Kalona vision and the Stevie Rae vision.

"She killed us and Stevie Rae killed her." Stark paused to think things over. "She thinks it was just a dream?" I nodded. "Good. We need to keep Z and S away from Stevie Rae without making it look to suspicious."

"I think your right. We should go back before she does." I said not saying Stevie Rae. Stark nodded and we went back to our seats.

**Zoey POV.**

Selene and I were talking about Sex when the boys came back. "Were landing now." Stark said.

"Okay." We all put our seat belts on. I felt the wheels hit the ground and my stomach do a back and front flip. We stopped. It was dark out we could all get off of the plane. "Stark, Selene, Erik and I waited for everyone to get off before we did. "Stark were staying with Erik and Selene at her apartment in Venice." I told him as we got off of the plane. He nodded. When we got off of the plane Erce was waiting for us like the first time.

"Selene!" She ran up to Selene and hugged her.

"Hello Erce. I see you know my new name." She said when they let go.

"Its not a new name because they all mean moon and Lenobia told me. Here is the key for your apartment." She handed Selene a key.

"Still 2 rooms right?" Erce nodded. "Zoey and Stark and Erik will be staying there with me." Selene said.

"NO!" We all turned around to look at Stevie Rae. "I mean why can't we all stay together." She said. She was acting really strange. I also noticed her giving S a really dirty look. I would have to tell Selene about this later.

"Because Selene and I planed something." I told Stevie Rae.

"Erce is that okay?" Selene continued.

"Yes the car to take you there is here." She pointed at the hummer. "I will take everyone back to the normal dorms." Selene nodded. "I will see you soon." Erce said to Selene and everyone piled into the limo while Stark, Erik, Selene and I got into the hummer.

"I'm driving." Selene called.

"You always drive." Stark whined.

"Your just to slow to call it Star." She gloated and got into the drivers seat. We roared down the streets never missing a green light. When we got to the building. It was beautiful. It was all glass. "Come on guys." Selene lead the way. We were in a glass elevator. We rode up to the tenth floor. The doors opened straight into the apartment. "Where here." Selene yelled. "Z, Stark your room is over there." She pointed. "Go and pack out your stuff while Erik and I go to our room." We split up. Stark and I walked into this huge room. I looked out the window and it had the best ocean view I had ever scene.

"Wow." I said. Stark was behind me with his arms wrapped around me. "We should go." I said since we were done packing.

"Okay." Stark took my hand and we walked into the living room. Selene and Erik were making out on the couch.

"Get a room you two." I said to them. They jumped apart so fast. Stark and I stared laughing. Selene was red in the face and Erik was holding her on his lap.

"We should go out and eat." Selene said.

"Yeah but where?" I asked her.

"Chinese food?" She asked. We all nodded. Okay lets go to the restaurant I'm starving. Plus its right down the road. We left the apartment and walked to the food place.

**Hope you like it. I know it sucks but its my first chapter.**

**Can you believe it book two already.**

**Love,**

** Lat**


	2. Plans

**Hope you like it :) Please read review and leave ideas**

**Chapter 2**

**Zoey POV.**

We walked to the Chinese restaurant. We waited for ten minutes before a table for four was available. The waiter gave us menus. There were so many different kinds of sushi and noodles. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked us.

"I'll have plain noodles with the fish." Erik said.

"I will have the chicken and rice." Selene said.

"Can I please get the sushi." Stark said. It was funny how much he loved sushi when I hated it.

"And for miss?" The waiter asked me.

"Oh um can I have the rice and chicken balls." I said. He nodded and left. "So?" I said.

"Whats up Z?" Selene asked me.

"I'll just say it. I don't think Stevie Rae likes you." I said. Selene looked a little hurt and surprised but okay with it.

"What? I mean I had that feeling but I thought it was just me."

"She was giving you dirty looks when we were on and got off of the plane. I am so sorry but I thought you might want to know." I said. Selene nodded.

"Well I guess I can tell you that I had a vision of Stevie Rae killing me."

"What?!" I was shocked. Stevie Rae killing Selene. It just didn't click. "When did you get this vision?"

"Right after the one about me killing Erik and you killing Stark for Kalona." She said looking a little bit guilty.

"Okay. So we have two problems to worry about." I said as the waiter came back with our food. "How are we going to handle this?" I asked as soon as the waiter left.

"Kalona first then Stevie Rae." Selene said. "Because if Kalona is first my mission on Earth will be done.. that means that if the vision with Stevie Rae does come true at least I finished Kalona off."

"Okay. I think we should act as if we don't know that Stevie Rae wants to kill you." I said.

"That's a really good idea because then she won't be suspecting it." Stark chimed in.

"S do you remember in Paris when Stark and I found you and you told us that the sun, moon and the truth can never be hidden for to long." She nodded. "Can you find out what Stevie Rae's secret is if you ask the moon?" I asked her.

"Why didn't I think of that. I can do that so then all will be reviled to me." She said but stopped to think. "I need candles." She said.

"We can go and get them when were done here." Erik told her while Stark and I were nodding our heads.

"Okay that solves the Stevie Rae problem so now we have to deal with is Selene's old dad like person, immortal thing Kalona." I said.

"He's your what?" Stark said looking at her.

"He's not my anything. He just raised me and we use to be so close is all. But when I got a bad feeling about him I stopped speaking with him. That's when I became closer to Erebus my other dad like figure. Kalona and I may have had a father daughter bond but it was broken a long time ago and now Erebus and I have that bond. Erebus is the one I call father." Selene looked so sure of herself so even I had to feel that to.

"I believe her." I said because everyone looked a little uneasy.

"We believe you S its just you were so close to Kalona." Erik said.

"I was you are right but think why would I got sent to Earth?" Selene said looking at Erik and Stark.

"Because you have mad power, gift, skills and talent no other warrior, goddess or anyone else has." Erik said.

"Well yes but that's not the full reason." Selene told him.

"Because Kalona thought of you as his daughter so he would never put you in harm." Stark said. While he was saying it a little light bulb was going off at the same time.

"Exactly." Selene said.

"So we have an advantage." I said. Selene nodded but had a worried look on her face. "What?"

"Kalona knows that a part of you is A-ya but what he doesn't know is that only half of her soul is in you." She said looking at me.

"What do you mean only half of it is in my soul." I asked her because I was the one he called A-ya.

"I mean just that A-ya's soul was split into two. You have half of it because you command the five elements." She stopped.

"So where is the other half of A-ya's soul?" I asked her. I wondered how long we might have to look for it and where could it possibly be.

"Right here." Selene said. The she was holding half of an orb in the palms of her hands.

"Selene where did you?" I couldn't finish because the half orb was glowing blue, yellow, green, pink and purple.

"I am the only one who can work the five elements other than you so it only makes sense I hold the other half of A-ya's soul." The the half of A-ya's soul disappeared. "Now we have an even bigger advantage because he won't want to destroy his daughter figure or both halves of A-ya's soul." She smiled.

"This just keeps getting better and better." I said. We could not be stopped. It was as if we were the dream team. Nothing could or would hurt us. We could face Kalona and come out unharmed.

"Waiter!" Stark called.

"Yes?" The waiter asked.

"A bottle of champagne and then bring the check around with you." Stark said. The the waiter came back with this bottle of pink alcohol and the bill. Stark paid and the waiter left the table. "A toast to the best f-ing plan to destroy Kalona." He raised his glass, I joined him and so did Erik. Selene kept her glass down.

"What plan is that Stark?" She asked.

"Using his weakness." He answered.

"Okay just checking." She laughed and put her glass up with the rest of ours.

"To the great plan." Stark said and we all said it again for emphasis. We clinked our glasses and drank the champagne.

"We should go and bye the candles." I said when we finished the whole bottle of champagne. Everyone nodded and grabbed there coats. We walked with the cool Venice air blowing on us. We went to the apartment gift shop and bought some candles. Then we went back up to the tenth floor apartment and were going to start the circle so Selene could ask the moon about Stevie Rae secrets.

**That's it for now.**

**What will happen during the circle to the moon?**

**I need Ideas so please leave me some. **

**Read, Review and leave you ideas**

**Love always,**

** Latisha**


	3. I know

**Hope you like. Tell me if I suck**

**Chapter 3**

**Selene POV.**

Zoey and I set up all the candles we had just bought. We got the color candle that represented each element. I stood in the middle when we had finished setting up I looked around to make sure everything was perfect. "Perfect." I said when I couldn't net pick at anything. That was one thing that I did. It may look perfect to everyone else but If I see the slightest problem then I need to fix it.

"I thought it was perfect ten minutes ago." Zoey said. "You know you a perfectionist."

"I know." I smiled at her and she laughed. "Stay here I have to go to my room and grab the match sticks." I told Z. My room was on the opposite side of the apartment compared to Z's. She nodded. I walked to the door of my room when I got there I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard Stark and Erik talking about me.

"Its better if she knows Stark." Erik said.

"No it might hurt S." Stark told Erik.

"Well I think we should tell her." Erik argued.

"No and that's final." Stark said in a very stern voice to Erik. "I know you don't like it but its just to protect her." I felt my body moving into the room.

"I think I can protect myself." I said. They looked at me with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Stark asked me.

"My room and I needed to grab my ceremony lighting stick." I said. "Tell me what you two are hiding from me." I looked at Stark.

"No. Lets go and do the circle to the moon." Stark said. I walked past him and over to Erik. I took Erik hands in mine and looked him in the eye. He tried to look away from me but I made him look me in the eye.

"Erik please tell me." I said to him. I made my voice extra sweet so he couldn't say no. He looked deep into my eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." He said looking into my eyes. I was mad that he wouldn't tell me. Couple weren't suppose to keep secrets from each other. I was mad at him. I pulled my hands from his and took a big step back. "Selene." I moved past Erik and grabbed my special moon circle lighting stick.

"Don't be mad at him you were playing dirty." Stark said to me when I was walking past him.

"I do that you know. I get mad." I said to Stark before I went back into the living room where I had left Zoey. "Okay I'm going to start so you need to get out of the circle." She nodded and backed up. "Air I call you to my circle." I light the air candle and felt the nice breeze. "Fire I call you to my circle." The fire lite the candle like normal. "Water I call you to my circle." I smelt the sea water so I knew water had come. "Earth I call you to the circle." I smelt the freshly cut grass so I knew Earth was here. "Lastly I call spirit to my circle." I felt my soul tingle with joy so I knew spirit had com. "Merry meet Element. I have called you here for the circle to the moon. Now I will say a poem to my moon." I said as I bowed to all of the elements.

"_"Oh Goddess, Source of Gods and Mortals,  
All-Fertile, All-Destroying Gaia,  
Mother of All, Who brings forth the bounteous fruits and flowers,  
All variety, Maiden who anchors the eternal world in our own,  
Immortal, Blessed, crowned with every grace,  
Deep bosomed Earth, sweet plains and fields fragrant grasses in the nurturing rains,  
Around you fly the beauteous stars, eternal and divine,  
Come, Blessed Goddess, and hear the prayers of Your children,  
And make the increase of the fruits and grains your constant care,  
With the fertile seasons Your handmaidens,  
Draw near, and bless your supplicants.""_ I said the prayer like how I remembered it from many years ago. I felt my body glowing bright in the moons rays. I knew it was time I asked the moon for its help.

"Hello old friend. I call you to me because I need your help now more than ever. There is a new vampire and it is marked with red instead of the sapphire blue. That vampire is named Stevie Rae. She is hiding the truth from me and I would like you to reveal it to me please moon." I took a deep breat and said my next prayer.:

"_"I went there of my own free will.  
I went there in my finest gown,  
With my rarest Jewels  
With my Queen of Heaven crown.  
In the Underworld  
At each of the Seven Gates  
I was stripped Seven times  
Of all I thought I was  
Till I stood bare in who I really am."" _I said it to the moon. No one forced me to go to Earth they all thought it was a good Idea so I went. They could have gotten someone else to go after Kalona. "I was chosen to come to Earth moon." Which was true. "My life may be in danger but I ask you to take my soul from my body momentarily and show me her secrets." I said. I felt myself being lifted up into the air. "Moon take my soul to you." I was basking in the rays of the moon light. I felt home and so free. The moon was speaking to me inside of my mind.

"Selene my goddess, Stevie Rae wants to kill you your dream was a vision. She has imprinted with Kalona's favourite son. She is losing her humanity. You must watch this one." The moon said and then faded out of my mind. When I felt myself drop onto the floor I said.

""I, Isis, am all that hath been that is or shall be,  
I, who made light from my feathers, The wind from my wings,  
No mortal man ever hath me unveiled! - Until now."" To the moon. It meant I who am made from moon and am a goddess and a goddess daughter has not been challenged by a mere earth walker and I shall not take to it very well. "Moon you have served your purpose you may leave but I will feel you close to my heart." Then I told the element's to depart.

"S what is Stevie Rae hiding?" Stark asked me.

"I don't know. But it would be safer if you didn't know." I said and walked right by him not looking at Erik or even Zoey. I grabbed my coat out of the coat closet. I dialed a number on my phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" An okie voice answered.

"S Rae meet me in the lobby of my apartment building." I said to her.

"Okay I will be there soon." Stevie Rae said and hung up the phone.

"Bye guys." I waved to Z, Stark and Erik. Then I got into the elevator and waited to see the girl who wanted to kill me.

**Stevie Rae POV.**

As soon as Selene called me I ran over to her apartment which was a couple of doors down. When I got in she wasn't even there. I sat down in the lobby like she had told me to. I wondered what I was doing here. I mean I hated this girl. I was only here to get information from her. I was going to find out her weaknesses and use them against her. I was going to make her life a living hell. I looked up and the elevator door opened. I saw Selene walk out of it. She was smiling and waving at me. I did the exact same thing back, "Hey." I said when she was sitting across from me.

"Hey. What up?" She asked me. She was trying to be casual before she got to her point.

"Nothing we all just got settled in." I said.

"Oh cool." She looked up and into my eyes. Her Eyes were completely black. There was no pupil or color to them. "Lets get one thing straight Stevie Rae. I know your three deep dark secrets. So don't mess with me." She said. She had lost all the happiness in her voice.

"What do you mean S?" I asked her trying to play dumb.

"You know what I mean and it Goddess Selene to you young Vampire. You must have forgotten who I am. I have year of experience fighting so just try anything with me and it will all be over. Got it?" She said to me.

"Okay but I still don't know what you talking about." I was still trying to claim the dumb card.

"Don't play dumb with me k?" She got up. "Bye." She blew me a kiss over her shoulder and walked away.

"Bitch." I said under my breath. I got up and started to walk back to the dorms. All I could think about was if she really knew my secrets.

Hope you like it.

Should Selene tell everyone what Stevie Rae's secrets are?

Do you like Stevie Rae?

Plz, Rand R, leave ideas and answer the questions.

Love always,

Lat.!


	4. Trapped

**Please Review.! Or I won't update.**

**Chapter 4**

**Selene POV.**

As I walked away I heard Stevie Rae say "Bitch." It didn't bug me at all because that only made the information I knew so much more true. I couldn't believe it when I found out that she was imprinted with Kalona's favourite son. I knew that when he found out he would not be to happy. I was in the elevator waiting to reach the tenth floor. It was taking longer than normal but I just thought the elevator was slow. I pulled out my phone and saw I had gotten a text message from Zoey.

_Zoey: "S call me when you get this." _I sighed and dialed her number. "Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Who is this?" I asked because I called Z's phone.

"Selene?" The voice said. "Where are you?" The voice sounded very familiar. "Selene?" The voice said again. Then I placed it and it was Erik.

"Where's Zoey?" I asked him.

"She's right here. Why?"

"She texted me and told me to call her." I said in my best bitch like voice.

"No she didn't I did." Erik said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because if I texted you I bet you wouldn't have called me." He said. He was right I wouldn't have because he's keeping something from me. "Where are you?"

"In the elevator." I said in a dull voice. I felt the elevator start to shake. Then I felt it getting lower instead of higher. I was going to drop in the elevator and no one would be here with me. "Erik how do you know when someone has cut the wire in the elevator?" I asked him.

"Well you would be going closer to the ground, the elevator would be a bit shaky. Why?"

"I think someone cut the cord." I said in a like are you slow voice.

"Call for help." Erik yelled at me. I looked over at the elevator phone and it had been cut.

"I would if the phone hadn't been disconnected." I said. I felt very weird because I was breathing hard, my palms were all shaky and tears were rolling down my face. "Help." I cried into the phone.

"Okay S just calm down. Let yourself relax." He said calmly into the phone. "Stay on the line I will be right back." Erik said. I could hear him in the background talking. "Guys Selene is f-ing stuck." He yelled at them.

"What? Where?" Stark asked him.

"Elevator and the phone has been cut." Erik answered.

"Help." I said into the phone. I could feel the elevator closing in on me. I was losing a lot of air supply. I felt my body collapse under me.

"Selene?" Erik asked me.

"Help." I said back to him in a whisper.

"I know what floor are you on right now?" He asked me. I looked up at the screen and it said tenth.

"Ten." The elevator stopped completely.

"Okay were going to try and open the doors just hang in there." He said. "I'll call you back." I could hear him moving the phone from his ear.

"NOOOO!" I yelled into the phone but it was to late Erik had hung up. So now there was just me in a completely stopped elevator with the cable about to break. My hands were soaking wet and I was starting to sweat. My body was shaking all over and the tears just kept coming no matter how hard I tried to stop them. I was losing my breath and body heat now to. It was freezing in the elevator. I got a dizzy feeling wash over me then I collapsed.

**Erik POV.**

I hung up the phone and went into the storage closet to grab two crow bars. I tossed Stark one. Zoey was calling everyone to tell them what was happening. "Why would someone do this?" I said.

"I don't know." Stark said looking down at his crow bar. "Do you think were going to loose her this time?" Stark asked me.

"I don't know. I hope with all of me that we don't." I said looking at the elevator. "We should start."

"Okay." We walked up to the elevator and Zoey appeared.

"Everyone knows what is happening. What should I do now?" She asked me.

"Call Selene back and make sure she isn't hurt or anything." I said. Then Stark and I started to pry the doors open. The glass on the door were so thick it took a lot of effort.

**Zoey POV.**

I called the gang, Erce, Lenobia, the Vamp High Council and I prayed to Nyx. Everyone was wondering who would have done this because it was obviously planned. I didn't wonder though. I knew. I knew it was Stevie Rae from the time I heard about this. I had a bad feeling that Selene was in trouble. I grabbed my phone from Erik who had just borrowed it. I dialed Selene's number. It rang six time and went straight to her voice mail. The boys were still trying to open the glass door. I tried again. Still no answer and I was worried now. Selene usually pick up her phone on the first ring. "Guys she's not picking up." I walked over to Stark and Erik.

"Did you try her again?" Stark asked me. I nodded. They went back to trying to get the door open. After about another minute the door opened and there was Selene lying unconscious on the floor.

"Get her." I said to Erik.

"The weight might make the elevator give way. See look its shaking and see that cord up there is about to break." He said.

"So what your just going to leave her?" I asked him.

"No I am going to get her." He got to his feet and stepped into the elevator carefully. He picked up Selene and jumped out. As he got out the elevator dropped right behind him. Thank Nyx.

"Is she okay?" I asked him.

"I think so." Erik carried her body off to there room. I was going to follow him but Stark grabbed my hand.

"Leave them alone for now." He said. I sighed and nodded. We walked over to the couch and sat down. "Are you okay?" Stark asked me.

"Yeah. I am okay because I have you to keep me safe." I looked up into his eyes. "Friends will keep you sane, Love could fill your heart, A lover can warm your bed, But lonely is the soul without a mate." He smiled.

"I love you Zoey Redbird." He kissed me.

**Erik POV.**

I put Selene onto our bed. I checked her pulse and it was normal. I checked her breathing and that was normal to. "I need air." She breathed to me. She started to shake.

"Hey its okay your home now." I said. She looked up and noticed I was right.

"When did I get here?" She asked me.

"Just a few minutes ago." I said. "Why were you unconscious?"

"I think that I am claustrophobic." She said. "Erik someone did that on purpose."

"I know." I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"I think it was Stevie Rae." She sounded so sure of herself.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I met her in the lobby and told her that I am not afraid of her. I also kind of told her I knew her secret." She said.

"What?! How could you tell her that."

"You didn't tell me anything." She said. She was right but it wasn't my secret to tell.

"I know and I am so sorry but that secret wasn't mine to share." She nodded and leaned against me.

"Have you ever heard the quote about the stars and love thing?" She asked me. I shook my head. She got up and pulled me with her. "Well come on then." We walked out the doors to our balcony. "Pick a star." She said.

"Okay." I looked into the sky then back at Selene. "Got one." I told her.

"Make a wish." She said looking at me.

"Okay." I made a wish on my star Selene. I wished that we would love each other forever. "Done"

"Okay. Now do you love someone?"

"Yeah you." I said and she blushed. I loved her even more when she blushed because it just made her look so young.

"Okay." She said. "When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out." She said. "So since you love me and you wished on a star your wishes will come true." She looked at me. "So which star did you choose?"

"You." I held her hands in mine.

"I'm not a star." She said.

"Your not?" I said.

"Nope I'm a goddess." She smiled at me.

"Yes you are." I said and she laughed.

"Don't you want to know?" She asked me. She was looking so serious now.

"Know what?" I asked her.

"My wish and Stevie Rae's secret." She said.

"I wanna know your wish." I said. Her smile grew even bigger even though it looked as if it couldn't.

"My wish was that we would stop fighting and be happy." She said.

"I think that's the best wish I have ever heard."

"Wanna know about Stevie Rae too?" She asked me.

"Yes but when your ready to tell everyone." She nodded. I held her in a big hug.

**Did you like it?**

**How would I know no ones reviewing.**

**Please review or I won't post the next chapter.**

**Tell me if it suck so I can change it.**

**Love always,**

** Lat.! **


	5. I'm sorry

**Hope you Like it.!**

**Chapter 5**

**Selene POV.**

Erik and I went back into our room because we were just on the balcony. Zoey and Stark were sitting on our bed waiting when we entered. "Hey guys." I said and went to sit on the couch across from them.

"What happened?" Stark asked me.

"Well I think I that I am claustrophobic." I said and they all nodded. "I spoke with Stevie Rae before that to." I paused and Stark and Zoey looked at me in a very strange way. "I told her that I knew her secret and that I am not afraid of her." I looked at them. Stark and Zoey didn't move one bit. I was scared and Erik came and sat beside me on the couch. "I'm sorry okay? I was mad at you." I said looking only at Stark.

"You were mad? Mad? Because we didn't tell you one little thing? You are amazing S. Truly amazing." Stark was talking to the sky instead of me. "I can't believe you did this. Do you have a death wish?"

"No but she can't kill me that's the thing." I said and they all looked at me.

"What?" All three of them said at the same time.

"I can free my soul." The didn't understand. "In a time of need I can send my soul into another body if this body gets hurt. So I can send my soul away and come back when my body is all healed. Plus my body can heal instantly but freeing the soul is if my body is in major trouble."

"Really?" Zoey asked me. I nodded. "Cool another bonus for our side." She smiled at me. Even if I did tell Stevie Rae I knew Zoey would never be mad at me and I loved her for it.

"So do you guys want to know the secret?"

"Yes please." Stark said. I could tell he wasn't mad at me anymore. He was just scared.

"Stevie Rae Johnson is imprinted with Kalona's favourite son, wants to kill me, and she's losing her humanity." I said. "Z I am so sorry I know you tried to help her but I don't think she wants to change."

"No its okay." She looked sad. I motioned for Stark and Erik to leave us alone. When they left I locked the door.

"Now tell me whats wrong?" I said.

"I don't want to loose someone I care about because Neferet brought them back as some monster. Its sick." She said.

"I know but it was Stevie Rae's choice Z you must let her choose her life herself." I said.

"I know." She said. "Thanks S."

"No problem. And Heath?" I asked her because I knew she still thought of him a lot. He sounded so good. I wish I could have met him.

"I haven't quite let him go. I don't know how." She said to me.

"Try talking about how you feel out loud." She looked a bit happy about this. "I will go and let you talk alone."

"No." She said as I was getting ready to leave. "Will you stay with me please because your like my support." I nodded and sat beside her on Erik and my bed.

"Just talk Z." I said and she nodded.

"Okay. I am going to let you go Heath. Its going to suck but I am going to do it. I will always remember you but you just won't be here anymore. Heath I love you and now I let you go." She was close to tears but she had a huge smile on her face. She turned to me. "I've done the bravest thing in my life. I let go of someone I love so much. But as I did the bravest thing, I've never felt weaker. All I could do is breakdown, cry and wish that I was never that brave but I won't cry for I have done enough of that. Thank you S for being here with me while I did this." She said. She came over and gave me a big hug.

"Anytime Z. Anytime." I said. Then we let go and laughed. "We should go and find those two crazy boys of ours and take bring them to bed since we have a council meeting in the morning."

"Okay." We walked out of my room. "I'm glad your okay." Zoey said before we reached the living room. "Stark lets go to bed since there is a council meeting in the morning." She dragged Stark off to there room.

"Come on that means us to." I told Erik. We walked in silence back to our room. "I will change in our bathroom so you can change out here." I told him. I grabbed my yellow shorts and pick tank top and headed for the bathroom. I changed quickly because I was getting kind of tired. When I walked out Erik was in baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt. I jumped into bed and Erik slid in when I was settled. "Whats wrong?" I asked Erik because he was lying beside me not saying a word.

"Just promise me that you won't get stuck in anymore elevators okay?" He asked looking into my eyes. Instead of answering him I gave him a big kiss. He pulled me closer and the closer I got the deeper the kiss got. His arms were wrapped around me and my hands were in his dark hair. I heard a little moan come from out of his mouth. He wanted me and I wanted him. That's what made everything that happened between us so worth it. The fights, break-ups, near deaths they all made us stronger. We have gone through a lot things in two weeks that no other couple can go through in a life time. This kiss was different than all the rest. It felt like we were becoming one person. It felt so right but so wrong. It was an explosion of emotions. My skin was tingling in goose bumps and I felt a nice shiver go down my spine. When we finally broke apart we were both breathing so hard.

"Whoa" We both said. I smiled at him. He brushed a strand of my hair off of my face. "I love you." Erik said.

"I love you to." I said. I put my hands on his chest. Some how his shirt came off but I wasn't mad. He had a nice body. "When did this happen?" I asked him while running my finger over his chest.

"I have no idea." He laughed. I put my hand over his heart and I felt it. His heart was beating so fast with excitement and I could feel it because he glowed the way I glow when I saw or talked about him. He brought my head up to kiss me again. It was like the last kiss but better. "Bed." He said when he pulled apart.

"Fine." I gave him two little kisses. "Night Erik. I love you."

"Good night my night warrior, Highest Vamp. Priestess out there and true moon goddess Selene. I love you and sweet dreams." He kissed my fore head and I was lying on him when I fell asleep. I was in dream land now. I was dreaming about Erik when I heard someone. I didn't want this. I didn't want another vision but I got propelled into one. First everything was black and you could only see if you were a vampire. Then it was day light. I saw Kalona. I was in his dream not a vision. He was crying. I walked closer because I knew he could not see me. He was holding a picture. I looked over his shoulder and it was a picture of us at my tenth birthday. That was the year he brought me from the other world to Earth, we went to Paris, France. That was when I knew my favourite thing in the whole world would be the moon from the top of the Eiffel tower. He started talking to himself.

"My dear sweet Mene I am sorry I could not watch you grow. You are my daughter and I am your father that has failed you and for that I am damned to live with that. I am sorry." He hugged my picture and put it into his pocket. I watched Kalona walk off into this pit a darkness. I knew when I woke up I would be crying. I felt bad but that will never change the fact that he chose evil. Never. I pushed myself out of the dream and back into the real world. I woke up. I was lying on Erik still. He was fast asleep. I looked up at him and he was so happy and at peace. I wish I could be like that but I can't because of who I am. I fell back asleep after what felt forever. I slept and wasn't pushed into anyone elses dreams or any visions.

**Hey everyone.! Thanks for the review, adding me to fav. Authors, stories and alerts.**

**Did you like it? Did you read my version of burned?**

**What do you want me to add if you have any ideas.**

**Love always ,**

** Lat.! (L) **


	6. Metting

**Chapter 6**

**Selene POV. **

"Selene wake up." I heard in my dream.

"Erebus please." I said in my sleep. I felt another shake. "Daddy!"

"Its not Erebus." The voice said.

"Go away I'm trying to sleep." I said. I was so tired I didn't fall asleep for a really long time.

"Come on you have a council meeting babe." The voice said. I would know who I was talking to if I bothered to open my eyes or even listen to the voice. I sighed because I knew this person wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't get up. I sat up and opened my eyes. Erik was sitting on the bed right beside me. "Morning sleepy head." He said. I punched him so hard. "Ow! What was that for?" He was rubbing his arm and I laughed.

"For waking me up when I feel asleep so late." I said. I pushed off the bed and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a green skirt, white t-shirt and my favourite American Eagle yellow sweater. I changed quickly in the closet since Erik was ready already. I walked out and over to where Erik was sitting. "Morning." I said banding down half way.

"Morning." He leaned up the rest of the way to kiss me. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." I said. "You?"

"Yep but I was waiting for you. Come on Stark and Zoey are waiting." I followed him out and to the table. There were eggs, pancakes, toast, wine, blood and my favourite bacon. Erik pulled my chair out for me then grabbed the seat beside me.

"Morning you two." I said looking across the table.

"Morning." Stark grumbled. He wasn't a get up early kid of guy just like me. It was six o'clock and the peak of darkness in Venice.

"How did you sleep?" Zoey asked me.

"Okay I guess." I paused. I decided to tell them about Kalona's dream. When I told them they all hung on to my every word.

"You were in his dream?" Zoey asked me.

"Yeah I was pulled there but he couldn't see me at all." I said. I ate a part of my egg then continued. "It was weird."

"It sound weird but I don't really know." Zoey said. Erik reached under the table and took my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. I looked over to the clock and it said six thirty. We had to leave now since the meeting started at seven.

"We have to go." I said. "The others are waiting in the lobby." We got up and I called the apartment maid so she could come and clean up. I left a tip on the table with a thank you note. We were standing in front of the elevator. "I can't do this. I will meet you guys down stairs." I said.

"This is the only way down." Stark said.

"Not for me." I said. Then I sighed. "Come on I will take you guys with me." I lead them to my balcony. "Everyone hold hands." Stark held Zoey's hand, Zoey held my hand and I held Erik's. "Okay we are going to jump." They looked scared but Erik looked excited because he had already done this. "Three. two, one" We jumped and landed on our feet in front of the apartment entrance. Erce, the gang, Stevie Rae and Dallas all came running out.

"Selene still jumping off buildings I see." Erce said to me. I smiled and nodded at her. "We must be leaving now. You will take your seat with the High Council like normal. You will sit in the Highest High Priestess spot like normal also Selene. Okay?" I nodded since there was nothing to say other than I was the Highest High Priestess in the whole Vamp existence. "Then two groups in the hummers." We split up. It was Stevie Rae, Stark, Erik, Zoey, Dallas and me in one hummer. The twins, Damien, Jack, Erce, Aphrodite and Darius in the other. I sat beside Erik, Stevie Rae was in the seat in front of us with Dallas and Stark and Z were in the very front driver and passenger seats.

"Hey Stevie Rae." I said in my best most nicest voice.

"Hey Selene." She said not looking back.

"Hey Dallas." I said. Dallas turned back to look at me and I gave him my best cute girly smile.

"He—hey S." He said smiling at me.

"You know your girlfriend is crazy." He looked so surprised that I had just said that. "She looked me in an elevator, cut the phone and the wire. I could have fallen to my death." I said. He turned to Stevie Rae.

"Is this true?" He asked her. His face looked so disgusted.

"No. She lying to you Dally." Me a liar. Oh I will show her.

"I'm not lying and I can prove it." I said to her.

"How?" She looked a little scared. I focused on the red Vamp Stevie Rae and I was in her mind I saw everything she has ever done. I loved when this gift I had could come in handy. I found the one of her cutting the phone, elevator wire and jamming it so I would get stuck.

"Dallas look into my eyes." I said and he did. In my eyes I showed him everything that I had just found.

"Oh. My. Goddess." He looked away when it was done. "You did do it Stevie Rae."

"She's lying." Stevie Rae tried to say.

"No she's not. She is pure of heart. She is the daughter on Nyx and she showed it to me." Dallas said looking at Stevie Rae. He looked so hurt. I felt bad that this had to happen but he deserved to know his girlfriend was crazy.

"I didn't like you locking me in an elevator." I told Stevie Rae. "I think I need pay back since I am not the type to forgive and forget." I told her. Which was true I mean look at wheat I did to Becca.

"You wouldn't." Stevie Rae challenged me.

"I would." I called fire to me.

"Were in a car." She tried to reason with me but it was useless.

"I never miss my mark like my bro." I said. "Stay still." I sent fire to burn her.

"AH!" She screamed. I knew this hurt more since she was a red Vamp. I called fire away.

"I told you I am not afraid of you. Now back off." I said to her but she just whimpered in pain. "Bitch." I said. When the car came to a stop Stark, Z, Erik and I all jumped out and left Stevie Rae and Dallas in the car since Stevie Rae was still hurting. What a baby. We walked into the building. There was a door that I went in and a door they were suppose to go in. "I gotta go. Bye guys I'll see you soon." I waved at them and then entered the door that said "Vamp. Council."

**Zoey POV.**

Selene burned Stevie Rae and I was okay with it since she did lock her in an elevator causing her to get a panic attack. We found out seat on this pew that was angled above everything. I found my seat and Erik and Stark sat on both sides of me. I looked down and saw Kalona looking at me. I quickly turned my head and made sure I knew where the gang was. Erce had left since she was not needed. I turned my attention back to Kalona. He was still looking at me. Then I heard him in my mind. "Hello my A-ya." He said.

"Go away." I yelled back mentally and pushed him out. He was gone as soon as he had come. I waited until the announcer came out.

"Please stand everyone your Vampire high council is entering." He said. We all stood up and watched as they all started to come in. There were seven of them.

**Selene POV.**

I waited for Duantia to announce my entrance. Then I saw a sons of Erebus warrior walk in. he was tall, dirty blonde hair, light blue and really cute. "Hello Priestess. I will be walking you up to your seat." He said and then bowed in a sigh of respect for me. He had a really cute voice with a little bit of a french accent.

"Please call me Selene and I am the night warrior." I said.

"I know who you are and what you are capable of." He said.

"Then if you know that why are you here?" I asked. I always use to bring a warrior with me but now I had access to all of my powers.

"Duantia told me to come and walk you out there and stand by your side Priestess." He said.

"How about you stay here. You have to listen to me I out rank Duantia by a lot." I said. I didn't want any muscle around me when I saw Kalona.

"As you wish I shall wait here for you." He bowed again.

"Whats your name?" I asked him.

"Jordan." He said.

"Jordan I am Selene." I heard Duantia announce my name. "I will see you when I am done." I waved to him then I entered. I walked up to my seat it was higher than everyone elses. I sat down. "Council you may be seated." I said into my microphone. They all sat down "Now all of you may be seated." I said. Then everyone else sat to. I looked to my left and there was Kalona he was shocked to see me. Then I looked right and up and saw my family of friends there smiling at me. I waved. "Why are we here?" I asked Duantia.

"He is Erebus' reincarnate." She said to me. I looked over at Kalona. Really? I said in my mind.

"Not true I saw Erebus in the other world two or three days ago." I looked over at Kalona. "Hello Kalona." I said in front of everyone.

"Mene." He was still in shock that I was really here.

"Its Selene now." I said. I turned my head away. "This meeting is over." I banged the gavel and got up and as I was leaving I heard Kalona.

"Selene!Selene!Selene!" He called after me but I just kept walking because I would deal with him soon enough. I walked through the doors that lead to my office and Jordan was there waiting.

"How did it go?" He asked me.

"Good. You may go now I am going home with Erik and my brother and Zoey." I told him.

"I must go as well. You are my mission." Great just what I need a babysitter. I just nodded and we left my office. We walked to where Zoey, Stark,Erik and I had split up. They were there waiting for me.

"Lets go." We started to walk. "This is-" I was cut off when someone grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Selene." Kalona.

**What will happen? I love your reviews they are great and I do read all of them.!:)**

**Hope you liked it I will update tomorrow since I have no grade nine annoying exams tomorrow.!**

**Love all of you.,**

** Lat.!**


	7. Kalona

**Read, Review and answer the questions at the bottom.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Selene POV.**

"Selene." Kalona. He was holding onto my wrist very tight. But there was a look in his eyes that I could not quite tell what it was or meant.

"What?" I asked him. I noticed Jordan was at my side and Erik was on the other side. "I'm getting older by the minute here." I added while stomping my foot.

"Am I dreaming?" Kalona asked me. He was looking at me with an awed expression.

"Yes your dreaming." I said and then laughed. "Of course your not dreaming. Now let me go." I pulled out of his tight grip and stumbled a little. He was walking towards me. "Go in the car." I said looking at Zoey, Stark, Erik, and Jordan. "NOW!" I yelled at them and they all went but Jordan was a little hesitant because Duantia had asked him to protect me but he did as I said. When they left I spoke to Kalona. "Hello Kalona."

"Selene." He said and walked closer to me again but this time I stood my ground not moving a steep. He finally reached were I was standing and hugged me. He hugged me. I was shocked because I was sent here to kill him and he knew that but he was hugging me now. I did not hug him back. "Selene, I missed you so much but I knew you would join me soon." He said into my ear. "After all you are my daughter." He added. When he said I was his daughter I pushed him away from me.

"I am not your daughter. I am Nyx and Erebus' daughter and don't you ever forget that." I snarled at him. "I did not come here to join you I came here to kill you." I said looking into his black eyes. "I hate you Kalona. You are the devil and I could never join you and the next time you do see me things won't end well because one of us will die. I prefer if it was you." I said.

"You would not kill me Selene. I was like your father and you would never kill daddy." He said.

"And Neferet was like my mother but I killed her anyway. So do you still think I won't kill you?" He looked shocked when I said I had killed Neferet. I turned and walked over to the hummer. "Good Bye Kalona until the war." I said before I got into the car. "Drive." I told Stark and we roared down the streets. Stevie Rae was still lying down burned. "Suck it up Stevie Rae it wasn't even that bad." I told her.

"Shut up." She said through her teeth.

"Excuse me?" She went silent. "Stark drop her and Dallas off here." Stark pulled off the to the side of the road and let them off. When they got off we speed the rest of the way home.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Stark asked me.

"Yes but at home." We kept driving. Everyone except for Erik and I entered the building. "See you guys up there." I said because there was no way I was getting into an elevator again. "Ready.?" I asked Erik.

"Are we like climbing up the wall?" He asked me.

"No were jumping from here onto our balcony." I said.

"Cool lets go." He took my hand and we used air to push us up and we soon landed on our balcony. "That was way better than any elevator ride." Erik said. I laughed. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I took his hand.

"Come on there going to be up here soon." We walked and sat in the living room until the others came up. When we sat on the couch Zoey, Stark and Jordan entered. As soon as all of them sat down we got straight to work.

"So what did you and Kalona talk about?" Zoey asked me.

"If he was dreaming that I was really there and how I would join him and stuff like that." They all nodded.

"Who is that guy?" Erik asked me pointing at Jordan.

"My boyfriend. Why you jealous?" I said to Erik.

"Nope." He said flat out.

"Fine. This is Jordan he is a son's of Erebus warrior that Duantia asked to follow me around." I said.

"If you want you all can pretend I am not here." Jordan said.

"Nah is fine." Zoey replied. "You can be like the fifth amigo since you might be here for a long time."

"Thank you Priestess." Jordan said.

"Call her Zoey, Erik, Stark and Selene." I told him. "We are all going to become good friends." He nodded. "Okay so I think that we need to fight Kalona tomorrow."

"I agree fully and not just because I want to wear those awesome suits we bought." Zoey said. I laughed. "But it is a bonus." And we both laughed.

"I think we should all go to bed because when we wake up we are going to have a huge battle with Kalona." I said. "Jordan come with me and I will show you your room." I got up. "Erik I will meet you in our room?" Erik nodded and I left and walked down the hall with Jordan. We stopped in front of a yellow door. "This will be your room." I opened the door.

"Whoa!" He said and I smiled. "Its nice."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure Priestess?" He asked me.

"Yes and call me Selene." I said and he nodded. "Good night."

"Night Selene." He went into his room and closed the door. I stalked off to my room which was right up the hall. When I got in Erik was lying on the bed.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"Not anymore." He got up and took my face in his hands and gave me a nice, sweet, beautiful kiss. "Come to bed." He said. I let him lead me over and onto our bed. I laid on one half and he laid on the other. "Get over here." I scooted closer to him. "That's better."

"I love you Erik." I said.

"Love you more. Now lets sleep." We fell asleep at the same time. I heard his gentile breathing in my ear while I slept.

**Zoey POV.**

Stark and I walked into our room. "Are you worried?" He asked me.

"About what?" I said even though I knew it was about Kalona.

"The battle tomorrow."

"Not about that because Selene has helped me train a lot so there is no reason to be worried about the fight." I said.

"Well what about Kalona then?" I knew this question was coming.

"I am a little worried about what might happen with him but only because like Selene said I hold half of A-ya's soul and she holds the other half." I paused. "But if your there I won't be worried at all because were a team."

"I will be there because you can't just leave your team hanging like that." He gave me a high five. I yawned. "Are you tired my lady?" I nodded. "Well we can't have that now can we." He carried me and put me into our bed. I pulled him down towards me and gave him a big kiss. It was like any other kiss we have ever had. It was breath taking and there were fireworks going off at the same time. "Love you Z." He said when we were lying down.

"I love you to James Stark. For eternity." He kissed me forehead and I feel asleep.

**Jordan POV.**

I couldn't sleep because Duantia had made it very clear that I make sure Selene stay safe. I knew she was the daughter of Nyx so how could I protect her. She was just so much more powerful than I will ever be. I had so much to think about and I couldn't sleep with everything going on in my mind. I walked out to the living room and the TV was on. I looked and Selene was sitting on the couch. She turned around and jumped when she saw me. "Sorry." I said.

"No I just didn't know anyone else was awake." She smiled. She had and nice smile. "Can't sleep either?" She asked me.

"No." I said.

"Wanna watch some TV?" She asked me.

"Sure what are you watching?"

"The Vampire Diaries then Secret Life of an American Teenager, Make it or Break it and lastly Glee." She smiled. "There my favourite shows." I nodded and sat on the couch beside her. "What do you like to watch?" She asked me.

"Sports, cartoons." She laughed.

"Really? Cartoons?" She kept laughing.

"Yes they are cool. Like the Simpsons, family guy and more." She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh at it to.

"Okay I see your point. What about favorite movie?"

"The Blind Side." I said. "You?"

"Same. It was the first real date Erik and I went on." She said. I had forgotten she was going out with Erik.

"Do you like him?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I love him even if we fight I will still love him." She smiled.

"Why do you love him though?" I asked and she looked a little uncomfortable. "Sorry if you don't want to answer then I understand."

"No I have just never been asked that question before." She stopped talking. "I love him because you love simply because you can not help it. If you had asked me two weeks ago if I would have loved Erik I would have said no faster than anything but now I can't see myself without him." She said. "You get it?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"So who is the girl in your life?" She asked me.

"No one right now." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I just haven't found the right person." I said. She was looking into my eyes and I was looking into hers we didn't look away. Her eyes were a dark ocean blue right now but they changed colors.

"Oh I understand." She looked at the TV and Glee was done. "I guess we should head to bed." She got up. "I know it may seem like I don't want you here but it just feels like your my babysitter. If it was on other terms I might want you here." She paused. "Sorry I know that sounded mean but its hard to explain."

"No I understand." I told her and she looked relived.

"Good night Jordan." She waved at me.

"Night S." I said.

"Good you can call me that." She left. I got up and headed to my room. I had butterflies in my stomach but it was nice. I went straight to sleep.

**Did you like it? What do you think is going to happen between them? Should something happen between them? Answer these questions please. **

**Please Review.**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Love always,**

** Lat.!**


	8. Final Goodbye

**Chapter 8**

**Zoey POV.**

I was dreaming that Stark and I were on the beach having the time of our lives when everything went black. All of a sudden I was standing on a white circle. I looked up and down and everywhere else I could think of but there was still just me and the white circle I was standing everything else was black. I stood on the circle and waited. I waited for a long time before something happened. I was now standing on the grounds where Heath had been killed. I saw Heath's body lying there. I knew I was dreaming because we had a funeral for Heath a little bit after we had returned. The I saw Heath walk right up to me. "Hey Zo." He said. I looked at him with awe because he was dead but he was standing in front of me now. It didn't make any sense but I knew it only made sense because I was dreaming.

"Heath what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Zo I came to warn you and say good bye forever." He said.

"Warn me about what?" I asked since I had not scene or felt Heath's spirit since that day in the other world.

"Stevie Rae." He said. I had a very bad feeling that something might happen. "She is losing her humanity Zo. You must try and talk with her because she will only listen to you." He said.

"Why will she only listen to me Heath?" I asked because she didn't listen to me all the time.

"Your her best friend." I nodded it mad e a lot of sense. "Now I must say good bye forever Zo." Heath said and my heart started to hurt instantly. "Zo I love you. I am so proud of you." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you let me go you released my spirit and now I am going to the other side now."

"So I will never see or hear from you like this again?" I asked.

"Never." He walked closer to me and pulled me into his arms. I cried like I have never cried before. I was really letting Heath go and it felt right even though it hurt so much. My everything was hurting and crying. I felt so weak and powerless. I could never make him stay or take back his death all I could do was let him go forever and move on with my life. He let me go when I stopped crying. "Good bye Zo. You were the only girl I ever loved." He said.

"I loved you to Heath."

"Bye Zo." He started to walk into the light that would bring him on his new journey. He stopped right in front of the light and turned around. "Zo be happy with Stark its what I want for you and You have a great friend in Selene. Be safe." He waved one last time and blew me an air kiss which I caught then Heath Luck walked into the light and I would never see him again or until it was my turn to walk into that same light.

"Bye Heath." I was fading out of that place and being put back into my beach dream with Stark. When I was in the dream it didn't feel right anymore. I needed to see my memories of Heath one last time and then I would never look back. I went though everything we had been through. I saw our first dance, the day we were imprinted, our first kiss, the dates we went on, smiles we shared, laughs we had and everything that made us work and not work. Then the last thing I remembered was the most recent moment when he walked into the light. I felt myself saying the same thing I had said when I was with Selene. "I've done the bravest thing in my life. I let go of someone I love so much. But as I did the bravest thing, I've never felt weaker. All I could do is breakdown, cry and wish that I was never that brave again." I cried for the final time in what would be my intire life for Heath Luck my first but not my last love. I went back into my dream of Stark at the beach. It was amazingly fun. Someone was shaking me so i snapped out of the dream. "What?" I said still a little tired.

"Z we have to shower then go to where the others are staying so we can all go and battle." Stark said.

"Fine." I dragged myself out of bed and walked straight into our bathroom.

**Erik POV.**

I had just finished showering. Selene was still asleep. She looked so happy and peaceful. I didn't want to wake her up so I walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed some eggs which were one of her favourites and some toast. I scrambled the eggs and put butter on the toast. I put them onto the tray and poured two glasses of orange juice. "Going somewhere." I was startled and then I noticed that Jordan was stannding at the counter.

"Yeah I thought that i would make S some breakfast in bed." I shrugged.

"That's so sweet of you." He laughed.

"I know but I love her so I want to do it." I said to him.

"I can tell you love her man." He said. "She's a good catch." He said grabbing his jucie and walking away from me. I walked into our room and Selene was sitting up in bed.

"Morning beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Morning Hot stuff." She laughed. "Is that for us?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said and put the tray onto the bed.

"It smells so good." She took a sip of her juice and ate her toast. "I could get use to this." She smiled.

"I could to." Then I noticed she had butter on the top of her lip. I started to laugh.

"What?" She asked me. I leand in and kissed the top of mouth getting all the butter off. "I had something on my face." I nodded. "How embarrassing." She blushed.

"Its fine you looked so cute." I said and she smiled. "Eat up you still have to shower so we can leave." She nodded and hurried up eating. When she finished she kissed me softly and went into the shower. I grabbed our plates and glasses and the tray. I went back to the kitchen to wash them up.

"Did she like it?" Jordan asked me because he was sitting at the counter.

"Yeah she did." I washed the dishes and hurried back to our room.

**Zoey POV.**

I got out of the shower and changed into the outfits Selene and I had bought. It was leather pants, a black t-shirt, leather jacket and my favourite blck stellito boots. Stark came back into the room when I was done. "Whoa!" He said motioning at my outfit. I turned around for him.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

"Hot!" He said pretending to fan himself off. I laughed.

"Is everyone else ready?" I asked.

"S is in the shower and Erik and Jordan are fighting." Stark said.

"Normal stuff." Then it clicked in what Stark had just said. "Erik and Jordan are fighting?" I said.

"Yeah but its whatever." He was playing it off cool.

"What do you mean by whatever?" I asked him.

"Selene stuff." He said.

"What?Why is Jordan fighting Erik about Selene they don't even know each other." I said.

"I don't know." Stark looked just as confused as I felt.

"Lets go break it up before Selene has to worry about it." I said and Stark lead the way into the Erik Jordan fight.

**Erik POV.**

Jordan was getting in my face about how if I love Selene I will let her be happy even though she was happy with me. Who did he think he was he didn't even know who S was or how she felt. I was so mad.

**Jordan POV.**

I told Erik that Selene wasn't happy with him. I don't know why I did it but maybe it was because I liked her. I mean what she said about loving someone because you can't help it was amazing. She was so honest, sweet, funny, smart, kind and beautiful. I mean how could you blame me for liking her which guy wouldn't she's perfect. I snapped back into the real world now. Zoey and Stark had just walked in and were trying to stop the fight that was going to happen but I just tuned them out. Erik threw a punch at me and I used my sons of Erebus speed to get out of its way. I threw one at him. The punch I threw was so hard he fell to the ground with his eyes closed. "Erik!" Selene yelled from behind me and soon enough she was by Erik's side. She looked up me with tear filled eyes and I knew that I had done something wrong. "Why would you do this?" She asked me.

"I don't know why. I'm sorry." I said and she turned back to Erik.

"Erik? Erik!" She yelled at him but he wouldn't move. She put her ear up to his heart and then to his mouth.

**Selene POV.**

I finished getting ready and I left Erik and my room and went into the living room. I saw Jordan hit Erik so hard that even I could feel it. I ran over to him without even giving it a second thought. I put my up to his heart and I hear a steady beat. Then I listened to his breathing and it was a little shaky but he was breathing. I brought his head up and into my lap. "Erik." I kept saying through my tears. I was rubbing his hair from out of his face. "Erik please wake up already. I need you." I said. Now I knew what it was like to see the person you loved lying right in front of you unconscious. It hurt like hell. He started to stir in my lap.

"Selene." He said.

"I'm here." I rubbed around his marks.

"I'm sorry." He said. He sounded so weak.

"Don't be you were defending my honor." He smiled and tried to laugh but stopped.

"I would defend us until I die." He said sounding stronger. I called the elements to me and asked that they helped Erik get stronger. He got up from out of my lap and stood up tall. He pulled me up and into a kiss that I would remember forever. It was sweet, hurt, longing, power, sorry, love, and anything that could ever mean a thing all in that one kiss and I never wanted it to end but it did. He held me close to him in a hug. I pushed him away. He gave me a what? Look but I shook my head and he stopped it.

"Jordan I am you High Priestess and you have just shamed the person I love." I said to Jordan sounding stronger that I felt.

"I am sorry S-" I cut him off.

"That is Priestess to you. You have crossed the line. You must stay because Duantia asked you to but after that I want you gone." He nodded.

"I am sorry." He bowed.

"Go get the car we will be down shortly." He left. "Erik I am so sorry he did that."

"Its fine it wasn't your fault." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Stark, Z ready to go and get the others?" I asked them.

"As ready as we will ever get." Zoey said. "We'll meet you down there."

"No I think I am going to take the elevator." And we all got into the elevator then the car and zoomed down the Venice streets to the dorms where the gang was staying.

**Hope you like it sorry I could not update the website wouldn't let me put more up for a whitll.**

**Did you like it? Please review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	9. I Don't Love You

**Chapter 9**

**Zoey POV.**

We roared down the Venice streets not stopping at any lights. I had never seen Selene drive so fast. She was like a maniac on the road. I was use to my little bug going like thirty miles an hour but this was new to me because we were driving one hundred and fifty miles an hour. We came to an abrupt halt in fort of the buildings were everyone else was staying. We jumped out of the car and ran to the elevator. "You guys go up." I said. "Selene we can take the stairs because of our speed." I said and she nodded. So we were running up the stairs. I know to everyone else we seemed to be a blur because they were a blur to me. The only person I could see was Selene because she was at the same speed as me. I saw a sign that said seventh floor. "Were here." I said and we both stopped and walked through the door.

"Lets knock on all the door but keep going." Selene said. I nodded. We stared knock she knocked on one side and I knocked on the other. Soon enough the whole gang was behind us fully dressed when we had finished knocking. When we stopped in front of the elevator Stark, Erik and Jordan all came stepping out. "Its time." Selene told everyone. The twins looked shocked, Aphrodite looked scared, Darius looked manly, Damien and Jack looked ready for whatever might happen.

"Priestess?" Jordan said looking at Selene.

"What?" She said.

"I think we should leave and explain on the walk there." He said.

"I don't think that's a good idea encase we do see Kalona and everyone else is not ready for him." I added in there conversation.

"She is right Jordan." Selene said and nodded at me so I could tell everyone what was happening now.

"Okay so we have to battle with Kalona now." They had why expressions. "Because he is weak and vulnerable now since he saw Selene yesterday." They nodded. "He thinks she will not harm him but we know the truth. We must also do it now since he is getting stronger with everyday that goes by." I said. I was so sure of myself.

"We need to hurry." Selene said looking a little worried.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her because she looked so nervous.

"He's coming." She said and then ran off. We all watched her go no one really sure of where she was going.

"We need to follow her." Erik and Jordan said at the same time. I was shocked that they were thinking the same thing. Plus I think Jordan wanted to follow Selene because he had a crush on her.

"No! Everyone stay. I will go and then I will send a message to Stark for the rest of you to come." They nodded and I took off after Selene.

**Selene POV.**

I was getting this really bad vibe and I didn't know why. I told them Kalona was coming but I didn't wait for there answer before I took off. I had to see If he was really coming or if my bad feeling was just something I had made up. I ran so fast that I was standing in the courtyard. Kalona was ten feet away from me. "Have have been waiting Selene." He said to me. "Or should I say A-ya's other half." He knew and I didn't know how but I could have guessed that he could sense it.

"So you know? Okay good." I said smiling a smile that I knew would remind him of his little girl that he had left. "Why were you waiting here Kalona?" I asked him.

"I knew you would come to me my daughter. I always knew. Now you must join me and we can rule together." He said looking as beautifully dad like as ever.

"Why would I join you?" I asked him.

"Because you should always listen to your parent." He said.

"Well my mother told me to destroy you so who do you think I am going to listen to?" I asked him. He didn't have anything to say.

"Ah! The other half of A-ya joins us. This I just keeps better and better." He laughed to himself. I sent Zoey a mental message.

"_**What are you doing here?"**_ I sent her.

"_**Helping you."**_ She said. Sometimes she was to bold for her own damn good. I mean she knew Kalona could kill her but she came anyway to help me. Goddess she was so dumb.

" _**Fine! I think we should make him believe we will go with him but when the time is right strike him. But we will not do it now we will wait until he takes us back to his home and tells us his evil doings. Then when we are about to fight with the gang we strike him instead."**_ I said. I was so sure of my plan. I had a gut feeling that I knew it would work. I knew this would work I had that instinct and I felt like I couldn't be wrong.

"_**Okay. I have a feeling that plan will work."**_ Zoey sent back. _**"But first we play it off as if we do not want to join him." **_I nodded and she sent something else._** "Lets play a game that was never his to win."**_ She smiled at me.

"Selene, A-ya. Are you ready to join me now?" Kalona asked us.

"Nope." Zoey said.

"Not in a million years." I added. Kalona smiled.

"I think I would know how to change your minds." Kalona said in a very sly voice.

"What is that?" I asked him almost laughing.

"Erik Night and James Stark." He said listing it off on his fingers.

"You wouldn't hurt them." I told him. I looked over and Zoey looked a little scared.

"I would Selene." He paused taking a couple steps closer to me. "Now make your choice." He said looking at me.

"I chose to save the one I love." I knew that I would have to protect Erik but I also knew he would get in the way of my mission. I have failed before the battle even begun because I let Erik get in the way of my mission and all I cared about now was keeping him safe. I looked over at Zoey for her answer.

"I do to." She said I knew she wanted to protect Stark."We will join you if you promise not to hurt them." She said in such a strong voice.

"I will not lay a hand on them." Kalona said Kalona stepped closer to us and closed us into a hug. "It is good to have A-ya and my daughter back in my life. I have never felt more powerful. He kissed the top of my head. "Selene now we will be a family. One that you can be proud of." He said to me. I knew that I would never be proud to be in a family with Kalona no matter what. I heard foot steps and gasps come from behind us. We pulled apart and Zoey and I were standing in a protective stance in front of Kalona.

"Zoey!" I heard Stark yell. He took a step towards her. "Z what are you doing? You don't want this." H e said trying to take her hand but she moved it very quickly. "Z?" Stark said his voice breaking.

"I have joined Kalona Stark. You mist except that and go." She said.

"_**Stark its fine trust me just act sad."**_ I sent that message to him with my mind. He looked at me in the eyes and I knew that he understood. He walked back to where the others were. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erik running from out of the building waving his hand at me.

"Selene. What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I am taking my place at my fathers side." I said it strongly but on the inside it felt weak.

"You can't stand at his side if were in love." Erik said.

"I do not love you." I said coldly to Erik. He stepped back and away from me. He had the look of pain in his face. A lot of pain and hurt. I did not let my face show it though because Kalona was here. I looked into his eyes and the turned on my heels and went to stand by Kalona and Zoey. "Till the war." I said.

"Till then." Zoey said.

"I can't wait till then." Kalona said. Then three of us walked away and into the night. I glanced back quickly at Erik. He was kneeling on the ground.

"_**Mom please keep him safe."**_ I prayed in my mind. _**"I'm sorry Erik. If it counts I really do love you."**_ I said to myself.

**Erik POV.**

I watched as Kalona, Zoey and Selene walked away from us. My knees felt weak and they gave out from under me. I was on the floor kneeling watching them walk away. Selene turned around and looked at me. It hurt because she didn't love me but when she looked back at me I knew that this was the last time I would ever see her again other than the battle against Kalona and that hurt. Love without return is like a question without an answer, it sucks. I had a feeling that we would lose against the three of them. They were so powerful but I had hope that Nyx would help us to defeat the evil that is about to be unleashed on her people.

**Stark POV.**

Everyone had returned to there room waiting for my call on the attack. I was not worried because Selene had sent me a mental message to say that everything is fine and not to worry. Erik was a wreck but I knew that Selene would not send him a message because he would show it to Kalona in his mind without even meaning to and then the plan wouldn't work. I felt bad for him. "Erik come on lets go back to the house." He nodded and got up. We walked to the hummer and we zoomed down the streets just as fast as we had come here. We went up the elevator and into the apartment. Jordan was sitting on the couch. "When did you get back here?" I asked him.

"Just a little while ago." He said. "Erik I am sorry for your lose." He said looking at Erik.

"Yeah f-ing right." Erik said. "Now you can go and hit on her dude." He said.

"Okay thanks but I don't need your permission." Jordan said.

"Ass." Erik said.

"Okay guys I know you both like my sister but right now isn't the time to fight about it." I said standing between them. "we all just need to sleep and fight Kalona tomorrow." I said. They both said something unintelligent and went to there room. I went to mine and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light bulb.

**Jordan POV.**

I had a little excitement in me because Selene didn't love E irk. I had a chance to woo her without Erik in the picture. I didn't know when I started to like Selene but sometimes she was all I could think about. I know I was asked to protect her but now I couldn't help but find my self falling in love with her. She was smart, funny, kind, and beautiful. She was a warrior and that was hot. I felt that I needed to know her no matter what. I needed in my life and I didn't know why. I was to confused to sleep so I let my brain wander over Selene.

**Erik POV.**

I got into Selene and my room and laid on the bed. The bed seemed much bigger with just myself on it but maybe that was because Selene would always lye close to me. Everything felt so empty. I looked over at her side table and the picture of us kissing was there. I didn't even know that she had brought it here with her. I smiled. I took the picture and put it on the pillow beside me because I just had a need to feel her presence. I feel asleep with that picture next to me.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Will Jordan and Selene get together?**

**Please R and R.!**

**Lots Of Love,**

** Lat.!**


	10. Traitor

**Chapter 10**

**Zoey POV.**

We walked until we were standing in front of this castle looking place. "Where home." Kalona said. He lead the way up to the door while Selene and I stayed back a little bit. I looked at her. And she sent me a mind message.

"_**Don't worry it will be fine."**_ She said. She sounded so sure that this plan would work. I was sure to but I still had a little doubt. My stomach was turning inside and out. I felt like I was on a roller coaster going down.

"_**Okay."**_ I sent back. I had to be strong right now. Selene needed me here with her instead of in my world of worry. Kalona opened the door with such grace that no vampire could ever do unless you were Selene but she was a goddess and many other things to. We entered the house after him.

"You will both have your own rooms unless you desire to share a room." Kalona said looking from Selene to me.

"We would love to share a room." I said giving him a fake girly smile.

"Okay. Let me show you the way there." Kalona walked up about one hundred stairs with Selene and I following him. He made a sharp left turn and turned right into the third door. "This will be your room." Kalona opened the door. The room was blue and pick. It had a lot of furniture and the closets were fully stocked already. I sat on one of the beds and Selene sat on the other while Kalona brought a chair between the two beds and sat on it.

"When are we fighting?" Selene asked getting right to the point.

"Soon my daughter." Kalona answered in a loving voice that I had never even heard him use with anyone even me.

"I want to fight tomorrow." Selene told him. She flashed him a daddy's little girl smile and I saw it in Kalona's eyes that he wasn't about to disappoint his daughter now. She added something that made the smile a little over the top. "Please daddy?" She said in such a cute voice that no one in there right mind even if you were immortal like Kalona or a goddess like Selene could resist.

"You were always a demanding child Selene." He said to her but laughed.

"I know but that's why your my dad." She smiled.

"That is true." Kalona said not looking into her eyes because even I could tell that it would make him under her spell.

"You never could say no to me either." Selene said in her normal voice.

"Again that is true." Kalona looked up into her eyes now. I saw love in his eyes something he never had. He looked happy to be sitting in Selene's presence. "A-ya what do you think?" Kalona asked me.

"Dad call her Zoey." Selene said. Kalona sighed.

"Zoey do you think we should attack tomorrow?" He asked me. It was a rare time that he called me Zoey but I felt as if he would be calling me that forever because Selene had told him to.

"I do think that we should attack tomorrow." I paused to think about what I was going to say next. When a little light bulb was flashing in my mind. "They will never be ready to fight tomorrow because they will have had no time to call in vampires to help them." I said. Kalona liked my ideas because he smiled at me which I returned.

"That is brilliant Zoey. I wish I had thought about them having enough time to call for back up." Kalona said.

"Thank you." I nodded at him.

"Even if they did have back up they could never defeat us." Selene said sounding sure of herself. Even I knew that they could not defeat us because we were stronger and more powerful.

"That's true." I smiled at Selene but it was a smile only we knew what it actually meant.

"So where are your sons?" Selene asked Kalona. I had forgotten about the Raven Mockers. Half man and half bird. The though sent shivers down mt back

"You mean your brother?" Kalona said and Selene just nodded but I knew it was gross to think of those things as your brothers. "They are in there rooms." He said. There was a knock at the door and Kalona called. "Come in." The door opened and it was Rephaim.

"Hello father." He said and entered the room.

"Ah Rephaim hello." He looked at us. "This as you know is Zoey and this is-." Rephaim cut Kalona off.

"Your daughter Ssselene the light of your life. I know father you ssspeak of her ssso much." He said.

"You are right my son. This is perfect my favourite son and daughter right here along with my Zoey." Kalona said gesturing with his hands at the room. Selene sprung out of the bed and had her hand on Rephaim's throat pinned him against the wall. I ran up to her.

"_**He is a traitor we have to make Kalona know he has imprinted with Stevie Rae to gain his trust."**_ She said into my mind. I nodded and looked back at Kalona who was shocked.

"I am sorry Kalona." I said walking towards him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kalona said. "Selene put him down."

"No!" Selene yelled.

"Kalona Rephaim has imprinted with Stevie Rae. He let her drink his blood and now he's here to spy on you for her." I said. I didn't know any of these things until I said them but when they came out of my mouth I knew they were true. I felt no sadness for Rephaim because he killed professor Anastasia Lankford. "I'm sorry." I put my hand on Kalona's shoulder. He stood up from his seat.

"Selene put him down." Kalona said in a very strong voice.

"But father." Selene sighed.

"Please." She nodded and dropped Rephaim.

"Thank you father." Rephaim was saying as he moved closer to Kalona.

"Do not thank me." Kalona said. "You have betrayed the family and for that you will be punished." Kalona took Rephaim's head in his hands and snapped his neck. I heard the bones crack and it made me jump but I looked over at Selene and she was just standing there looking sick. She looked like she was praying for his soul. I bowed my head because I to knew that he did not ask to be Kalona's son let alone his favourite. "Thank you for telling me." Kalona turned to look at Selene and I. "You must rest for we fight tomorrow." He grabbed Rephaim's body and walked out of the room with door closing on his way out.

"What just happened?" Selene said as she came to sit on my bed.

"I have no idea but whatever it was it was a warning that he could do that same thing to us." I said sitting beside her. "Lets change the subject." I said and she nodded. "I feel bad about Stark and Erik." I said. I was missing Stark so much.

"Don't worry I told Stark that everything would be fine and gave him brief details of the plane." She said. I smiled because it was nice to know that she was watching out for our relationship.

"Thank you." I said.

"Nah I owe you for getting you into this." She said sounding totally defeated.

"I would have come anyway. It can be like another adventure for us." She smiled at the thought of us having an adventure let alone another one. I remembered something that stuck in my mind and it was Selene telling Erik she didn't love him. "S how could you?" I asked her.

"How could I what?" She was playing it dumb again.

"Tell Erik you don't love him." I said.

"It was the only way." She said jumping off of my bed and onto hers. "If I didn't he might have showed it to Kalona in his mind tomorrow at the battle." She said. I knew this was true but I still felt a little bad. "I fell really bad about it but when its all done I can fix it." She smiled at the thought of fixing it. I laughed.

"What about warrior boy?" I asked her.

"Jordan?" She said and I nodded. "What about him?" She wasn't playing dumb this time.

"He is in love with you." I said filling her in on the details of the fight with Erik and how it was over her.

"I don't love him though." She was sure of this.

"Okay. Lets go to sleep because we will have to battle tomorrow." I said and she nodded. "Night S."

"Night Z." We said the same thing every time before bed. I feel asleep very quickly.

**Selene POV.**

I pulled out my phone and I had just gotten a text from Jordan. It said:

"_Selene are you okay? I am worried about you."_ Why was he worried about me other than the fact that Zoey was right again.

"_I am fine" _ And we started texting back fast.

_Jordan: "Okay good. I was really worried." _

_Me: "You said that already."_

_Jordan: "I know. I guess you make me nervous."_

_Me: "Okay. Why do I make you nervous."_

_Jordan: "Your perfect and you don't even realize it." _I felt my cheeks get hot.

_Me: "Thanks but I have a boyfriend." _

_Jordan: "So what?" _

_Me: "So I love him." _

_Jordan: "But I love you." _

_Me: "What?" _

_Jordan: "I think were soul mates."_

_Me: "But I don't even love you."_

_Jordan: "Were soul mates S." _

_Me: "Good night. I will see you tomorrow before I kill you." _ I said because he didn't know about the plan.

_Jordan: "Night love." _He called me love. I slide my phone closed. We weren't soul mates. I mean I would know if we were. I would get that feeling. I would love him if we were soul mates but I don't love him. I was so confused. I love Erik my boyfriend but Jordan loves me and thinks were soul mates. Great and on top of that tomorrow I had to fight an immortal that I use to call daddy. This just keeps on getting better.

**Hope you liked it.**

**I will try and update soon.!**

**Do you like Jordan?**

**Love as normal,**

** Lat.! (L)**


	11. We Mean You No Harm

**Chapter 11**

**Zoey POV.**

I woke up because I heard a loud banging noise. I looked to my left and there was an alarm clock with o monkey banging symbolize together. I ran and turned it off. Selene hadn't gotten up yet because she was a deep sleeper sometimes. I looked over at her and her warrior tattoos were glowing in the moon light. They were shining but dull and ruff all at the same time. I walked into our fully clothed closet and grabbed some sweats. I ran in to take a shower. I stayed in the shower for a long time because I loved the feel of the hot water. It was like the element of fire and water combining to make one magic thing. When I got out of the shower I threw on me sweats and walked back into the room I saw Selene looking at her phone. "Hey." I jumped onto her bed so I was beside her.

"Hi." She said not looking up at me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked but instead of answering me she handed me her phone. There was a whole conversation between her and Jordan last night. "Whoa!" I said because he called her love. I was right they were soul mates.

"Were not soul mates Z." Selene said as if she were reading all my thoughts.

"I didn't say that." I pointed out that she may just be jumping the gun.

"You thought it." She looked up at me. I knew that she was reading my mind.

"Well then how would you explain this?" I asked her.

"I don't know and I don't want to." She grabbed her stuff. "I am going to shower." She walked off into the bathroom door. When she was in the shower with the water running there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to answer it. It was Kalona.

"Hello Zoey may I come in?" I stepped aside so that he could enter. "Where is Selene?" He asked. He had a little sadness in his eyes like she had left in the middle of the night.

"Shower." I said and his expression got brighter. If she wasn't like his daughter I would of thought that he might be in love with her.

"Okay." He sat on Selene's bed and I went to sit on mine. "I am here to talk about the fight that is happening a little later on."

"But Selene isn't here." I said.

"It does not concern her." I nodded. "I have you trained with the elements?" I nodded again. "Can you do anything else?"

"Yeah I have a gift for speed and I can shoot arrows from a bow." He nodded because this pleased him.

"That is good." He took a deep breath. "Are you prepared to fight Zoey?" He looked utterly serious.

"Yes I am ready to fight." You I added in my mind.

"Okay." He looked up into my eyes. "Once this is done everything will be better for you, Selene and I. We will rule this land forever." He said and stood up. Selene walked out from the bathroom in sweats just like mine except hers were lime green which were way cool and mine were navy blue. "Hello my daughter." Kalona walked up and kissed Selene on the head. I saw her shiver under his touch.

"Hello." She said. "When do we leave?" She asked him.

"In ten minutes." Kalona said and walked out of the room.

"Are you ready for this Z?" Selene said turning to me.

"As ready as one person can get S." I got up. "Were in this together." I said.

"Together." Selene echoed and we did our handshake which made us both laugh.

"Its time." We heard Kalona yell from the bottom of the stairs. We raced down. "We are going to battle now." He handed Selene and I a bow and a set of arrows. "Lets go." The three of us walked out the door. Not a single Raven Mocker was in sight.

**Stark POV.**

After I took my shower I felt a wave of Zoey's emotions. There were nerves, worrying, loving for Selene I guessed and anxiousness. When I went into the living room Jordan was sitting on the couch. "Hey." He said when I entered.

"Hi." I said in a dull voice. "Are you ready because we have to leave soon." I asked him.

"Yeah. There's breakfast over there if you want it." He told me.

"Oh that's great." I walked over to the table and grabbed bacon and eggs. "Have you seen Erik?" I said between mouthfuls.

"Um. I think he is still asleep. I mean I don't blame him he looked awful yesterday." Jordan said. He was right Erik had just lost the girl of his dreams or so he thought. I finished eating and walked into Erik's room. He was asleep with a picture of him kissing my sister. Even though no guy wants anyone to go out with there sister I had to admit they looked so happy and nice together. It was like they were just living in the moment and nothing could stop them. They were both glowing that glow that Selene always got when she was with Erik or talked about it. I also had to admit Erik wasn't an ass hat or a total possessive jerk when he was with Selene. "ERIK!" I yelled and he jumped out of the bed.

"What?" He looked around confused.

"Get dressed we have to leave in five minutes to go and fight Kalona." I said.

"Okay." He grabbed his clothes. "A little privacy?" He said waving his hand in a shooing motion.

"Like I need to see that." I said and left the room. I went and waited by the elevator with Jordan. Erik came out one minute later fully dresses and everything. "Lets go everyone is waiting in the courtyard for this to start." I said and we all got into the elevator. When we got down stairs the whole gang even Stevie Rae and Dallas, Darius were there. I was even surprised that Erce was there as well. "Erce what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I am here to see Selene stand by her father." She said the word father with disgust. "I am here because I believe in good and I think that if the good spirits are here we will win." She said. I nodded.

"Line formation." I said and everyone was paired up with someone. We were standing in a line two people then a little space in between the another two people and it went like this all the way down through the group. I saw Zoey, Selene and Kalona walk to where we were standing. They were walking slowly but with such grace and no effort. They all looked like gods and goddesses. I was mesmerized by that. "There coming." I said down the line. They stopped ten feet in front of us. I knew it was enough space for them to talk with us, attack us and or kill us even.

"Hello." Kalona said stepping forward to greet us like we were all friends. "We mean you no harm but you are in our way." He said.

"Yeah right. You mean us all the harm you can dish out." Aphrodite said in her bitchy voice.

"He said we mean you no harm if you are not in our way." Selene stepped in front of Kalona and walked over to Aphrodite. "Are you in our way?" She asked her. I saw Aphrodite shaking a lot because Selene's marks were glowing and her expression said she was in warrior mode. When Aphrodite didn't say anything Selene said. "Good that's what I thought." She walked back over to Kalona. I saw her exchange a look with Zoey and I knew this was all apart of the plan.

"Now everyone move." Zoey said in a loud and authoritative figure voice.

"No." I said to her across the distance. "I don't think we want to move."

"Then we will move you." Zoey said back to me.

"Zoey, Selene please calm down. We did not come here to fight we came to get help in our quest but if they would like a fight then we can give them one." Kalona said looking over at Selene. Selene nodded and sprung into the air. She was floating in air with fire blowing in the air around her it was like a fire tornado. I saw the look Kalona gave Zoey now. Zoey sprung up into the air and a vine from the earth caught her with water swirling around her and the vine. "Now will you move?" Kalona asked us.

"No." Erik said from beside me.

"Very well." Z and S both did a back flip out of there positions and were standing at Kalona's side again. "Then we fight." Kalona said.

**Hope you like it.**

**Can you wait for the battle? Do you think someone will die?**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	12. Father of Darkness

**Chapter 12**

**Selene POV.**

"Very well." Z and I both did a back flip out of the positions we were in and were standing at Kalona's side again. "Then we fight." Kalona said. We both stood in an attack stance.

"_**Ready?" **_I asked Zoey mentally.

"_**Yeah."**_ She said. "I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

"_**Just do the kick thing I taught you."**_ She nodded **_"Let the fight begin."_** I sent a last message. "Kalona lead the way we will have your back." I said in my voice outside of my mind.

"Okay." He started to walk towards were Stark and Erik were standing in there team pair. His pace was quickening with every stride he took.

"NOW!" I yelled at Zoey because I was afraid that if we waited any longer Kalona would reach Stark and Erik before we could attack. She dropped to the ground and swiped her foot. Kalona fell. He wasn't expecting that to happen. I heard him curse under his breath. "Form the circle." I said to Zoey. She was going to say something but I stopped her. "Just do it. I can handle him." She nodded and grabbed Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae and Damien to form the circle. I saw that they were in position and Zoey was calling the elements to the circle. Kalona got to his feet.

"Selene how could you betray me?" He looked into my eyes. I felt like a little girl who was getting into trouble with her parent.

"I can betray you because you are evil. I can betray you because I chose good, love, family, friendship and my mother over you." I said in such a strong voice. "You fell from the kingdom because you were not worthy of being in my mother's presence or to be by her side. You are not even worthy to be in my presence. That is why I can betray you Kalona because you are not worthy of my trust, love, forgiveness or anything that has to do with me or any other being." When I stopped talking I felt hot tears rolling down my face.

"I am not worthy of you?" He said to me. "I am not worthy but he is worthy?" He said pointing at Erik. "He is not worthy." Then he ran over to Erik but I was there before he could even start to fully charge. I pushed Erik behind me and got back into my stance.

"If you touch him Kalona I will kill you." I said baring my teeth because my fangs must be longer than ever now.

"And if I do." He said continuing to walk towards me. Then he flew up in the air. I jumped to the same height as him. I was in the air when I saw him dive down . He swooped down and grabbed Erik. He came back up in the air with a very worried Erik in his arms. "Now Selene I think I hold the cards now." He said lowering Erik a little to prove his point.

"Okay!" I yelled at him.

"I do not like that tone Selene." He said. I was still floating in the air while he had to flap his wings. I thought that if I kept him up here long enough he would get tired.

"Okay. I am sorry." I said. "Please do not harm him." I begged him.

"So do you love him?" Kalona asked me. He was holding Erik's neck very tightly with his hands now. I thought of what he had done to Rephaim. Breaking every single bone in his neck and killing him.

"Selene don't worry about me." Erik said with the little air he was getting.

"Silence." Kalona told him. "Selene answer the question. Do you love him?" I couldn't answer that question without it harming me or Erik. If I said yes Kalona would use Erik to get to me but if I said no he might drop Erik right now. "Answer?" Kalona keep saying over and over again._** I'm sorry Erik its what must be done.**_ I thought.

"No." I said it. It sounded strong because Kalona's face dropped like he was not expecting me to say that.

"Your lying." He kept Erik throat between his hands and lowered him some more. "Tell me the truth or I will drop him right now and he will die Selene. You will not be able to bring him back." He said looking into my eyes. "5, 4," He was counting down. "3,2,-" I stopped him before he could drop Erik.

"I LOVE HIM!" I yelled. "Bring him back up." Kalona did as I said. "You win just please put him down." I said pleading with tears about to break free from my eyes because I had failed by letting Erik get in the way of my mission and the fact that it could have been for nothing because Erik could die right now. Everything was happening so fast.

"No." He said to me.

"Why?" I asked him letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"Because you love him and he is worthy of you while you do not love me and I am not worthy of you." He said letting Erik go.

"Air catch him." I said. Air pushed him up before he could hit the ground. I took a sharp icy breath of relief. "This is why you are not worthy." Told Kalona and let myself fall to the ground. He followed me to the ground.

"What if I can chose good? Then will I be worthy of you?" He asked looking into my eyes. He had hope, love, longing, wanting and desperation in his eyes. He wanted me to be his little girl again. The one who he could protect from the monsters in the closet. But he was the monster in the closet. Or read Goldilocks and the three bears to his daughter. He wanted his little girl back and I could never give her back to him. I would never give her back to him.

"You will never chose good." I said it in a dull I don't care voice.

"I would for you my daughter. To make you proud of me and to be worthy to you." He said walking towards me. I remembered the dream where he said I would be proud of him. He took me into a hug and I started to cry.

"I will never be proud of you and you will never be worthy in my eyes." I said to him. I had an arrow in my hand and it was lite with fire. "I will never be your daughter." I said and pushed the arrow into his back. I did not aim for his heart because I knew it wouldn't wound him if he didn't even have a heart to start off with so I aimed for his back. He let his grip on me fall. My arrow went through him and he went onto his knees because I could tell that the fire was burning the inside of him. It looked painful. I looked back and Erik was right behind me. "Your were a father to me but you were more of an enemy." I said over Kalona's body. I knew he was not dead because there was still another part to do and he was still breathing and cussing to himself. "Zoey?" I called. I lifted Kalona's body up.

**Zoey POV.**

I was getting everything ready for the circle to destroy Kalona. I had just finished calling the elements when I heard Selene belt out my name. "Zoey?" It sounded like there was a question mark at the end of it. I looked over at her and Kalona had a burning arrow sticking out of him. He was passed out with pain but something told me he was still a little awake..

"I'm done." I said. "Bring him over here." Then I saw Selene lift up Kalona without effort because that was another one of her awesome gifts. "Everyone think about your element destroying Kalona." I said to my circle. They nodded Selene entered the circle without breaking it. She dropped Kalona in the center and came to stand beside me. "Everyone focus." I paused the looked at Selene. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Sure." She gave me a fake smile. I nodded and we started to talk at the same time.

"AIR, FIRE, WATER, EARTH AND SPIRIT WE CALL TO YOU." We yelled in unison.

"You must destroy this evil being." I said.

"Before he may rise and kill us all." Selene continued.

"We must take a stand and stop him before it is to late. Elements we have called you to us for your help. We need you to help us in destroying him." I said talking to the elements that were flying around the circle.

"He is pure evil. He doesn't have a heart. He fell from Nyx's kingdom because of his wickedness. He is a harm to everyone whether they air vampire or human. He could kill everyone. " Selene took a deep breath. "Elements you have helped me many times over the years to track down this immortal creature and now I ask you to vanquish him." She said.

"NOW YOU ARE GONE." We said in unison again and everyone in the circle pointed at Kalona including us and the elements went to work. They all worked as one. It was better than hot water in the shower. Then Kalona said some words that none of us could hear and he was gone. I felt his spirit leave this world forever. His body laid there still. Selene walked over and knelt down to it.

**Selene POV.**

I walked over and knelt down beside Kalona. "Zoey close the circle and everyone else return home once this circle has been closed." I saw her close the circle and everyone walked back to there dorms. I looked behind me and Stark, Zoey, Erik and even Jordan were all standing there waiting for me. "Can I please have some time?" I asked them. They all left and went into the car. I put my ear down to Kalona's heart it stopped beating. Then next I checked his breathing and that had stopped to. I felt a spirit rush to me.

"You have freed me Selene." It was a faint whisper in my mind but I would know that voice anywhere. It was Kalona. "I am truly sorry. If I could change something I would make you proud of me." He took a pause. "You are the only person I have ever loved in my life Selene." He was fading more. "Good bye my sweet U-Sa." He was completely gone. He called me U-Sa. It was the name he had called me my whole life. It meant my everything. I was his everything even when I had killed him. This new fact made my heart ache. It was a flip flop all over the place hurt.

"Good bye my father of darkness." I kissed his forehead. I stood up my legs a little wobbly but good enough for now. "Fire burn." I pointed at Kalona. Fire burned him until he was just ashes. "Air scatter them over the Eiffel tower." I said. Air picked up the ashes and I knew it would do as I asked. He would like to be at the Eiffel tower since it was were he had taken me once upon a time. I walked away from the place where everything had happened and into the car for the last time because I had to return to my mothers kingdom since my mission on Earth was done.

**Hope you like it. I wasn't going to make Kalona die but it would have been weird to have him good.**

**What should happen next? Should a new character come in or maybe two? **

**Should they have a party?**

**I will try and update after the secret life of an American teenager.! **

**Please review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	13. Numb

**Chapter 13**

**Zoey POV.**

We sped down the streets and back to the apartment. Everyone was quite. Jordan was looking at Selene who was sitting in between him and Erik in the back of the car. Selene was looking at Erik and Erik was looking out the window. It was like an awkward love triangle. _**"Stark do you see this?"**_ I sent him a mind message.

"_**Yes."**_ He sent back._** "There is going to be some serious drama."**_ He said and laughed a little. _**"My money's on Jordan. He's strong, tough and a son of Erebus."**_

"_**Well my money's on Erik. He loves her, she loves him, they are both kind of crazy and he is a scrappy guy.**_" I laughed.

"_**Fine then its a bet."**_ Stark smiled over at me. _**"Twenty bucks?"**_ I nodded. We both laughed.

"I can hear you guys." Selene said to us. "Its not funny its cruel and harsh okay." She was going all defensive on us. "I can read minds so next time don't think it." She added before slouching down into her seat. "And its not a triangle." She said in a defeated voice.

"_**So is the bet still on?"**_ Stark sent.

"_**Of course. This is going to be the easiest twenty bucks I have ever made."**_ I laughed.

"Still here." Selene said in a little annoyed voice.

"Sorry." Stark and I both said. We pulled up to the building. "When are we leaving?" Stark asked looking at me and the Selene." I shrugged.

"Now. The jet is waiting and I texted Erce to tell everyone to meet us at Vamp. Air." Selene said the last part looking at me. Stark laughed and I blushed. How did she know that? "I know that because I know everything Z. and I can read your mind and see every thought you have ever had or will ever have. Another one of these darn gifts." Oh gosh I hope that's all the gifts she has. "Nope its not all the gifts. Those are just the peak of the cone." She smiled at me. I hate you S. I thought on purpose. "You love me. I can see that thought." Shoot! I smiled. We got out of the car.

"Let's hurry up." Erik said pushing through us. Selene looked mad and Jordan looked happy.

"Don't even think anything you two." Selene said walking away from us. "I will meet you up there." She said. I nodded.

"She's so mad." Stark said out loud.

"I know." I said and sighed. "So Jordan you love Selene eh?" I said straight out.

"Yeah." He smiled shyly. He cheeks had gone red with embarrassment and he kept moving his dirty blond hair back from out of his face.

"Really?" I said and he nodded. "She has a boyfriend." I said.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Jordan gave me a smile that said he had just won. "I mean Erik was just being an ass to her." He said.

"He's mad because something might have gone wrong because she loved him or something." Stark said. We entered the elevator since Erik had already closed his. "He loves her." Stark added. "And this is my sister were talking about people." He said in an outrageous voice.

"Your hot sister." Jordan said. Stark puffed out his chest like a blow fish would getting defensive.

"What did you just say?" Stark asked him.

"Your sister is hot." Jordan said slowly because he though Stark was slow.

"Stark don't" I put my hands in front of Stark.

"What do you want with her?" Stark said looking at Jordan.

"What does anyone want to do?" Jordan answered as the elevator opened. I was about to say something when he ran off.

"Stark?" I said."What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Stark said sounding just as worried as I felt. "Lets go pack." I nodded and he took my hand pulling me to our room.

**Selene POV.**

I didn't take the elevator because I wanted to beat Erik to our room before he could avoid me. He wasn't going to get out of this so easily. Especially if I don't know how long I have to be on Earth before my mom sees that my mission is done and calls me to return to her kingdom. I sat in the dark on the bed and waited until Erik came in. He turned on the light and jumped when he saw me. "Shit! You scared me." He said.

"Sorry." I stood up. "You've been avoiding me kind of." I said

"No I haven't." Erik said in an defensive tone. I gave him a your so bad at lying face. "Okay well its just kind of weird." He said looking into my eyes for the first time in a while.

"How?" I said.

"You don't love me anymore S." He said turning his back to me.

"I don't love you?" I was shocked because I almost died because I loved him.

"Yeah that's what you said."

"Erik you are so dumb. If I didn't love you I would have let you crack on the ground like humpty dumpty. Kalona could have killed you but he didn't because I love you Erik." I took a deep breath because I was getting so frustrated. "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at him. "And if you don't tell me you love me to we will never see each other again." I said trying to hit the point about me leaving and returning to my true home.

"I'm sorry." He said and grabbed his suitcase.

"Erik if you leave this room were done." I told him.

"Then I guess were over." He walked out of the room and my life without evening looking back. I felt a new kind of hurt. My chest was burning and everything felt numb. I have never had my heart broken in my life so this was so new to me. I felt things I didn't normally feel. I couldn't cry because of the numb feeling in my body. I couldn't scream because I didn't feel like I had a voice anymore. I couldn't even breath because it felt like all my air was taken away from me when he walked out and closed the door. I didn't like feeling so weak. It was odd and felt different from my warrior/goddess/Selene mode. I was no longer Selene I was that girl in all the movies that should be with the guy of her dreams but she isn't. Everything was so screwed up. I heard the door knob twist and I felt a little hope that Erik might come back but it was Jordan. That little hope I had gotten sunk even faster and harder.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me. I didn't say anything. "Yes? No? Maybe?" He said coming closer to me but I just stood there and looked at the spot where Erik had walked out of my life. That spot was so big compared to me. It was like a black hole and I was a tiny star in the sky. "Selene your not breathing." At least even I knew I wasn't breathing. I was starting to feel light headed and unstable. "Selene?" I heard Jordan yell my name but I couldn't stop looking at the black hole in my life. "Shit Selene. Zoey!" He called. I felt myself fall and arms go around me. I was going into a blackout.

**Jordan POV.**

I ran off the elevator because I wanted to talk to Selene and ask her if I could return to Tulsa with them. I only wanted to go because she would be there. When I opened the door she was just standing there motionless looking at a spot by the door. I tried to talk to her but I couldn't so I called Zoey. Selene fell forward and I caught her. She wasn't breathing and now she was unconscious. Great. I picked her up and walked out to the living room where everyone was waiting. "Selene." Zoey jumped out of her seat.

"I tried to call you." I said shifting Selene's body. It wasn't that she was heavy its just I was holding her really wired.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Zoey said looking at Selene's face. "Put her down." She said so I laid her body very genitally down on the sofa. "What happened?" Zoey asked sitting beside Selene's head.

"I don't know I went in her room and she was just standing there looking at something but I don't know what and she wasn't breathing then she fell but I caught her." I said.

"Okay. Do you know what happened before that?" Stark asked me but never taking his eyes off of his sister. I shook my head. "We need to go home now. Erik can you pack her things." I saw Erik nod and go off to there room. "Jordan are you sure you don't know what happened to her?" Stark said turning to face me. His eyes were begging me to know what was happening.

"No I am so sorry." I said. "I will go and call the others and get the car ready." I said and left before they could ask me something else that I didn't know the answer to. If I did know the answers I would tell them because I was in love with Selene and I only wanted her to be well, happy and safe. So yeah if I knew the answers I would tell them.

**Zoey POV.**

I was sitting on the couch and Stark was pacing around. "Do you think she's dead." I asked getting the worst question out of the way first.

"No." Stark said. "I think that she may be with Nyx but I can not be to certain. I just have that vibe Z." He said looking at me. He loved her so much. She was his soul twin and that made them closer than real twins.

"If you have that vibe then it means that it must be true Stark." I said. I got up and hugged him. He kissed my head.

"I am so glad I have you." He said.

"Back at you." I said. I was happy we could have moments like this. Its wired but worrying about Selene made our bond stronger because it was another thing we had in common. Erik came back into the room with all of Selene's stuff. "Ready?" I said.

"Yeah. I packed everything that she brought." Erik said.

"Did you get the picture on her night stand?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I'll go and grab it." I jogged down the hall and into there room. The picture of her and Erik kissing was sitting right there. I grabbed it and ran out to the elevator. Stark was carrying Selene with one hand and I took his other hand. We took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out the front doors. Jordan had the car ready to go and everything. We hopped in and drove to the airport which was half an hour a way. We drove in utter silence.

**-Half an hour later- **

We got out of the car and boarded the plane. Stark laid Selene down on the seat next to ours since there were four seats in a row. Everyone else was already on the plane. We got ready to take off.

**Hope you like it.!**

**I will try and update later or early tomorrow since I still have no school until semester two which starts Wednesday. :(**

**What is another awesome name I could use? And what is your fav. Book other than HON.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	14. Kaylee, Lotus, Selene

**Chapter 14**

**Selene POV.**

I was in the same place as I was every time I blacked out. I walked up the stairs again and into my mothers home. Erebus was there waiting for me instead. "Hello." He said hugging my.

"Hey. I can't breathe." I said. Erebus let me go and laughed. "Daddy." I said. Punching his arm. We had a buddy kind of bond but that never got in the way of our dad and daughter bond.

"You were always a little wimp when it came to bear hugs." He said laughing at me.

"I bruise easy."

"Liar." He said.

"Where's mom?" I asked him because she was usually here.

"Here I am Selene." She said appearing by Erebus' side like normal. They always clung to each other. "I see you have finished your mission." She said coming to hug me. "I am so proud of you." She said.

"Thank you mom." I said when she let go.

"You are a beautiful girl turning into an amazing woman." She said spinning me around. "My U-Sa." She said and I remembered what Kalona had said to me. I smiled at her thought. "Now you can return home. Everyone has been waiting for your return." She paused to think about some names. Erebus laughed. "Oh put a button in it." She said and I laughed because my mother was always saying crazy things like that. "sKaylee Marie and Lotus Flow." She said. Ah Kaylee my best friend in the whole other world. She had caramel skin which was gorgeous, eyes that changed to whatever color she wanted them to be and the best brown hair in the world. I loved her, she was like my sister. I can remember when we were younger and my mom use to take us all over the other world. And then there was Lotus the third part of our trio. Lotus had a face as delicate as a flower, blue eyes and long blonde hair it was almost white. My mom use to tell us stories about how when we were younger you couldn't tare us apart. Lou, Kay and Sel. My mom called us a match made in heaven because of our powers but I called us best friends or sisters.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Ask us yourself." I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around and there was Lotus and Kaylee standing there looking just as how I remembered.

"The spirit goddess and the goddess of all things nature." I said hugging them. "I missed you guys so much."

"Missed you to Selene." Lotus said.

"Lou." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey I missed you two." Kaylee said.

"I know because I missed you too Kay." I said. I had forgotten about everything all I wanted to remember was the here and now.

"So mom N told us about your boyfriend." Lou said trying to bring it up.

"He broke up with my." I said.

"What?" They both said in unison. I laughed but that numb felling had come back again.

"Look read my mind." I said showing them everything that had happened. They gasped with shock.

"How could he dump you Sel?" Lou asked. That was her so caring. I shrugged it off.

"Mom I had to ask you something." I turned to look at my mom. She nodded for me to continue. "I want to stay on Earth." I told her.

"I thought you might." She smiled at me.

"And were coming to." Kaylee say from behind me.

"No way." I said.

"Way." They said together.

"Are you walking through the door to end up on the other side?" I asked because there was a huge door that took you to Earth and anywhere on Earth you wanted to go. They nodded.

"We'll meet you there." Kaylee said leaving with Lotus at her heels.

"Thank you so much mom." I ran and hugged my mom so hard.

"Your welcome moon. I love you but you must return to your new life." I nodded. "If I need you for anything I am going to bring you here." She said smiling at me.

"Don't you always." I smiled at my mom.

"She does." Erebus pulled me into another one of his uber tight hug. "Good bye my little night warrior. I love you."

"Love you guys to. Now I must go." They waved at me until I was gone. I walked through the big door and back to my body.

**Zoey POV. **

Stark was asleep by the window but I was still awake. I got up to stretch my legs and noticed everyone on the plane was asleep except for Erik. I walked over to him and slid into the seat beside him. "Hey can't sleep?" I asked him. He looked on the edge about something.

"No." He paused. "I can't do anything." He said.

"Why not?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Is she okay?" He asked me. That's when I noticed he had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red like he had been crying.

"I'm not sure. Stark thinks she is with Nyx and so do I." He looked scared and worried. "Wanna come and sit with her? She would like that."

"She wouldn't and I don't thinks it a good idea." He said. I shot him a why look. "I broke up with her and she doesn't love me." He said it like every word was a bullet in his heart.

"Why did you dump her?" I asked him.

"Because she's going to end up with him." He pointed at Jordan.

"I don't think so. I mean she saved your life from splatting on the cement, she loved you enough so put her mission on Earth in danger for your love and she glows whenever there is a mention of your name." I said smiling at him.

"She stopped breathing when I walked out on her Z." What the heck! He let her stop breathing. "She said if I walk out were done but before that she said if I didn't tell her I loved her then we would never see each other again." He looked down at his hands.

"Do you love her?" I asked him.

"Yes more than anything." He smiled.

"Then tell her when she gets up or something."

"Okay. Thanks Z." I nodded and got up and headed back to my seat were Stark and Selene were both in a sleep like state. When I sat down Selene stared to stir and say something.

"There coming. There coming." She said. Her faecal expression was blank. The her eyes fluttered open. "There coming!" She said sounding a little excited.

"S who's coming?" I asked her.

"Kaylee Marie and Lotus Flow. Only two great goddess and my best friends. They are coming to Earth." She paused to look at me. "You'll love them Z." She said smiling. She looked so happy and I couldn't help but be happy to.

"What are they like?" I asked her because I wanted an essence of what they would be like.

"Kaylee is the spirit goddess. So like when you die she frees your spirit. She also know everything about a person because of the whole spirit thing." She smiled. Kaylee sounded awesome. Another person who knew about spirit could really help me to control it more. "She can also read minds." Great another mind reader. Selene laughed.

"What about Lotus?" I asked because she hadn't explained that part yet.

"Have you heard of mother nature?" She asked and I nodded. "That's Lotus. She is the Earth goddess. She care about anything Earth or not Earth related." Selene smiled. "She is the most caring person you will ever meet."

"I can't wait to meet them. When are they coming?" I asked. I was so nervous but excited to meet Selene's friends from the other world.

"They are meeting us at the air base in Tulsa." She said. I nodded. "Z Erik broke up with me." She said. Her face had gone completely down with sorrow.

"I know he told me. You stopped breathing S." I said.

"I didn't know how to." I gave her a questioning look. "Its like if you really love something or someone and you loose it then its like you don't know who you are without them. I felt lost Z." She said looking into my eyes. I could see the hurt and she was right her eyes looked lost.

"Its going to be okay." I said hugging her. "Everything is going to be perfect." I said into her ear.

"Have you seen Jordan? Did he come?" She asked me.

"Yes he's sitting at the back across from Erik so I guess that means he did come." She nodded. "Going to go and see him?"

"Yeah I have to say I'm sorry for passing out on him like that." I nodded and Selene left to go back to Jordan's seat. I rested my head on Stark because I was feeling so tired. I fell asleep.

**Jordan POV.**

Selene walked up to my seat. I thought I was dreaming because she was suppose to be unconscious. "Can I sit here?" She asked me. I felt myself nodding like a total idiot. "Don't worry your not dreaming and your not nodding like an idiot." She said sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Sorry." I said.

"Why are you saying sorry?" She asked me. I shrugged. "I name to say I am sorry for passing out like that and to thank you for catching me." She smiled up at me. She had an amazing smile. It was the kind that could melt hearts of shine in a dark room.

"No problem." I smiled at her.

"You can stay in Tulsa at that House of Night." She told me. "If you want." She added. My smile grew bigger.

"I want to stay." I said. "But only if your going to be there."

"Jordan I'm sorry but I just got out of a relationship with Erik and I don't know if my heart can handle anything right now." She said looking into my eyes.

"I understand but when your ready I am going to be right here waiting to sweep you off you feet." She blushed and smiled. I gave her a flirty wink.

"I'm going back to my seat." She got up and left. I went to sleep for the rest of the plane ride. I dreamed about making Selene mine forever.

**Hope you like it.!  
Love the reviews keep um coming.**

**Should There be a mystery guy?**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	15. Chuck E Cheese

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey POV.**

Selene and I were talking the whole time while everyone else was sleeping. She was telling me about Kaylee Marie and Lotus Flow. She was talking about how we would all be best friends and like sisters because we all had similar taste in things. I think that I was more excited to meet them more than she was because if they were like Selene there is no doubt that I would love them just as much. "Please sit down, fasten your seat belts and prepare to land in Tulsa. Thank you for flying." The intercom said. We did as it said. The landing was rough and bumpy. It came to a fast halt in front of the gates. I jerked forward. Then the doors opened and these two gorgeous girls walked in. The one on the left of them had a face that looked a delicate as a flower with bright blue eyes and really long curly blonde hair. The other girl had long straigh brown hair, gorgeous skin, eyes that changed color and a aura around her that glowed white. Everyone on the plane was staring at them. "Please stay seated." The girl with brown hair said. "Everything is okay." She looked at the blond girl.

"What she said." Selene started laughing.

"Guys next time plan a better entrance." Selene got up. "Z come on. Stark grab our bags." Before Stark could say no Selene pulled me with her to the front of the plane and everyone was still staring. "Lo, Kay this is Zoey or Z." She said. Lo was Lotus the blond one and Kay was Kaylee the one with brown hair.

"Merry meet." They said to me.

"Merry meet." I replied.

"Unity." Kaylee said putting her hand out. I didn't know what to do. "Unity means friendship, family, a bond that makes us like one but not really." Kaylee explained to me. How did she know what I was thinking.

"Unity." I said and shook her forearm in tradition vampire shaking.

"And I can read minds." Kaylee told me. Oh so she was reading my mind. I had forgotten that she could do that. I nodded. "Ready to go you two?" She said looking from Selene to me.

"Z?" Selene asked me.

"Sure why not." I smiled.

"Stark we'll meet you all back at campus later." Selene yelled and Stark just waved at her. "Let's go." Selene walked ahead of us.

"She loves to drive." Lotus said to me.

"I know but she drives like a crazy person zooming through empty streets." I said and that made her laugh.

"That's Sel for ya." She smiled at me. She really had a strong earthly glow. I could just feel calm and be myself in her prescience.

"Driving!" Selene called and raced into the car.

"We kind of guessed that." Lo said and gave me a look that I had to laugh. Lotus got into the passenger seat which left Kaylee and I the back seat.

"So was that your soul mate?" Kaylee asked me when we got into the back seat.

"Yeah his name is-" She cut me off.

"Stark." I nodded. "Don't think it I will just answer its a mind thing that I can do." I nodded again. "So where do you wanna go?" She asked me.

"Chuck E Cheese." I said seriously.

"Okay. Sel take us there." Selene nodded from the drivers seat and the car was soaring down the road again. "So whats it like here in Tulsa."

"Its fun for the most part. There's good shopping, school is fun, boys and anything you could think of." I smiled at her.

"Sounds great we have to go shopping together soon." Kaylee said to me.

"Well da." I looked out the window. "Where here." I screamed and everyone laughed.

"Never been to Chuck E Cheese Z?" Selene said in a mocking voice but I just shrugged it off because I knew she was joking.

"I have but a long time ago." I said opening my door. "Lets go!" I screamed and we all raced into the building.

"Can I help you." The waitress asked.

"Maybe." Selene said.

"I don't know can you? Can you really help anyone?" I asked. We all laughed.

"Yeah we'll have a table for four and one hundred dollars worth of tokens." Lo said.

"Okay. I will get those. Please follow me." She said leading us through a crowd of kids. "Here is your table." She said leaving menus.

"Wait we'll order now. One big pizza." I said. The waitress nodded.

"And four brown pops to." Kaylee ordered.

"Okay." The waitress said leaving our table.

"You like brown pop?" We all said at the same time. "Yeah." We said in unison again. We laughed again.

"I want to play games." Selene said.

"Me too." Lo said. I was laughing because were like a bunch of little kids. The waitress came back with our order. We all inhaled the smell of the nice greasy cheese pizza in front of us. We each grabbed a slice and started drink down our brown pop.

"Lets play some games." I said hopping out of my chair when I finished eating.

"Okay." Lotus said. We ran over to the coin machines and put coins in hoping to win tickets back. Selene and I played this snowboarding game and scored new high scores. The tickets came shouting out. Then Lotus and I played ski-ball. We got over one thousand tickets. Then Kaylee pulled me over to this game called dance dance revolution.

"I bet I'm going to win." I said challenging her.

"Your so on." We put in our tokens. The song we had to dance to was Just Dance by Lady Gaga. We started dancing and doing these cool flips all over the dance boards which got us extra tickets. Everyone was around us watching our dance moves. "I'm winning!" Kaylee screamed.

"By like one." I said. "Plus your cheating." Then I stepped left and right again.

"You wish I was cheating so then you could have an excuse." We laughed. We did some more steps but the song was done. "I win!" Kaylee yelled in my face.

"By one." I yelled back.

"Nice try Z but Kaylee is pro at dance dance revolution." S told me. "Lets take pictures." Selene said and we all went into the photo booth. "Ready?" She asked us.

"Yeah we all said." We took pictures of us serious, laughing, blinking, goofy faces and way more. When we stumbled out of the booth Chuckie was right there.

"Hey can we have your autograph?" Lo asked him.

"Sure thing." He signed four t-shirts for us.

"Thanks." I said. "Lets go get our prizes." I said. We ran to the counter "How many tickets do we have?" I asked the lady. She whistled.

"One million ten." She said.

"I want that bear." I said pointing at a pink one.

"I want it in green." Lo told the lady.

"Then I want light blue." Selene said.

"Then I get white." The lady handed us our bears. Lo yawned, then Kaylee did, then Selene and lastly me. It was contagious.

"I guess we should go." Selene said. We all grumbled okay's under our breath. We stumbled our way to the car. It was like we were drunk but vampires couldn't get drunk. We were just high on energy which was way worse than getting drunk. When we got into the car Tik Tok by Ke$ha was playing. We all started to sing but it was awful. We weren't in tune and we were slurring our words. When we got onto campus we started to quite down. "The dorms are this way." Selene said to Kaylee and Lotus.

"Okay." Lotus aid.

"Lenobia got you two a room beside ours and next to Aphrodite's." I said.

"First one there gets to go in screaming BOO YA!" Selene challenged us. We started running as fast as we could go in our condition. Selene flew in front of us. I was shocked because she was the most high on energy compared to the rest of us."I win." She said when we got to the door.

"Fine go in and scream Boo Ya." Kaylee said. Selene walked in first.

"BOO YA!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "I AM THE WINNER." We looked at her like she was crazy high. "WHOO!" She had to add the whoo. "Good Night everybody Selene is leaving the common room." She said with her arms still waving. She turned around and smacked right into someone. We all burst out laughing.

**Hope you like it but if you don't just tell me.**

**I know its kid like but its sick.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**

**Ps: Lotus Flow get it Lotus flower.! I am so funny lol.**


	16. Drunkin Mess

**Chapter 16**

**Selene POV.**

My head was spinning and I was so high. I turned around to make my way cool exit when I walked right into someone and fell on my ass. "Ow! Shit!" I said.

"Here let me help you up." This person said offering me his hand. It was a guy because I had never heard a girl with that kind of a deep voice.

"Why?" I said because I didn't understand the conversation.

"Because your on the ground." He said. I still hadn't looked up at him.

"I don't know you and my mom said no to talk to strangers." I said.

"You know me okay now please just let me help you up." He said. I still didn't look up because my head was focused on one spot so the spinning would stop.

"ZOEY!" I yelled.

"Selene get up." She said pulling at my arm.

"No." I pulled it out of her grasp.

"Selene up now." Lo said. She always tried to act older than me.

"No." I said crossing my arms.

"Sel please?" Kay asked my.

"NO!" I yelled at them. "Leave me alone." I said banging my fists on the ground.

"Help us." Zoey was saying to the guy.

"I'll bring her up." He said. I hear three sets of foot steps walking away. "Okay its just me and you now." He paused. "Come on S get up."

"I can't" I said.

"Yes you can now come on." He said. I felt something coming up like word vomit. No it wasn't word vomit just real vomit. I puked everything up and onto the guy standing over my body. I puked for a really long time. "Are you done?" He asked me when I stopped. I made a weird grumbling noise. "Good. Now come on." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulders. I was to dizy to argue.

"Are you going to kidnap me?" I asked him.

"No." He said and I heard him laugh.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" I said.

"Take you to your room." He said. Everything started to feel bumpy. I think we were walking up the stairs.

"Ow!" I said.

"Sorry." He said and we walked in silence. "Hold on." He told me. He let one hand go on my body and opened a door. He walked in still carrying me. I hit my head off of the door frame.

"OW! SHIT!" I cursed.

"I am so sorry." He said.

"Nice job." I heard Zoey say. I felt my body getting lower and soon I was on my bed. Someone was stroking my hair out of my face. "I'll go and get her a bucket from downstairs." I heard Zoey say and then the door locked. The guy who had carried me to my room moved on from moving my hair out of my face to tracing my marks.

"I'm so sorry S." He said to me.

"Why I don't even know you." I said.

"Yes you do but you won't look up at me because you already know who I am." I though about what he was saying and he was right I did know who he was.

"Erik?" I said.

"See you knew." I stirred. "I am sorry I walked out on you." He said.

"No your not and I hate you for it." I said turning my back to him.

"I know you do but I am sorry." He said rubbing his hand over my back. It made me shiver. "S I was mad because you said you didn't love me." He told me.

"Because it was to protect you and destroy Kalona." I said.

"I know that now." He took a deep breath. "I love you." He said turning me over to face him. "Love makes life so confusing but without love would you want to live?" He asked me but I stayed quite. "Selene please talk to me." He begged me.

"What is there left to talk about Erik? Like you said I guess its then." I said coldly looking into his eyes.

"Did you ever think about me in at all in a day since we've known each other?" He asked me.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"Please answer."

"Yes I use to think about you all the time." I said.

"Love is to think about someone else more times in a day than you think about yourself." He said looking back into my eyes. "I think about you more than I think about me." He said and bent down to kiss me but I turned my head. "Okay." He said getting up. I got up to. He walked to the door. "Bye S." He said opening the door.

"If you walk out of here Erik were done." I said for the second time to him. He turned to look at me. We stood there looking into each others eyes. Then that numb feeling came back again. He could walk out on me again. I thought. Then he turned away from me. I felt my knees drop to the ground and tears were rolling down my face.

"Come here." He said locking the door. I got up and walked over to him. He pulled me against his body. I started to cry the tears that I couldn't shed before. "I'm sorry." He said kissing my head. I kept crying and he rested his head on top of mine.

"Erik are you going to hurt me?" I asked him.

"Never ever again. I am so sorry S-" I stopped him with a big passionate kiss.

"Good I only needed to hear the never part." I said smiling up at him. "Love you Erik." I said.

"Love you Selene." He pushed me up on the door and kissed me hard and lovingly. The the door opened and hit me again.

"Shit!" I swore against Erik's mouth. We backed up and Zoey entered.

"Sorry." She said.

"Its fine." Erik said still holding me close to him.

"You two are back together again?" Zoey said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah" Erik said. He was about to kiss me but I ran for the bucket in Z's hand. I puked again. I was so high on energy right now. "Hey I'm going to go." Erik said kneeling by my head. I nodded. He kissed me on the head.

"Wait what if I don't remember this tomorrow?" I asked him because I was feeling so dizzy.

"Then we'll work it out tomorrow." He kissed my head again and left.

"Zoey will you tell me what happened tomorrow because I don't understand anything that happened today."

"Of course." She said. "I'm going to shower but are you going to be okay?" I nodded and she went into the bathroom. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and Jordan walked in.

"I heard what happened are you okay." He asked me.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good." He lifted my head up and kissed me smack dab on the lips.

"WHOA!" I said when we pulled apart. He was a good kisser and all but I wasn't into him like that.

"Sorry." He said. His cheeks were red.

"Its fine." I said getting up from the ground.

"Night." He said and came and kissed me again.

"Night." When I heard the door click I whipped my mouth off with tissue paper.

"Ew!" I said out loud. I hoped into my bead as a drunken mess and slept for Nyx knows how long.

**Hope you like it.**

**What is cuter J and S or E and S **

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	17. Forgotten

**Chapter 17**

**Selene POV**.

I woke up with a major headache but that's what I get for partying at Chuck E Cheese with my girls. I pulled myself out of my bed. "Finally." I heard Kaylee say. I focused my eyes and she was sitting on Zoey's bed.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked her because it didn't feel like it was long enough.

"About ten hours give or take." She smiled at me but the smile faded. "You need to shower you smell like puke." She said to me. "When you get out we can have coffee." I nodded and went to shower. I was standing in the burning hot shower trying to clear my head because I didn't remember to much about yesterday. I only remembered this guy carrying me up to my room but the rest is a big blur. I got out because I must have been standing there for two hours. When I got out Kaylee was reading my magazine. "Good your done. So how are you feeling S?" She asked me.

"Dizzy, sick and tired." I slumped down next to her.

"You should. I mean did you hear yourself last night? With the BOO YA's and saying Selene has left the building." She said to me. She was trying to be serious but she had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh I remember that part but nothing else." I smiled.

"Nothing else?" She asked me as if I had missed something.

"Nothing else." I repeated.

"Erik?" She said.

"What about him I haven't seen him since he broke up with me." I told her. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it someone was hiding behind purple and white roses. "Hello?" I said.

"Hello beautiful." The person lowered the flowers and it was Erik. He leaned in and kissed me. "Morning." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked him

"Well I brought you these and I came to see my girlfriend."

"You broke up with me Erik." I said.

"Don't you remember?" He said to me.

"Remember what?" I asked. I felt so clueless.

"S let him in." I heard Kaylee call from behind me. I stepped aside and Erik walked in. I was about to walk back over and sit with Kaylee when there was another knock at the door.

"Who could this be?" I said looking up at the ceiling for answers. This time as soon as I opened the door I got kissed. When the person pulled away I saw it was Jordan.

"Hey pretty lady." he said smiling at me.

"Pretty lady?" I asked him because I was out of the lope.

"Yeah your the prettiest thing since butterflies." He winked at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Selene let him in to." Kaylee yelled once again from behind me. I left the door open and walked back to Zoey's bed to sit beside Kaylee.

"Whats happening here?" I said looking at everyone in the room.

"Were together." Erik and Jordan said at the same time.

"Huh?" I said.

"Selene look into there minds and see what happened yesterday." Kaylee said from beside me. I nodded. I got up and walked over to Erik.

"This isn't going to hurt you but it may hurt me." I said. I was afraid that what I might see might hurt me even more. He reached out his hand and stroked my hair.

"It won't hurt you." He said and I nodded. I looked deep into his eyes.

"Erik I want to see what happened yesterday." I said. Then I was flashed everything that had happened between me and Erik last night. He was right we weer back together and I was happy about that. I pulled back from his mind. A tear slid down my face and he whiped it away and cupped my head in his hands.

"Did you see it?" He asked me with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah I saw it." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Then I slid over to Jordan. I looked into his bright blue with a hint of green eyes. "Ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." I looked deep into his eyes and then found his mind. I looked at what happened last night between us. He had kissed me twice. I felt my hand rise to cover my mouth. I looked away from his eyes and tried to get my sight back because when I did this I went blind. I got up and felt my way to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me.

"S you know you can't see." I heard Kaylee yell to me. I grabbed a towel and wet it with hot water. I put it over my eyes. I waited ten minutes and then I could see again. I saw everything coming back to me the make up with Erik the kiss with Jordan and me passing out. Everything was so clear now. I opened the door.

"Sorry I needed to put a towel on my eyes." I said.

"_**Liar."**_ Kaylee sent me a mind message.

"_**Shut up."**_ I sent back.

"_**Are you going to tell me what you saw?"**_ I nodded. _**"Okay." **_

"Okay." Erik walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Erik can you leave?" I asked him. He nodded and kissed me before leaving. "I'll call you later." I called after him. When I knew he was far gone I looked at Jordan. "That kiss never happened." I told him in a stern tough voice.

"But it did." He said.

"To you yes but not to me." I paused. "I'm sorry but I love Erik." I said. He looked hurt and confused. "Maybe if I wasn't with Erik we could be together but I am and we can't." I said trying to save him some dignity.

"Okay but only for now." He said walking up to me. "You'll love me one day Selene." He said and left the room.

"So that's why you ran to the bathroom?" Kaylee asked me.

"Yeah. Where's Z and Lo?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Mall." She said. "There buying us outfits to wear to the club." She smiled.

"For what?" I asked because I wasn't in a partying mood after what had happened last night.

"The club were going to." Kaylee smiled at me. I'm not going I thought on purpose. "Yes you are." She smiled that devilish smile you couldn't say no to. "See your going." She said. "Oh and Erik's going to be there." She added walking out of my room. I sighed. I grabbed my phone calling Erik.

"Hey love." He answered.

"Hey. Can you come back over?" I asked him.

"For you?" He paused to think about it. "Anything. I'm on my way."

"Oh and let yourself in I am going to jump in the shower." I said.

"Do you want your late breakfast?" He asked me.

"Yes." I smiled to myself. He was always think about what I wanted and the funnest part was he always knew what I wanted.

"Okay I'll grab it and let myself in. Bye my Goddess Selene." He said.

"Good bye Erik." I laughed and hung up. I ran into the shower.

**Erik POV.**

I was smiling like a moron when I hung up the phone. I walked from the Eats building to the girls dorm. "Hey Erik." Someone said as I was walking in. I looked over at where the voice had come from. It was Becca.

"Hi." I said walking into the kitchen.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"Perfect." I said. Grabbing two bowls of cocoa puffs Selene's favourite cereal for us.

"That's good." She said coming closer to me. "So do you wanna hang out sometime soon? Maybe even tonight?" She asked me.

"No. I'm going to the club with Selene my girlfriend." I smiled at her grabbing the two bowls filed with cereal and walking up the stairs. I opened the door and I heard Selene singing in the shower. She was singing "Love Story." by Taylor Swift. "I'm here." I called.

"Okay I'll be done in just a second." She said. I put our bowls onto the table in the corner. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello." I said turning around but still in her grasp.

"Hi." She smiled up at me. "Erik?" She looked worried now..

"Hmm?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Jordan kissed me." She said. "Three times." She added in a lower voice. "I'm so sorry. It happened twice last night and once this morning when I went to answer the door." She said. Her eyes had tears in them. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening." She said.

"Its fine." I told her and she smiled at me pulling me closer to her. She was so strong but on her it was sexy.

"Have I told you I love you?" She said into my shirt.

"Yeah." I said. "Lets eat." She nodded against my body letting go after another minute. I didn't want her to let go though because it felt right holding her close to me. I felt complete.

"Yum cocoa puffs. I think I love you even more now." She said laughing.

"Oh so I have to bring you cocoa puffs just to make you love me." I said in a joking around tone.

"Yep." She said finishing her cereal. She crawled her way up her bed to where I was sitting and jumped onto my lap so that she was sitting on me. "Can I sit here?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder. I felt so good to just be sitting there with her we didn't need to speak we just need to be in each others presence. Love makes everything lovely. We sat there not saying a word for over an hour.

"Your coming to the club?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Everyone's going ." I smiled at her. "Did you get something hot to wear?"

"No." She sounded kind of sad.

"Oh well whatever you wear you'll look hot." She smiled. She turned herself around on my lap and kissed me. She pushed me down on her bed. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Kissing my boyfriend." She said and started to kiss me. We rolled over and now I was on top of her. I heard laughing from the side. We jumped apart.

"Lock the door next time." Kaylee said laughing.

"Well I didn't think you would be coming back." Selene said giving her friend a fake smile.

"Well we came back all right." Lotus said laughing.

"Shut up Lo." Selene said. She looked a little pissed off.

"Erik where is your shirt?" Zoey asked me between laughs.

"Good question." I said getting up and looking around for my shit. "Found it." I said. It was behind the bed.

"Good now leave we have to get ready for the club." Zoey said shooing me out of the room. Selene came to the door.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"Its fine. I have to get ready to anyway." I told her. I bent down and kissed her.

"Okay you two stop playing tonsil hockey now." Kaylee said pulling Selene away from me.

"Bye." She yelled as they closed the door. I laughed all the way back to my dorm.

**Hope you like it.**

**I know it kinda sucks but I needed to add something.**

**Mhm? Please review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**

**PS: Selene is Selene Daughter of Nyx and Kaylee Marie is Stark's Missy. Just sayin cuz there stories are the best and are my inspiration.! 3**


	18. Club Part One

**Okay I am so excited the cover for burned and the like back of the book are now online it tells what is going to happen. I can't wait to buy it. YA! P.C and Kristen Cast.! Now over my happiness on onto my version.**

**Chapter 18**

**Selene POV.**

I was a little mad that Kaylee had pulled me away from Erik. "Grow up Sel." She said.

"When you stop reading my mind." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"You know we can't help but read peoples minds Sel its like it comes flying at you no matter how hard you try to resist it." She said but I knew she was right we couldn't help reading peoples minds.

"Whatever." I said jumping onto my bed beside Lotus.

"Stop pouting." Lo said to me. She really cared if we were all happy and that's why we loved her so much. "Love you to Sel." She said smiling at my face. Is nothing secret anymore. "Not with us around." She laughed.

"I can see that." I said throwing a pillow at her. "Now I say were even." I laughed. "So what club are we going to?" I asked.

"Aqua." They all said.

"Now lets get ready." Zoey said.

"Okay." I said walking to my closet.

"What are you doing?" Lo asked me.

"Looking for an outfit." I said in a like da voice.

"You don't think we would let you wear anything old do you?" Zoey said holding out a designer bag.

"No way." I said.

"Way." Kaylee said. I grabbed the bag. "Now lets all get changed." I changed into the dress they had bought me. It was purple with a kind of deep U cut neck line. The dress was above my knees. "Whoa!" Kaylee said looking at me.

"Whoa you freaking self." I said motioning at her outfit. It was a black dress with a crumple all the way down and a straight ish neck line and a pleaded bottom. Kaylee was always beautiful but she looked club beautiful tonight. Then Zoey walked over to us and she was wearing a pink and white dress. It tied around her neck with a little spaghetti string she too looked wonderful. Then last but so not least Lotus came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a beautiful pink that went so perfect with her skin tone. The dress was pleated slightly all the way down and the top part of it by the neck had lace. She glowed. Her eyes decided they wanted to be the same pink as the dress. "Wow we look hot." I declared.

"We look hotter than hot." Kaylee said. And I had to agree we were four good looking girls. "Lets go." Kaylee said opening the door. We all had our hair down and that made it even better. Everyone walked ahead of me.

"Shit! I forgot my purse." I said. "Go on I'll meet you guys down there." I said running up to grab my bad.

**Erik POV.**

Stark, Jordan, and I were standing waiting for the girls to come down. First it was Zoey who looked good. Then it was Lotus who looked equally beautiful and then Kaylee who looked just as good. I was waiting for Selene to come but she didn't. "Looking for Sel?" Kaylee asked me.

"Yeah where is she?" I asked her.

"She went to go and grab her purse."

"Okay."I thought that she wasn't going to come.

"She's coming." Kaylee said. Mind reading was so weird. "Watch it now." She said. I laughed. I looked up and Selene was walking down the stairs. "Pick up your mouth." Kaylee whispered to me. She walked over to where Kaylee and I were standing. "That's my cue to leave." Kaylee said walking over to Lotus.

"Hey." Selene said walking up to me.

"Hey. You look." I didn't have the word for it so I waved my hand in a big motion over her.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. "Lets go." She said talking to everyone now. We walked out to the hummer and got in. "Where is Aqua?" Selene said into the GPS. It programed the directions right into it and we started driving.

*****************************15 MINUTES LATER **************************************

**Zoey POV.**

We walked into the club and immediately started dancing. No one was dancing with just one person we were all just dancing together. We started to split up after like half an hour Selene and Erik were at the bar, Lotus and Kaylee were talking to these guys and Stark and I were still dancing on the dance floor. "Are you having fun?" Stark asked me.

"Yeah." Then "Make Love In This Club." By Usher came on and Stark pulled me closer to him and we started dancing really close. The room felt really hot but I think it was because Stark and I were so close together. We stayed close like that even after the songs was finished because we didn't want to let go of each other.

**Erik POV.**

Selene and I were sitting at the bar drinking extra bloody Mary's. Since it was a vamp bar all the drinks had blood in them. I looked over at Selene and she looked so beautifully happy. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"You, me, dancing and trying not to get wasted tonight." She said looking at me.

"Well we can dance and I can't promise about you not getting wasted again." I said and she laughed. I got off my stool and pulled her up. "Lets dance." I said bringing her onto the dance floor. I pulled her body close to mine. There was no space left in between us. It was like were one now and you couldn't pull us apart. We danced like that for like ten songs when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Can I have a dance with your lady?" I looked back and Jordan was asking me. I looked at Selene because it was her choice.

"Erik?" Selene asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said and we broke apart.

"Thanks man." Jordan said to me.

"Yeah. I'll be at the bar." I told Selene. She nodded and I walked off.

**Selene POV.**

Erik left me to dance with Jordan. I loved how much he trusted me. It just made me want him even more. He pulled me close to him and we started dancing. His body heat was radiating onto my body giving me a sweaty feeling. It was never like this with Erik it was hot and nice and we were just one. Jordan had his hand on the small of my back I felt him moving his hand lower and lower until he was holding my ass. "What are you doing?" I asked pulling away from him but he just held me against him so tight.

"You know you like it S." He said moving his head and lips closer to mine. I let him kiss me so he would let me go but he didn't he was putting his hand all over me and felling every part of my body. I wanted to scream but I thought it would end sooner or later. He kept his lips on mine and his hands all over my body for a really long time and I was sick and tired of this I mean I was stronger than him and way more powerful plus I didn't have balls. I kneed him in his private area and he pulled away from me so fast.

"I don't like it and I am going back to my boyfriend." I said to him. "Go back to Venice the girls there might be okay with you but there is no way in hell that girls here will be okay with you. And if you ever try that again I swear I will kill you." I told him before walking to the bar. I sat in the stool next to Erik's. "Four blood shots with white rum in it and six blood beers." I said to the bar tender. It was the only type of alcohol a vampire could get drunk on.

"Trying not to get wasted?" Erik said looking at me but I couldn't meet his eyes and I didn't know why.

"Forget that rule." I said and the bartender came back with all of my drinks. "You want something?" I said looking at Erik.

"Yeah um I'll have the four shots but not the beer." He said to the bartender. I chugged three out of the six bottles of blood beer in the time it took the bartender to return with Erik's shots.

"Done with these miss." He asked me and I nodded because I was to busy to talk while I was drinking my fourth bottle down. He took them and the bottle I had just finished and left.

"Whoa S your drinking a lot there maybe you should stop." Erik said. He was so sweet but sweet can turn bad real fast I mean look at Jordan.

"I will stop when I am ready." I told him drinking my last bottle of blood beer down. "Erik please don't worry I'm fine I just want to have fun." I think. I added in my head.

"Okay but for the shots were doing toasts." He said and I nodded in agreement. "You first." He said smiling at me but I still couldn't look at him in the eyes and this bugged me.

"Um to living on Earth." I said.

"To living on Earth." He repeated me and we both downed our shots. "To us." I didn't repeat him and I just downed the shot.

"To the different people who can fool you into thinking there sweet." I said and drank my shot.

"Are you mad at me?" Erik asked me.

"No I'm not. Its your turn." I assured him.

"To love." He said clinking my glass to his and we both drank our final shot. "Wanna dance." Erik asked me since he was now standing.

"No." I said a little fast. "I just want to stay here." and forget. I added in my head.

"Okay but promise you'll come and dance with me soon." He said trying to meet my eyes but I kept moving.

"Promise." I said and he left. "Bartender give me everything on the drink list." I said. The bartender came back with over a hundred drinks for me. I hope this will make me forget. I thought before drinking down every single drink that was in front of me. When I was done an hour later I stumbled onto the dance floor looking for Erik. I bumped into him. He looked like a huge blur.

"S are you okay?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I said. I couldn't follow what he was saying. Everything was wrong and dizzy felling even words.

"Are you drunk?" He said to me slowly.

"I'm not slow you know." I said in a loud voice. And then I fell to the floor laughing.

"We need to get you home." Erik said picking me up.

"I done wanna go home." I said. There was something that didn't sound write in what I had just said but I was to drunk to care what I said.

"To bad I am taking you home." He said walking off the dance floor to the table Zoey and Stark were sitting at.

"Is she okay?" Stark asked me.

"No idea but I'm going to take her home." Erik said to them. "Can I have the keys?" I heard something shake and then stop. I think they were throwing the keys.

"Keep her safe." I heard Zoey say. Why couldn't she just chill and get wasted like me. She was so damn perfect.

"Will do." Erik said.

"I done wan go hum." I said.

"You don't know what you want." Erik said carrying me away. He opened the door and put me into the front seat next to the driver's one. "Ready to go?" He asked me. I made and angry drunk noise. I fell asleep.

**Erik POV.**

I drove down the empty streets. I looked over and Selene was asleep. I turned onto the campus grounds and got out of the car to get Selene. I picked her up and walked into the girls dorm which was right next to the parking lot. She stirred a lot in my arms like she was trying to escape my grasp. She had a scared look on her face too. I walked into the girls dorm and everyone was watching me. "Girlfriend passed out again." I looked over and Becca was there once again.

"Yeah she's passed out." I said walking up the stairs.

"She doesn't deserve you Erik." She said. How would she know if Selene deserved me. Hell I thought she deserved way better than me. I had nothing to offer he but she still wanted me and I was happy.

"If I don't deserve him you don't deserve a pig Becca. Leave before I get mad." Selene said not even opening her eyes to look at Becca. Becca ran away so fast. "Stay away from her." Selene said through her drunkenness.

"I will but are you jealous.?" I said joking with her.

"Yeah." She said and stopped talking. I opened the door to her and Zoey's room. I walked over to her bed, gently laid her in it and pulled the blanket over her body because she was shivering. I kissed her on her head and was about to leave but she had a good grip on my hand. "No." She said pulling at my hand.

"Whats wrong?" I said kneeling down by her bedside.

"Sleep here tonight. Please?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Okay." She moved over and I got into the bed. She rolled over closer to me. She came up and kissed me. We were making out in no time. Selene started to remove my shirt when I stopped her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me still not meeting my eyes.

"Your drunk and I want it to be special and I know you do to when we decide to do it for the first time together." I said kissing her on the head. "Whats wrong S?" I said because she was acting weird.

**Selene POV.**

I had to think about Erik's question for a long while before I could answer it. "Nothing. I'm just tired and feel a little sick." I lied about everything except for the sick part.

"Okay. Sleep I'm watching over you." He said kissing my head again. "Love you." he told me. I didn't say it back though. Something was wrong with me and I didn't know why. I felt sick, nasty and really dirty and drunk but that part was my fault. I tried to drink away all of my problems. Every time I closed my eyes I saw or felt Jordan's hands on my body. I felt weak. I was damaged forever and Becca was right I didn't deserve Erik.

**You can see there dresses on my profile because the links are there please look at them and tell me if you like um.**

**So sorry if it sucks but over all I hope you like it.**

**Please Review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	19. Apollo, Dead man walking

**Chapter 19**

**Lotus POV.**

Selene and Erik had gone home, Stark and Z were flirting in this booth and Kay was looking for a guy to dance with. I went over to the bar. "What can I get for you?" This blonde curly hair, emerald green eyed, muscular sexy beast of a vamp asked me.

"Um whats good?" I asked him. He was looking into my eyes which decided to be pink to match my outfit.

"You are but I don't think you would want to drink that so how about a blood shot with rum. Your friend had a lot of those before she left." He told me. He was talking about Selene.

"Sure." I said. He went and mixed the drinks. I wonder if he knew who I was because I was a vamp goddess.

"Here you go on the house because your extra cute." He said winking at me. I felt the urge to just kiss him.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my shot.

"Your welcome. So I know a beautiful girl like you has a boyfriend." He said. I blushed and shook my head no. "Well then my name is Apollo." He said looking into my eyes.

"Lotus." I said.

"That's not your real name is it?" He asked me and I shook my head again. "What is it then?" He was the first person to ask me that. I was so use to be called Lotus this life because Selene Kaylee picked our name together when we were like ten.

"Rhea. That is the name I was given at birth my my parents." I said.

"That's a great name." He said smiling at me. "Are you really the Earth goddess?" He asked me.

"Yes I am the goddess of Earth, living things, peace and care." I told him. He looked at me with envy. "Your name means the sun itself as in the sun and light god, you can play the lyre, the pow which means you are a music god and you use to drive chariots across the plans of the other world. Am I correct Apollo?" I asked him

"Yes you are." He said smiling at me.

"You are an old soul brought back to Earth by Nyx because she believes she needs you for a mission?" I said it like a question.

"Yes. I have never told anyone that." He said looking deeply into my eyes. "I feel as if I know who you are as well. You are a mother figure, generally gentle but when you get crossed you are fearsome." He said. Only Selene and Kaylee knew those things about me. This guy knew to much to just me a normal guy. "I think I would like to kiss you." He said leaning over the bar the separated us.

"Then do it." He leaned all the way over and I could feel his moist soft gentile lips on mine. I puled away first. "Whoa!" I said putting a finger on my lips.

"I know." He said with a huge smile on his face. "I love you." He said it straight out.

"I love you to." I said it and it felt so right to love him.

"I think were soul mates." He said.

"Check your heart Nyx always put something special over it so it matches you mates. Like Z and Stark have hearts there." He nodded. I had a blue dove over my heart and doves mean peace. "Blue dove?" I asked him.

"Blue dove." He smiled at me. "So your my soul mate." He said. I nodded. I was fighting back tears. "You can cry." He said. Great he was already reading my mind. "Sorry." He said.

"Its fine you can only read my mind but I can read everyone's." I told him.

"That must be hard." I shook my head. It was actually fun. He laughed at my mind comment. "So do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Yes but were also soul mates." I told him. "When do you finish work?" I asked him

"Anytime I want I own this bar." He said.

"Wanna meet some of my friends and maybe come back to the House of Night?" I asked him. He stepped out from behind the bar.

"Lead the way." He said. I took his hand and pulled him through the crowed of people until I got to a table where Zoey, Stark and Kaylee were sitting. They all looked up at Apollo. "Hello there I am Apollo." He said shaking all of there hands but bowing at Kaylee in a sing of respect.

"Hey" They all said to him. I looked over at Kaylee _**"He is cute."**_ She thought and I read it.

"_**I know were soul mates."**_ I thought back.

"_**Lucky."**_ She smiled. _**"I'm happy for you Lo."**_ She told me.

"_**Thanks."**_ I smiled at her. "This is Zoey and Stark and my sister Kaylee but Z is like a sister to me to." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet all of you Lotus and I are soul mates." He said they all looked with awe.

"That is so cute 2 blondes one multicolored eyes the other solid green eyes both god or goddess." Kaylee said smiling at us.

"Thanks I think." Apollo said to her. I slid into the booth and Apollo next to me. We all talked and laughed. We were having a great time when Jordan walked up.

**Stark POV.**

"Hey guys." Jordan said coming up to our table.

"Have you seen Selene we were having so much fun earlier I just wanted to find her." He said in a very suspicious tone. From what I heard Selene only loved Erik.

"She went home with Erik." Zoey told him I looked over and Lotus had a very bad look on her face.

"_**Are you okay?"**_ I thought since I knew she could read minds as well. She shook her head. _**"Is it Selene?"**_ She nodded. _**"And Jordan?"**_ Another nod. _**"Is she in trouble?"**_ This time it was a nod but it was also a head shake. _**"We need to leave?"**_ A nod.

"Oh okay I guess I'll go find her then." Jordan said turning away.

"Wait!" I yelled and everyone looked at me with suspicion. "We can all good together." I said. They all nodded and we got up and left the club. I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach. Something didn't feel right. It wasn't the kind of feeling I got if Zoey was in trouble it was a feeling that I got if something was wrong with my soul twin Selene. She was my sister and I knew her better than anyone else so I knew this feeling meant something was really wrong. "Jordan whats wrong with Selene?" I asked him not caring if anyone else was going to hear me.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said picking up his pace which only meant he did know what was up. I picked up my pace to and soon I was running past everyone trying to get back on campus and to the girls dorms.

"_**Stark where are you going?"**_ Zoey sent me a message thought our mind.

"_**Selene is in trouble Z I have that feeling."**_ I sent back.

"_**Oh okay tell me when you find out whats wrong."**_ She said.

"_**Okay."**_ I said running into and up the girls staircase to there room. I didn't knock I just opened the door. Erik was asleep holding Selene. I walked closer to her and I saw that she was awake and crying. "Hey." I said softly to her.

"You always know don't you?" She whispered to me. I nodded and she moved carefully out of Erik's arms and over to Zoey's bed without even waking Erik up.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked up at me with scared, and hurt eyes. I looked into her eyes and I saw everything. Jordan was feeling her up and kissing her and she tried to pull away but was kinda hard. She started to cry so I pulled her up and let my sister cry on me. "Its going to be okay S. I promise." The door opened and Zoey, Lotus, Apollo, Kaylee and Jordan all walked in. Kaylee, Lo and Z all came over to Selene and Apollo stayed back a little. Jordan came more into the room. I handed Selene over to Zoey and everyone and got up to face Jordan who was getting closer to her. "Stop. Don't come near her you damn creep." I said putting my hands up.

"What I didn't do anything." He said getting closer to my hands. I couldn't help it so I punched him in the face. He held his nose so I went in for another punch and made great contact with his jaw. There was that sweet cracking sound of victory it made. I saw Erik jump out of the bed.

"Whats going on in here?" He said. He took one look at Selene and then back to Jordan. "I'm going to kill you." Erik yelled it so loudly that even I was scared. I saw him throw two really fast punches at Jordan but then Jordan grabbed him.

**Erik POV.**

"Calm down Erik. I didn't hurt her." Jordan said holding me close to him.

"You didn't hurt her my ass." I spat at him. I looked over at Selene and she looked like a mess but it was a mess I would defend until I died because I loved her no matter what. She got up wiped her face and walked over to where Jordan was holding me in a head lock like position.

"Let him go. I Luna, Mene, Selene great daughter of Nyx, the chosen one and telling you to let him go." She told him. Her voice was strong and it didn't even look as if she had been drinking all night. She looked powerful, strong, goddess like, moon like, night warrior like and the highest priestess of all time like. All in one and all those things together could kill you if you just looked at her.

"And if I don't?" Jordan said to her.

"Its not good to piss of Rhea even if I am mother like I to am deadly when you piss me off." Lotus said standing beside Selene. "And Jordan you have pissed me off." She told him. I had never seen Lo get mad I always just thought she was an pure harmless person boy oh boy was I wrong and now I did I not want to get on her bad side.

"She's right you should let him go." Kaylee said on the from other side of Selene now. "I am Sofia I am wisdom of the spirits. I could pull your spirit out, hold it in my hands and crush it." Kaylee told Jordan.

"I vote on letting him go to because I control the five elements." Zoey said with the elements swirling around her.

"I don't really fell like it." Jordan laughed. Selene walked forward closer to him.

"S no." I said.

"Shut up." Jordan said low enough that only I could hear. I looked up at Selene again and she was glowing with a red aura around her, she was mad I could tell but she was also laughing.

"Let him go." Selene said between laughs. Jordan shook his head and Selene got even closer now. She was so close she was touching him. "Please." She said in her I want you to do it now sweet voice and Jordan let me drop. I looked up and Selene pulled Jordan by the hair. "I hate people feeling me up like that. The only guy I love is Erik and you tried to hurt him. I am not impressed." She said wagging her finger at him. "I am going to send you very far away." She told him in a sly sort of tone. "Wind disappear." She said and the wind took Jordan and disappeared with him. "Are you alright." She walked over to me.

"I'm perfect." I pulled her into my arms and she started to cry again.

"Erik you can sleep here I will sleep in your room with Stark." Zoey said and everyone left the room.

"Come on." I lifted Selene up and put her into the bed and slid in myself. She curled up so close to me. "I'm sorry." I said kissing her head. "Why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared but I was more scared if he hurt you." She said looking up and smiling at me.

"Love you." I said.

"_**Love you to Erik Night."**_ She whispered softly like a kiss in my mind. _**"Forever."**_ She added and that was the extra part that topped off that mind kiss feeling.

"Sleep I will be here with you as long as you want me." I told her.

"Forever." She said out loud but in my mind she said. _**"All of eternity and other world eternity."**_ Then she was breathing softly with little murmurs here and there. When I knew she was sleeping perfectly I fell back into my Selene filled dream.

**Hope you like it.!**

**Please read and review.**

**Interesting fact my name is the name of a goddess. Lol just wanted to say.: **

**LATISHA: Variant spelling of English Letitia, meaning "happiness." **

**Love, **

** Lat.!**


	20. Your Invited To Prom

**Chapter 20**

**Selene POV. **

I woke up on top of Erik who had no shirt on. I was going to move to go to the bathroom but if I did he would wake up and he just looked to darn tired to be woken up and plus he looked so cute. He had a nice light almost faint snore that you had to listen closely to just to hear it. It was like a humming birds hum so soft but so beautiful. Then his chest was amazing he had abs that looked rock hard. I watched and felt every breath he took. He was holding me even closer now. "Erik." I whispered into his ear and kissed his neck. "Erik." I said again kissing him on the cheek this time. "Erik." I said kissing him on the lips. I was about to pull back because it was suppose to be a little peck but he pulled my head down and held my lips to his. There was that burning sensation that was better than fireworks going off. He let me go after a good ten minutes. "Erik." I said again.

"Selene." He said looking into my eyes.

"Your my hero." I told him and he laughed.

"Why?" He asked me.

"You tried to stand up for me and failed but the thought was to sweet not to make you my hero." I said kissing his cheek.

"Okay. I guess I'm fine with that." He said. "Get ready. I'm going to go to my room and get ready." He said.

"Fine." I rolled off of him and onto the ground. I grabbed my shower stuff and headed for the bathroom. "Lock the door on your way out." I told him since Zoey thought him and Stark should have keys to our place. I got into the shower and started getting ready.

**Zoey POV.**

I left Stark and Erik's room a little bit after I got up. They shared a room now because it would be easier for the four of us and they were pretty close now. I walked up the stair and into my room. I could hear Selene singing in the shower. She was singing "I'm Walking On Sunshine" It was so funny because sometimes she would try to go for the high notes and miss them. I laughed to myself. I walked into my closet and grabbed my black ugg boots, dark blue jeans and a bright neon yellow t-shirt. I changed into them and went out back into the room. Selene was sitting on the bed dressed in her neon blue skinny jeans, black top and flip flops. She looked so good. "Hey." I said and sat on my bed.

"Hey." She smiled up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I know it wasn't my fault that it happened but like I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm perfect." She smiled at me.

"Are you hungover?" I asked her.

"Nope. But come on the guys are waiting downstairs for us." She said and I followed her out of our room and into the kitchen. The Stark and Erik were eating cereal at the table. Selene sat across from them and I sat beside her.

"Morning." I said looking from Stark to Erik.

"Morning love." Stark said to me. He was so gosh darn cute.

"Morning" Erik said. He looked up at Selene who was eating her cocoa puffs and not paying very much attention to anyone. When we had all finished eating a girl who's name I could not recall came up to us.

"Hi there I am Diana." She bowed to Selene and myself. "I came to give you these invitations to prom." She said handing me and Selene a card. The envelope was pink with glitter on it. She looked a little scared of us. "Here you go." She now handed two to Erik and Stark. "I hope to see you guys there." She said walking away.

"What the theme?" Stark asked. We all opened our envelopes and it said_ "Cinderella and Prince Charming." _I loved the theme it was so different. Prom was in two days so that meant Selene and I had to go shopping today.

"Z you ready to go?" Selene asked me.

"Yes." I got up and kissed Stark. "Were going to go and buy our princess dresses." I said and he sighed but nodded. Selene kissed Erik and we walked over to her parking garage and got into her car. "Lets go to Tulsa mall." I said and S nodded driving the car at full speed. We walked into the mall and the first store we went into was Calvin Klein. I saw Selene looking at a white strapless dress with white glitter all over it and it had a frilly bottom right below the waist.. It looked as if it would just fall above someone's knees. It was so beautiful.

"Kaylee." We both said. It was perfect for her so Selene and I grabbed it. Then we looked for a little bit more and something caught my eye. It was a soft pink dress with a black string that wrapped around with a cool but so pretty crumpled pattern at the bottom skirt half. The top had a sweet heart neck line and I knew it was perfect for Lo so I picked it up. "Lo?" Selene asked me when I went over to her. I nodded. She was holding this long elegant dress. It had a light blue-ish top and went a darker blue all the way down. It wasn't like tie die this was perfect. The top was straight cut strapless with a V of gems on the neck and there was also a pin at the side of the dress that pulled the material there and gave it this cool flowing look.

"That would look perfect on you." I said and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked me/

"Would I lie to you?" She shook her head.

"Then I will get it." She smiled looking at herself in the mirror. "Now you need a dress." She said to me. She pulled one out from behind her. It was black and went to the ground. It had a crumpled neck live with a V pattern, green bow under the bust area and a slit that was filled in with a light soft grren fabric.

"It beautiful." I said taking the dress into my hands. "I'm so going to get this." I said hugging Selene because she had found me. We payed for all of them. We went into Clair's and grabbed some earrings, necklaces and rings for us all to wear. Then we went into Aldo and got white stiletto boots for Kaylee, Silver flats for Lo's dress, Black thong heals for S and I got soft green heals. We took our purchases back to the car and got in.

"Hungry?" Selene asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "Lets go to the Starbucks." She nodded and we began to drive again.

**Erik POV.**

S and Z had left to go and buy there dresses. When they left Stark and I began talking about the prom. "What do we need to buy?" Stark asked me.

"Corsages and maybe a gift." I answered him.

"What color should I get for Zoey?" He asked me and I had to think really hard on that one.

"Light Green roses." I answered. "Selene?" I asked.

"Blue roses." Stark said. "We should order them now." I nodded and pulled out my phone I called cor-sag-e911.

"Hi there could I please order one blue rose corsage and a light green corsage." I said and then I thought Apollo might want one for Lo. "And can I also get a pink rose corsage and a white one as well." I paused to the lady on the other line could talk. "Okay thanks bye." I hung up the phone.

"There coming with them?" Stark asked me and I nodded.

"Now lets go and get the girls gifts. We can shop online." I smiled. We walked over to the computer and went on Benjamin . I found a necklace with a diamond covered star on the chain. It was perfect for Selene so I chose the buy button. Then Stark was looking for rings and he got one with a heart on it for Zoey. He said it was like a promise ring. We ordered two necklaces that said Kay and Lo on them so Lotus and Kaylee would get something to. This prom was going to be perfect.

"What are you two doing?" Someone asked me. I looked back and Selene was holding shopping bags with Zoey by her side holing just as many bags.

"Nothing." I answered and Stark closed the web page.

"Liar." Zoey said. "Oh well lets go S." Zoey said to Selene and they both walked away.

"That was a close one." I said and Stark nodded. "We should go and find them." We walked up the stairs and into the girls room.

**Selene POV.**

Zoey and I went to put our bags upstairs since the boys were keeping secrets from us. "What do you think there hiding?" Zoey asked me.

"I don't really know." I sighed. I sat on my bed when the door flew open. I got into my fighting stance with Zoey behind me. When two laughing buys walked in.

"Did you see the look on your face sis." Stark said. I let out a low but menacing growl at him. "Chill." He said holding up his hands in surrender. Then I gave a death glare to Erik who was laughing in the corner. He shut up immediately when I looked at him. I got up from my position and sat back onto my bed. I curled up and began to cry. "S I'm sorry sis I didn't mean to do that I love you." Stark said wrapping his arm around me.

"S I love you two I am sorry we scared you." Erik said kneeling in front of me.

"Really?" They both nodded. "Good. I got up and walked into the closet.

"You weren't crying for real!" Erik said to me.

"Nope." I said exiting my closet.

"I'm going to kill you." Erik said looking into my eyes.

"Only if you can catch me." I said running out the door and down the stairs.

**Zoey POV.**

Selene ran away with Erik on her tail. Stark and I stayed behind. I felt so tired so I curled up in my bed with the blankets pulled up to my head. "Shopping make you tired?" Stark said lying in bed next to me.

"Yeah." I complained. "I'm going to sleep." I told him.

"Okay." He pulled me closer and I feel asleep in his arms.

**Hope you like it and if you don't go take a shit okay**

**To answer some of those dumb question by Unknown people. **

**Why write more about Zoey and Stark when they aren't even going to be in the books.**

**This is MY VERSION of the books the Cast's wrote so back off it you see something different.**

**If you hate the story stop reading it.**

**If you don't like it don't review cuz you will piss me the fuck of **cough cough** _(The Angel's Wing)_ Lol.**

**If you have a problem with me I don't give a fuck don't flame my story. K **

**Thanks.!**

**I love all my reviewer's especially my fan fic bestiesz Kay and Selene. Love you guy's.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**

**PS: Sorry that was bugging me.!**


	21. Sleepovers

**Chapter 21**

**Lotus POV.**

I was sitting in my room texting Zoey and Selene because they were at the mall getting prom dresses for the four of us. Kaylee was sitting on her bed with her laptop reading_** "When the bough breaks."**_ By Rougue Assasin. It was a story based after _**"Twilight."**_ She was so hooked on the book now since Selene had told her to read it. They told me to read it to and when I started it was really good but I wanted to text and update my blog so I put the reading on hold. I stopped texting S and Z because they said that they were back now. I flipped open my phone and I had no missed calls from Apollo. "Don't worry he'll call you." Kaylee said not even looking up from the computer screen. What if he didn't call and ask me to prom since he was now a student like the rest of us. "He will ask you to prom." Kaylee said again.

"How do you know?" I said walking over to sit on her bed.

"Your soul mates." She said laughing at how clueless I was being.

"Shit!" I swore. That meant he could read my thoughts. Great just great I really am clueless. Kaylee laughed from beside me again.

"You really are clueless and forgetful." She said giving me the slightest glance but returning to the story. We sat there for ten minutes not saying anything when a knock at the door interrupted our silence. I ran to go and get it. "Hello?" I said then looked up. "Apollo?! What are you doing here?" I said pulling my silk short robe around so I could tie it because I was wearing girls short brief underwear and a belly shirt.

"Its fine I think you look perfect." He told me and I felt my cheeks get warm. I opened the door more to let him come inside.

"Sit." I said pointing at my bed. He sat on my bed and I resumed my seat next to Kaylee on her bed. "Whats up?" I asked him

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to prom with me." He said looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't speak my mouth was frozen.

"She would love to." Kaylee said looking. My mouth was still frozen. "Her mouth is frozen." Kaylee smiled. Great more embarrassment. They both laughed.

"I would love to." I finally said.

"I think I covered that." Kaylee said.

"Oh well." I said to her. Apollo was having fun watching our non sense argument. When we stopped bickering Apollo got up. "Leaving?" I asked him because I did not want him to leave yet.

"No." He said walking towards me. He got down on one knee.

"I don't think I am ready to be married I mean we have our whole lives ahead of us." I said shaking my head.

"Lo calm down." He said. "I am giving you my warrior's oath." He said.

"What?" I said a little dumb founded. Kaylee had put her laptop down to watch this.

"I am Apollo chosen by Nyx to come to Earth. I am the God of Light but I am also a warrior. But I want to be your warrior. So with Nyx as my witness I am pledging myself to be in your service forever. Will you accept my pledge Lo?" He said looking into my eyes. I looked deep into his eyes because I was looking for something that could have fouled me but there was nothing only true love.

"Yes. I accept you pledge." I told him. He got off of his knee and was standing straight up now. He picked me up and twirled me around. Then he put me down cupped me head in his hand and kissed me.

"Whoa!" I heard Kaylee yell. We pulled apart shortly after her out burst.

"I have to go the girls are getting together for a sleepover." I told Apollo. "Stark said you should visit his and Erik's room for the boys sleep over."

"Okay." He said looking at me. "I will come if I feel your emotions are in danger." He said and I nodded. He kissed me one last time. "Good bye Kay." He said waving at her.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you. Bye." She waved at him.

"Bye." I said hugging him tightly.

"Bye love." He said and walked out the door and headed for the boys sleepover.

"Ready to get outta here?" I asked Kaylee.

"Yep." She tossed me my bag which was filled with sleepover stuff. We locked our room and walked next door not even bothering to knock we just walked in.

"Finally." Selene said. Aphrodite, Selene and Zoey were all sitting on bean bag chairs. There were two left one for me and the other for Kaylee. I sat down in the one beside Aphrodite and Selene.

"Lets play Truth or Dare." Aphrodite said looking so scary.

**Selene POV.**

"Lets play Truth or Dare." Aphrodite said in her I'm going to clown you kids voice.

"Okay." Kaylee and Zoey said. Lo looked a little scared but she shrugged it off.

"I'll start." Z called.

"Selene truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to call Erik and complain about your girls problems." Zoey said laughing.

"Okay but remember I hate you." I said pulling out my phone and dialing Erik's number. I put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hey S." He answered. "Need me to come and rescue you?" He said and everyone tried not to laugh to loud.

"Erik I need a tampon." I cried into the phone.

"What?" He sounded shocked.

"I need a tampon because I started my period. And I may want some Advil too because I have theses killer cramps. They hurt so badly." I whined into the phone.

"Um. Huh." Erik said.

"Erik I just called to tell you how I was feeling about everything. Thanks love you babe." I said.

"Love you two sweets." He said and I hung up the phone. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I hope you think this is funny because I will get all of you back." I said shaking my fists in the air. "Lotus truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth." She smiled her nice girl smile at me.

"What did Apollo tell you just a while ago?" I asked her.

"He pledged to be my warrior." She smiled and her check turned red. "Aphrodite truth or dare?"

"Dare." Aphrodite said it very bravely.

"I dare you to sing I'm a little tea pot with action right now in the common room." Lo said. Aphrodite marched out the room and we all followed close behind her. She got up on top of the coffee table and started singing and doing the actions. When she was done we raced up back to the room.

"Okay that was crazy." Aphrodite said. "Kay truth or dare." Aphrodite said turning her stare of doom onto Kaylee.

"Dare," Kaylee said.

"I dare you to wear you underwear on your head and fun around campus." Aphrodite said. Kaylee sighed and went to the bathroom when she came out she had her underwear on her head. We followed her out the doors and onto the campus. She started running every inch of the campus with her underwear on her head.

--------15 Minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went upstairs again after Kaylee was finished. We were all laughing that she had done it. " Zoey truth or dare." Kaylee said looking at Zoey.

"Truth."

"Do you wanna have sex with Stark?" Kaylee asked her.

"Yes but when the time is right." Zoey answered. We kept playing truth or dare.

**Erik POV. **

We were having a male sleepover in Stark and my room. We were playing truth or dare and had been playing it since I had gotten off of the phone with Selene who called me to talk about her female problems. "Erik truth or dare?" Apollo asked me.

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to call Selene and tell her to meet you in front of the girls dorm. Talk to her like normal and then when you are done talking hug her good bye but you must be naked doing this.." Apollo told me and everyone else got to laugh except for me. He was an evil mastermind is what he was. "Call her now." He said so I called Selene and put it on speaker so they wouldn't bitch at me.

"Hello?" She said in her angelic voice.

"Hey can you meet in in front of the girls dorms?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and hung up. We left the guys dorm and headed to the girls dorm. I was only in a robe now. I saw Selene standing in front of the building wearing her short short and belly shirt.

"Good luck Erik." Apollo said from behind me. I handed them my robe and waled my naked ass over to Selene.

"Hey S." I said when I got close to her.

"Erik where are you clothes?" She asked me only looking into my eyes.

"I didn't feel like wearing them." I answered.

"So whats up? What did you want?" She asked me.

"You." I took her head an tilted it up so she met my lips and I kissed her. We didn't pull apart if anything we moved closer together. She pulled away first. "What?" I asked her.

"Your naked Erik." She said.

"Oh well I guess I will go then." I said and pulled her into a hug. "Bye love." I kissed the top of her head.

"Bye and go find your clothes." She told me walking back into her building. The boys came and gave me my robe back. We went to the room set up our sleeping thing and fell asleep.

**Selene POV.**

I walked back upstairs very slowly. I wasn't mad that Erik was naked because it was probably a boy thing but I had never felt closer to him than I just did. I walked into the room and all the girls were asleep so I jumped onto my bead and slept to.

**Hope you like it**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	22. Go To Prom With Me?, Not Myself

**Chapter 22**

**Selene POV.**

"**ONE MORE DAY TILL PROM." **The announcement speaker came on while we were in drama class. **"I HOPE EVERYONE HAS THERE DATES AND THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME GOOD LOOKING VAMPIRE FLEDGLINGS THERE."** The announcement kept going on but I kind of tuned it out. Stark had asked Z to the dance this morning when we were going to school and it was so cute. My bro got a sky writer to write it and Zoey loved it so much. Then last night Lo got a warrior, soul mate and he asked her to the dance. Kay didn't have to worry about getting asked because she said she was going stag because no guy was going to make her feel like a prize to be won. I mean that literally she had lots of guys here asking her to go but she kept saying they weren't the right one. I wish that I could go stag and have guys falling over me or at least have the one guy I want ask me to go to prom. Erik still hadn't officially asked me to be his date and I was kinda mad about this. **"CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU ALL AT THE CNDERELLA AND PRINCE CHARMING PROM TOMOROW NIGHT."** Then the loud speaker went off. If my prince charming ever asked me. I thought to myself.

"Okay class you have workbook work to work on so please get started on that." Erik was telling everyone. I opened my work book and began to write famous lines in plays that we could remember off by heart. Erik walked by my desk and dropped a piece of paper on it but he kept walking. I looked over at Zoey and she shrugged.

"What does it say?" She asked me. I opened the paper and it said

"_**Love teaches even asses to dance. Will you go to the prom with me S?"**_ I handed it to Zoey and she made and awe sound. Then Erik walked by again and stopped at the desk were Zoey and I always sat at. "Do you need anything?" Erik said looking at me.

"No." I answered.

"What do you say S? Go to the dance with me please." He begged me.

"Yes." I said and he smiled at me before walking away. When the bell rang Zoey and I went to our next class.

**Aphrodite POV.**

I didn't go to any classes because I wanted to spend time with my warrior. Darius and I shared a room now. Nothing was ever weird between us. We never had sex all we did was talk, laugh, or just get to know each other. Only a few people ever knew the real me and he was one of them, Selene, Kay, Z and Lo were the others. "So are you going to ask me to the prom?" I asked Darius who was sitting right beside me.

"I thought we were already going together." He smiled down at me. I felt my cheeks and they were burning hot.

"Oh okay." I said. I heard Darius' phone ring and he answered it. He spoke with who ever it was for a long time but said that he would be right there. "Who is it?" I asked him when he got up.

"Lenobia. Apparently there was a note that came in earlier about someone taking over the school." He said in his sexy warrior voice.

"Okay well I guess they will need you to look it up." He nodded and kissed me good bye.

**Selene POV.**

The school day went by really fast after drama class. Zoey and I were in our room when Aphrodite walked in. "Did you guys get dresses for prom?" She said sitting on my bed.

"Yeah we bought them yesterday." Zoey answered her.

"Wanna see?" I asked and she nodded. I went into the closet and grabbed for Calvin Klein bags and showed the dresses to Aphrodite.

"I love this one." She said pointing at my dress. "S you are going to look so great." She said.

"Thanks." I laughed. "Wanna come tomorrow and get hair, make up and nails done with us?" I asked her. "And then come back here and get dressed for prom?"

"Yes!" She screeched.

"Okay good then you can sleep here tonight." Zoey said.

"Well da." She said and Zoey laughed.

"Just us tonight and bring Darius, Z will bring Stark and I can bring Erik so then they can sleep here with us to." I said and the nodded in agreement. " You and Darius can sleep in Stevie Rae's old bed." I said because Stevie Rae ha moved out as soon as we came back from Venice. She moved in with one of those red fledglings.

"Okay." Aphrodite said. "I'll go tell Darius and we'll be here in an hour." We nodded and she left.

"I am so excited." I said.

"Me too." Zoey said jumping up and down. "Do you think that Erik and Stark are going to come?" I nodded. "Good I'll go and get Stark and come back here in thirty minutes."

"Okay I will go and find Erik." I said. Zoey left and I out our dresses that we had just shown to Aphrodite back in the closet. I opened the door and Erik was standing there. "Hey I was just going to find you." I told him.

"I know I ran into Zoey and she said that we were having a sleepover." He laughed at the thought. I stepped aside and saw his overnight bag. He came in and put his stuff on my bed. "Come here we have thirty minutes till Zoey and Stark come her." He said motioning to a spot on the bed beside him. I walked over, put his bag on the ground and sat down next to him. He pulled me down so we were lying down. "Wanna talk about it?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Talk about what." But I had a feeling I knew what it was about because we hadn't talked about it since it happened.

"Jordan." He said it softly. I knew he wanted to talk about because every time he tried to bring it up I changed the topic.

"What about him Erik." I said moving to the far side of my bed.

"He isn't coming back you know." I nodded because I did know that. "You aren't dirty he can never make you feel that way. Your still you and I still love you so stop worrying about it." How the hell did he know I worried about that. Then the door opened and Stark and Zoey walked in. I got off the bed leaving Erik lying there and walked over to Stark.

"You told him didn't you?" I said.

"Yes but-" I cut him off.

"I hate you." I practically spat in his face and walked out of the room. I was so mad I trusted Stark with what I had told him but he went and told Erik that sometimes I feel disgusted by myself because Jordan felt me up. Who did Stark think he was to tell Erik something I felt deep down inside. I was so mad.

**Erik POV.**

"SHIT!" I cursed when Selene walked out. I got up and was walking to the door when Stark stopped me. "What are you doing I have to go after her." I said to him.

"Erik she's hurting on the inside." He told me.

"No shit Sherlock." I said trying to get past him.

"I mean she's hurt yes but she isn't ready to talk about it with you." He said.

"Well I doubt she wants to talk to you either." I said to Stark and he looked hurt. "I'm sorry okay I am just worried about her." I said because I didn't want Stark to be mad at me because he was like my best guy friend now.

"Don't you think were all worried Erik she could have gotten raped or something." Stark said. He looked close to tears.

"I know that but that's why I need to find her." I said. Tears were now rolling down Stark's face and I felt bad because Selene was his soul twin and he felt her pain. "It'll be okay." I tried to reassure him.

"Okay go find her." Stark said moving out of my way. I ran past him and out the door. I walked to the Eat building and there was Selene on the roof crying. It reminded me of the last time I had seen her up there crying. It was when she had just told me we couldn't be together. Remembering that made my heart ache. I climbed up the emergency ladder and sat beside her.

"Hey." I said.

"What do you want Erik?" She said not looking into my eyes but when she said my name there was so much venom in it.

"I want you to be okay." I said trying to meet her eyes but she kept moving so I wouldn't.

"Well I will never be the same person I was before it happened Erik." She said now finally meeting my gaze. "Never." She added. I saw so much hurt that was in her eyes. She had been hiding it all ever since that night at the club. She was a true actor hiding all of her emotions on a face that no one ever saw the real image behind.

"You will always be Selene the moon goddess and the girl I love more than anything." I told her.

"What is I can't remember who I am." She said looking utterly serious.

"Then I will be there to remind you." I said taking her hand.

"Okay." She said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Come on lets go we have a big day tomorrow." I said pulling her up with me.

**Selene POV.**

Erik and I walked back to the dorm in silence which I was okay with. I wasn't sure how things were going to end up with Erik and I but that wasn't in my mind right now. We walked back into the room and Zoey and Stark were sitting on the bed. "Selene!" Stark yelled when he saw me. He had been crying because his face was tear stained. "I'm sorry. I will never do anything that dumb again." Stark was crying in my ear.

"Its fine Star I forgive you." I said. "I'm sorry I scared you shitless again." I said and it made him laugh.

"You always scare me." And I had to laugh because this was true. I had put my twin bro through so much in the three weeks I had known him.

"Can we all just calm down now?" I asked and everyone nodded. The door opened again and this time in walked Darius with Aphrodite at his side.

"Ready to sleep?" Aphrodite asked us all. We all nodded in unison because we had been through the ring of fire today. Stark and Z slept in Z's bed. Aphrodite and Darius slept in Stevie Rae's old bed. Erik and I slept in my bed.

Hope you like.

Love,

Lat.!


	23. Pre Prom

**Chapter 23**

**Selene POV.**

**PROM DAY!**

I woke up in Erik tight grip. I looked at my side table at the clock and it said 7:00pm. "Shit." I swore mentally. We had all over slept. I jerked my body away from Erik which woke him up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me in a sleepy voice.

"We over slept." I said.

"So." He said holding me close to him.

"So we have appointments and we all have to get ready." I said pulling out of his grip so that I could get myself standing up. I walked over to my side table and opened the draw I grabbed my air horn. I pressed the button and everyone jumped up. "Guys leave now." I said. They all grumbled there good bye and left. "Okay we have to get ready for prom now." I said. Zoey and Aphrodite's eyes were bright with excitement. "We all have to shower." I said.

"Okay I will shower in my room." Aphrodite said leaving our room.

"I'll shower in Kay and Lo's room because I bet they are already up and waiting for us." I said and Zoey nodded.

"I'll shower here then." I walked to the room beside our and opened the door with my key. Lo and Kay were sitting on there bed fully dressed and everything. They waved at me and I went in the shower. When I got out everyone was there waiting for me.

"Let's go." Lo said. We walked to the hummer and drove to V Spa which meant Vamp. Spa. When we got there we were taken into hair and make-up right away because we had three hours to do our hair, make-up and nails before we had to change and go to prom.

**Erik POV.**

Apollo, Darius, Stark and myself were playing Call of Duty since the only thing we had to do was wait for the corsages and gifts we bought to come in and change into our suits. We didn't have to worry about everything like the girls did. We played COD for such a long time and I didn't know that my phone was ringing until Apollo asked me if it was my phone. "Hello?" I said resting the phone on my shoulder so I could keep playing.

"Erik?!" It was Selene and she sounded like she was in trouble.

"Yeah?" I said wondering if I had forgotten to do something.

"My dark brown hair is is is is." She kept saying is.

"Is what S?" I asked her because if something happened to her hair she would be panicking like she is now. She loves her dark brown long hair and I loved it to it makes her well her.

"Its blue." She cried into the phone. Selene with blue hair just didn't seem right.

"What?" I said.

"MY HAIR IS BLUE." She screamed into the phone and all the guys looked at me/

"It'll be okay." I said trying to calm her down.

"Whatever I don't know why I called you I'll figure it out." She said hanging up on me.

**Selene POV.**

My make up and nails were done. When I went to get my hair done the dumb ass hair dresser died my hair blue. I wanted to cry. My beautiful dark brown hair was now blue. I tried to call Erik but he was hopeless. "Madame I am so sorry." The hair dresser said.

"My hair." I said getting mad at him.

"Please I am sorry." He said to me. His whole body was shaking with fear.

"Fix it." I yelled.

"Right away." He said taking me over to the hair washing station. Ten hair washes and five rinses in between my hair was the same dark brown color again. He blow dried my hair and left it down. "I am so sorry Selene." He said bowing to me. I nodded and walked to the car where everyone was waiting for me. I got in.

"Are you okay?" Kay asked me.

"My hair was blue." I said pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway to get home.

"What?!" They said.

"He died my hair blue." I said trying not to hyperventilate. We drove home and got changed into our dresses. First Z got changed. She looked so gorgeous. Her hair was curled, she had her nails done in green, The dress fit her perfectly. Second was Aphrodite, She looked hot. Her dress was dark green and it went to the ground, it was a princess dress. Her hair was in an up-do that looked great. Third was Lo. She looked like a head turner in the pink dress Zoey had piked out with the flats we bought her and her nails were black with her curly hair pulled back. Fourth was Kaylee. I was so excited to see her in the dress we had gotten for her. When she came out my mouth dropped, she looked perfect. The dress was tight around the top and the frilly bottom looked great with the white boots. Her hair was slightly curled and her nails were black with a touch of white on them. Then last was me. I went and changed into my blue dress. I had my black thong heals on with my hair straight and my nails were a dark blue. My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hey." I said because it was Erik.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah were coming down now." I said hanging up the phone. "Its time." I said to everyone. We walked down the stairs and the boys were waiting looking good if I do say. I walked over to Erik.

"You look so hot." He said and I laughed.

"You to."

"Here." he slid a blue corsage onto my hand.

"Its perfect." I said. I looked around and everyone got one. Lo's was pink, Aphrodite's was dark green, Z's was light green but Kay didn't get one.

"Kaylee." Erik called and she came over to us. He grabbed her hand and slid on a beautiful white corsage.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"No problem. And I have this for you and this for you." He handed me a gold box and Kaylee a silver one.

"What is it?" I asked Kay.

"A necklace that says Kay on it." She smiled. "Thanks Erik I love it." Erik shrugged it off. I opened mine and it was a star chain covered in diamonds.

"Erik." I said.

"Do you like it?" He said to me.

"Yes." I told him. He put the necklace on for me. I looked down at it and felt bad because things weren't as good as they should be. "Thank you." I said.

"Anything for you." He smiled at me. "Lets go to prom." He said so everyone could hear. We left the girls dorm and walked over to the rec hall where the prom would be held. We walked in and there was fog dancing on the floor, black and white balloons hanging on the walls and ceiling and the music was so loud.

**Hope you like it I will update soon.**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	24. Prom

**Chapter 24**

**Selene POV.**

Right away Erik pulled onto the dance floor so we could dance. It was a slow song so he held me close. It reminded me of when Jordan and I danced. I didn't like that when I was with Erik my perfect boyfriend I was thinking about Jordan and what had happened that night. Should I be with Erik if every time he touches me I think of that night when Jordan touched me. I felt absolutely disgusting and dirty. "What are you thinking about?" Erik asked me.

"Being here with you." I said but added feeling disgustingly dirty in my mind.

"Good." He kissed me and I pulled away. "Whats wring S?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said. And added to myself But Jordan and rape.

"Its time to announce your prom king and queen at the Tulsa house of night." Lenobia said on stage.

"Come on I want to see who won." I said pulling Erik with me and into the crowd.

"Your prom king ladies and gentlemen is James Stark." Lenobia said and everyone stared clapping. Stark went on stage and got crowned. "And your prom queen is Selene." I looked at Erik my facial expression said did that really just happened and he nodded. I went on stage and got my tiara. "Now the king and queen will share there first dance." Lenobia said and "Love Story" started to play.

"Wanna dance S?" Stark said holding out his hand. I took it and we started to dance on stage. It felt really weird because Stark was my twin brother and nothing more than that.

"Does this feel weird to you?" I asked him.

"Really weird." He answered.

"Agreed. I bet everyone is getting a good laugh." I said and Stark nodded.

"This song makes it even worse." Stark laughed and that made me laugh. When the song was done Erik found me and Zoey found Stark and we all danced to the line up of slow songs.

**Kaylee POV.**

I stood off to the side of the dance floor by myself. Maybe going stag wasn't a good idea but none of the guys who had asked me to go seemed to be right for me. I watched Zoey and Stark dance and they looked so happy together. Then I saw Lo laughing and dancing with Apollo, they really were such a cute couple . I mean look at there names his meant light and hers meant nature and care, if that didn't sound perfect together then nothing did. Then I looked over at the couple of the year Erik and S. Erik was gazing lovingly at S and she kept looking away like something was wrong. I mean I know the whole Jordan thing had made her feel dirty, sick and used but it was really starting to get to her. She was pushing Erik away and he couldn't even tell. I felt bad for them. "Wanna dance." Someone said interrupting my chain of thoughts. I looked up and saw a five foot nine guy with dark brown hair, dark blue eyes like the night sky. He flashed me a smile and I saw he had such pearly white teeth. They were even whiter and better than Taylor Lautner's.

"Sure." I said. He took my hand leading me to the dance floor. We were dancing pretty close for two people who had just met. He had such a charm to him that's made me want to dance with him.

"I'm Demitri Eros but everyone just calls me Eros." He said flashing me that smile. "Whats your name?"

"My birth name is Sofia but I chose to be call Kaylee. Everyone calls me Kay." I said looking up to him. "What does your name mean?"

"God of love and passion." He said.

"Mine means wisdom and keeper of spirits." I said in a strong voice. I was proud of my gifts and the mind reading thing.

"I know you are proud of your gifts." He said.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked him because only Lo and Sel could read my thoughts.

"I don't know but I can read your mind." He said. "I can only read your mind and no one elses."

"Okay." I said. We have a major problem I think were soul mates. I thought it because I was to excited and scared to say it out loud.

"That's not a problem its a blessing." He smiled at me and my heart melted. I felt a burning sensation over my heart. "Are you feeling it to?" He asked me and I nodded. I looked down the top of my dress and there was an outline of a white rose with a black outlined ribbon going through it that says "ALWAYS AND FOREVER" in it. It was so beautiful. Eros looked down his shirt and siad. "Always and forever?"

"Always and forever." I answered and he kissed me with strong feelings that I was starting to feel. We were soul mates.

**Selene POV.**

Erik and I were still dancing and "Your beautiful." was playing. I was beginning to hate that I wanted him to ask me to prom so badly because I felt so out of place in his life. "Erik?" I said. I made him look at me in the eyes.

"Yeah." He said looking a little worried.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." I said. His pupils grew with shock and he looked so hurt. His hands dropped from around my waist and we just stood there looking at each other.

"What? Why?" He said not knowing what to say to make things better but only I knew that things wouldn't be the same ever again.

"I'm sorry." I said. I tried to sound stronger than I felt but my voice kept breaking.

"When did you know?" He asked me in a stern voice. He had a wall up so that I could not see his emotions or read his thoughts.

"Know what?" I said.

"Know that you didn't want to be with me anymore?" He said not letting the wall down yet.

"When I told you I didn't remember who Selene was on the roof but I knew for sure when you put this necklace on me." I said. Erik let the wall down and I saw all the hurt in his eyes. I took off the necklace and I pulled the other one he had gotten me when we first met out of my purse. "Here." I said putting both necklaces in his hand. "I'm sorry Erik." I said trying to back away from him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked me.

"Because I am not Selene anymore. Because I am different. I am Kalona's daughter. I am not worthy of you." I paused. "Because Becca was right I don't deserve you." I yelled and everyone looked at me. "I'm sorry Erik." I kissed him one last time and pulled away very fast. "I'm sorry." I said one last time. I could feel all the fledglings gave on Erik and I. I turned and ran out of the rec hall.

**Erik POV.**

I watched the one girl that I truly love and have feeling for run out of my life. It hurt like hell. My world was falling apart, my soul was shattering and my heart was breaking. I didn't speak when I heard voices call my name. I only had one thought going through my mind. It wasn't even a full thought it was a word. A word that could kill me to live without. It was Selene. Selene. Selene. Selene. Selene. That word danced and mocked me in my mind. "Erik. Erik. Erik." A voice kept saying over and over again to me. I looked at where the voice was coming from. It was...I didn't know who it was. Was it Selene? No. "Erik its Lo." The person said. Lo? That named sounded familiar. "Its because you know me." She said. "Erik Selene made a choice that no one could stop, fix or change not even you. I'm sorry your hurt." She said. She sounded so caring but I guess it was because of her gifts. "Erik." She said once more. My heart hurt. "I know it hurt but could you please snap out of it?" She asked me. I made eye contact with her.

"Okay." I said.

"Your going to be okay Erik." She said as if Selene had broken guys hearts thousands of time and they were okay after it. "She hasn't broken a thousand hearts." Lo smiled at me.

"Whatever." I said. I walked away from them and out the back door of the rec hall to my room.

**Lotus POV.**

Selene was yelling words at Erik that everyone could hear. I saw all eyes on her. Then she ran away. The gang as in Z, Stark, Aphrodite, Darius, Apollo and Kay and her new guy Eros all ran over to Erik. Kay and were in his mind monitoring his thoughts. I answered all his thoughts while Kay looked for something deeper. Then he stormed out of the rec hall. Erik was hurt and no one knew what to say to him or what we could do to help him. "Where's Selene?" Kaylee said.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She's been gone for an hour."

"She's fine Kay." I said. Selene was a warrior, she was the warrior she could handle herself. She just needed some time and space.

"I hope your right." Kaylee said. She had a worried expression that made even me a little worried.

**Selene POV.**

When I got out of the rec hall I sat under this huge oak tree and cried. Time had gone by but I couldn't feel it moving because everything felt like one giant moment. Everything was so messed up. I didn't know who I was anymore and if I didn't know me how could Erik know me either. He deserved someone who knew who they were and didn't forget like I had. "Need a tissue?" I looked up and there was........

**Oh cliffhanger.!**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Were you sad? Because I was.!**

**Please review**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	25. Friends Again Minus Venus

**Chapter 25**

**Selene POV.**

"Need a tissue?" I looked up and it was Stevie Rae holding out a tissue. "Don't worry its no poisoned." She said in her okie voice.

"Thanks." I said taking the tissue from her.

"Rough night." I nodded. "I heard what went down." She said.

"Who didn't hear is the question."

"That's true to." She said smiling impishly at me. "I'm sorry for everything Selene. I was just jealous of you and Zoey." She said to me.

"Really?"

"Yes you two are sister and best friends. Its like she forgot about me." Stevie Rae said looking at the ground.

"She could never forget you." I said looking up at her.

"I'm sorry." She said looking into my gaze.

"Me too." I said.

"I am also sorry I may have made you claustrophobic." She said with an impish smile on her face.

"I forgive you."

"So are we okay?" I looked into her eyes to see if there was any trace of the green eyed monster left and there wasn't so I nodded. "Um... I know this is kinda soon but can I move back into our room?" She asked me in an awkward way that made me laugh.

"Yeah . You can move back into our room." I smiled.

"I guess I better go and move my things from out of Venus' room." She said getting up.

"I'll help you seeing as how I have nothing to do and a bunch of people waiting to ask me questions I won't want to answer." She nodded not wanting to bring up the whole mess that had just happened. We walked to the dorms talking about how dumb our fighting had been and how this time living together is going to be great. When we walked into the room Stevie Rae and Venus had been sharing I saw a girl who looked some what like Aphrodite. She had a red crescent on her face. She had long blond hair that was nice but not as good as Lo's or Aphrodite's because I saw her split ends. She was lying on what I guessed was her bed reading the latest fashion magazine.

"Venus this is Selene and Selene this is Venus." Stevie Rae said to us.

"Hi." I said waving.

"So your the girl who has Erik Night whipped." She said getting off of her bed to look at me.

"I didn't have him whipped." I said but when it came out of my mouth I didn't know who I was trying to convince more her or myself.

"If you say so." She said looking me up and down now. "I can't see why he loved you so fucking much." She said when she finished sizing me up.

"I can't see why either." I said and she looked shocked that I had agreed with her. "That's why I broke up with him." I added and she smiled.

"You broke up with him?" She said to me and I nodded. "Is he sad?"

"I don't know I just left him at the prom." I told her the truth. I looked over and Stevie Rae was packing her things so we could leave.

"I bet he was so sad." Venus sad with a look on her face that was so nasty. "Do you know where he might go?" She asked me. I didn't have to think about this because like me there was one place Erik loved on campus the most and it was where we had our first kiss.

"The East building." I told her.

"Okay. Bye guys." She said grabbing her coat and opening the door. "Thank Selene." She said to me before closing the door. The look that she gave me mad my stomach hurt. What was she going to do to him and did I even want to know.

"What is she going to do?" I said walking over to Stevie Rae to help her pack.

"Probably going to try and get with Erik." She said to me.

"Oh." I said. "Should I like warn him?" I asked her and she shrugged. I pulled out my phone and I had over one hundred texts and missed calls from Erik. "Shit." I said.

_**Erik: S please :(**_

_**Erik: Baby. (L) :D :)**_

_**Erik:Selene.!**_

_**Erik:I love you, (L)**_

_**Erik:Selene is beautiful inside and out.**_

_**Erik: I'm sorry.**_

_**Erik: I can't live without you.**_

_**Erik: Are you reading these?**_

_**Erik: Please come and talk to me.**_

_**Erik: I need you.**_

_**Erik: Call me.**_

_**Erik: Lets talk about this. **_

_**Erik: Do you miss me because I miss you.**_

My phone was filled with so many messages like that. I sat on the bed put my hand to my mouth and cried. "Hey whats wrong?" Stevie Rae asked me and I showed her the texts. "Whoa he loves you."

"But who am I." I said getting up. "I don't know who Selene is anymore Stevie Rae. I am going to warn him about Venus then I will see you in our room." I said walking out of the room.

**Erik POV.**

After I left the rec hall I went to the room Stark and I shared. My mind wasn't letting me accept that Selene didn't want to be with me anymore. I kept texting her phone hoping to get a reply but nothing. If I could just hear her voice on more time then everything might be okay. I heard a knock at my door hoping that my prayers of Selene coming to me had been answered. I didn't bother to wipe my face because nothing could hide the fact that I was a mess. I opened the door and Venus was standing there. "What so you want?" I said in a cold voice.

"To see if you okay." She said walking into the room without even being invited. "I really care about you Erik." She said looking at me.

"Whatever." I said going back to sit on my bed. I opened my phone to see if Selene had texted me but just as I thought she hadn't.

"There's no point in trying to talk to her Erik." Venus said walking closer to me. "She dumped you on prom night Erik." She said putting one hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know what happened." I said taking it away from me.

"I think I do because she told me everything that had happened and how she didn't love you or know who she was blah blah blah." She said trying to mimic Selene's voice. "She doesn't feel the way I feel about you Erik." She said. I got up.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked her.

"Like we belong together." She said. I don't know why but it was a reflex that went off in my body and it made me pull Venus closer to me. Then I lowered my lips to hers and we kissed. When we pulled apart she was breathing hard. "Whoa." She said and pushed me onto the bed. She kissed me hard and started to take off my shirt. Things were happening so fast and I didn't realize what was happening until we were both butt naked. We were having sex.

**------------------------------------------SOME ODD HOURS LATER--------------------------------------------**

**Selene POV.**

I walked for hours trying to clear my head and find who Selene was. I couldn't find her no matter how hard or long I tried to search. I just couldn't find her. She was lost like something you lose and its never found so you don't see it again. I was lost. I wasn't the strong warrior who was sent to Earth on a noble quest. I was a weak girl who just wanted her mommy and daddy to make everything okay again. I wanted to be the moon goddess, night warrior and great daughter of Nyx but how could I do that if I didn't even know who I was. I felt bad for what I had done to Erik but I couldn't be lost and still be with him. I wouldn't hurt him like that. I also felt bad for what Venus was probably planning to do to him. At least I could stop him from that pain. I walked up and into the guys dorm.

**Erik POV.**

Venus was laying in my arms now. "Erik?" She asked me.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" She said looking up at me.

"Nothing." I lied. I was thinking about Selene and what if she found out about what had just happened with Venus and myself. Venus got up. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Shower." She said walking into the bathroom. When I heard the door click I opened my phone and there was still nothing from Selene. I sighed and laid my head on my pillow. Venus was singing in the shower. She had an awful voice compared to Selene. When Venus and I had sex I wasn't there with her my mind was off in all the moments Selene and I had. I wish I could just go back to the day that I first met her and change all the bad things that had happened between us. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up and walked to answer it. I opened it and there was the most beautiful person standing there.

"Selene." I said.

Haha.! Hope you like it.

Love,

Lat


	26. Busted

**Chapter 26**

**Erik POV.**

"Selene." I said.

"I came to tell you Venus is planning something very bad for you." She said looking into my eyes. I could tell she wasn't lying.

"ERIK YOU CAN COME AND JOIN ME IN HERE!" We heard Venus yell.

"I guess you already knew." Selene said looking at me. "I don't know why I even came here." She said turning away very fast but before she turned away I caught a glimpse of the tears that filled in her eyes.

"Selene!" I called after her.

"Forget it Erik. Stop texting and calling me just forget me because I have already forgotten you." She yelled storming out of the building. I slammed the door shut.

"Crap." I yelled.

"Erik whats wrong?" Venus said coming to my side.

"Did you know that she would come here?" I asked her.

"No." She said. "Erik what does it matter were together again." She said. Was she not watching what happened. Couldn't she tell that I had feelings for Selene and no one else. "I love you Erik." She said kissing my neck.

"Firstly we are so not together. We had sex and that all it was." I yelled at her. "Venus I'm sorry but I don't love you." I said my voice now calmer.

"What?" She said a little surprised.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you." I said. She sat on the bed looking as if she might lose her balance.

"You love her don't you?" She said and I nodded. "She's lost Erik." She looked into my eyes.

"I know but she's been to hell and back and lived to tell the tale and almost gotten raped. Wouldn't you feel lost too?" I asked her and she nodded.

"She isn't ready to face you yet Erik." She paused. "She needs time to find who she is and when she does she's going to find you to." Venus took a deep breath so she could continue. "Just give her space." Venus said getting up and getting dressed. "She loves you too she just doesn't remember it."

"When did you get so nice?" I asked her.

"I was always nice to you because I always loved you." She smiled at me. "I'm going to go now." She said.

"Okay. Thanks." I told her and I meant it. She really did give me something to think about in the end. She came up to me and gave me a soft and gentile kiss on the lips.

"Nothing?" She asked me.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She said and walked to the door. "Selene's a lucky but very dumb girl." She said before leaving. I turned on the radio and that song "Baby Come Back." From the swiffer songs.

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see There was something in everything about you Baby come back, you can blame it all on me I was wrong, and I just can't live without you All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear But as the sun goes down I get that empty feeling again How I wish to God that you were here Baby come back, any kind of fool could see There was something in everything about you Baby come back, you can blame it all on me I was wrong, and I just can't live without you Now that I put it all together Give me the chance to make you see Have you used up all the love in your heart Nothing left for me Ain't there nothing left for me

This song could not be more about my life right now. I turned off the radio not wanting to hear anymore and I waited. Waited for school to start tomorrow. Waited to see her smile and laugh with Zoey in my class.

**Selene POV.**

I walked to the big oak tree where I had gone when I ran out of prom. I was feeling so sick and hurt. Erik had sex with Venus. Was he over me? Already? Was I suppose to be happy? The only thing that I knew that was apart of me was my love for Erik. That was the only connection I had to finding me. Was I wrong to let him go then? No, you made the right choice. I told myself and soon I started to believe it. I walked back to my dorm because the sun was coming out. "Selene where have you been?!" Zoey yelled at me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Around." I said changing into my pj's.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I am perfect." I said. "But I told Lenobia I wanted my old office back and that I would not be attending classes." I told her. "I am going to look after things that need to be done around here." I added.

"Oh okay." Zoey said not adding anything. "Night S." She said turning off the light.

"Night Z." I said rolling over on my side.

"I know your not feeling as perfect as you say but I am not saying anything because I know your hurt." She said in the dark of our room.

"Who told you?" I asked because she was talking like she knew more than she was leading on.

"Stevie Rae and Erik." She said. "S can you talk to me please." She begged me.

"No." I said. "Leave it alone Zoey." I warned her. "Night." I said before falling into a never ending nightmare.

**That's it I know but I needed something to lead up to my best chapter next lol I know I suck.**

**Love you Guys so fucking much lol**

**Latisha.!**


	27. I Quite

**Chapter 27**

**Zoey POV.**

I woke and headed straight for the shower. The water was freezing cold when I fist got in but then it got burning hot and I felt that sensation that the elements were combining into one magical thing again. I got out when the water started to turn cold. Selene was sitting on her bed wearing a black pencil skirt, red t-shirt underneath a black button jacket. She looked so cute and professional. "Morning." She smiled up at me but I could see through that fake smile of her.

"Morning." I said walking into the closet to change into a pair of skinny jeans and blue sweat shirt. "Why are you so like dressed up?" I asked her.

"I'm going to work." She said putting on black stiletto boots that had a flash of red on them to match her shirt. '

"So you weren't joking huh?" I said.

"No I wasn't joking. I have been putting off my responsibility's for to long. It time I took charge."

"Is it that or are you avoiding Erik?" I asked her.

"Why would I be doing that Z?" She asked me but didn't give me time to respond. "I don't care about Erik he moved on and I am going to move on. I was the one who ended things." She said not making eye contact.

"Whatever S." I said walking out of the room. Why did she have to push her feelings into a corner? Why can't she just say what she feels. I mean she saw Erik and Venus together, lost Kalona and Neferet, almost gotten raped, almost died, lost Erik well gave him up and lost who she was. Why isn't she talking to anyone with all the things that have happened Selene has never once talked to anyone about how she felt. I don't understand and maybe I should because I was her best friend but I didn't.

**Selene POV. **

Zoey walked out of the room looking mad. I felt like she was mad at me because I didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't me I just hated to let people. I checked my outfit in the mirror and I looked so cute but very old which was good since I was very damn old. I tied my hair into a bun and walked out of the room. When I was walking down the stairs of the girls dorm all eyes were on me. I quickly walked out the building and onto the cold campus. I hurried over to the office buildings. When I got there Lenobia was waiting.

"Hello Selene." She hugged me. "Let me refresh you on your job and everything." She said and I nodded following her.

**Zoey POV.**

I went to all of my morning classes like normal. Everything was so quite without Selene because there was no one to really talk to. Time was going by so slowly and as soon as I heard the bell ring I jumped out of my seat and walked to the dinning hall where thank goddess my friends where. I walked over to our table in the back corner. "Rough morning?" Stark asked me when I sat beside him.

"Quite morning." I corrected him.

"Z I am worried about her." Stevie Rae said. I was glad that her and Selene were friends for real this time.

"Me too." I said taking a bite of the pasta Stark had gotten for me. "She's not talking about it. She's acting as if it didn't happen and Erik doesn't exist." I said finishing my pasta.

"She's hiding it and we all need to give her some space." Aphrodite said and Stark nodded in agreement so I sighed because I knew they were right but I just wanted to know and know now. "Z give her some time and she'll talk." Aphrodite said.

"Lo and I are going to her office after classes." Kaylee told me. "You don't know where it is so you can come with us." I nodded.

"Where are we meeting?"

"Here." Lo said before the bell rang. Kaylee and I walked to class together since she was now in my drama class which made me really happy because no one was in any of my other classes.

"Your worried about her aren't you." Kaylee said to me but it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." I answered anyway.

"You don't hide it as well as Lo and I do." She told me. What was that suppose to mean? "It means we have known Sel forever and we know she doesn't like to talk about things like everyone else." She said but I was still a little confused. "She likes to keep thing bottled up until we find her and talk her into a corner where she spills everything, cries and its all better." Kaylee said sounding like an expert. Was that all? "No that's not all. She forgets about or closes off anything that caused her this pain which in this case is Erik." Kaylee said sounding sure as hell about what she had just said. Thank Nyx for mind reading I don't know what I would do without it. "We would be having a normal conversation." Kaylee smiled and I laughed as we entered the drama room. "Hey Erik." She said before I lead her to the seat where Selene and I normally sat.

"Its ." Erik said at the front of the class. "Class this is Kaylee." Erik said to everyone. Kay got up and waved.

"You can call me Kay and girls you better stat away from Eros." She said and I laughed.

"Okay everyone were going to write monologs today." Erik said writing the instructions on the board. "Okay you may begin." He said. "Zoey, Kaylee can I speak with you in the hall?" Kaylee and I nodded and walked into the hall.

"Whats up Erik?" Kay asked.

"Wheres Selene?" He asked looking a little worried.

"She took her job back at the school. She wanted to focus on being the highest high priestess." Kaylee said.

"Oh. Are you sure that's why she took it back?" Erik said looking at me.

"Yes." I lied.

"Okay. Now lets all go back in there." He said. We all walked back into class and sat in our seats until the bell rang. Kaylee walked me to my last class and told me to meet her in the dinning hall with Lo and I said okay.

**Erik POV. **

I didn't have another class after that last on with Zoey and Kaylee. I was thinking about Selene. Was I making her uncomfortable being on campus? Was it my fault she dropped out? Did she hate me? And if she did I couldn't live here knowing that. I was so dumb of course she hated me and never wanted to see me again. I couldn't stay here anymore. I went to my room packed all of my things and put them into my car. I walked over to the administration building and I saw Lenobia. "Hello Erik." She said walking up to me.

"Hey Lenobia. You are just the person I was looking for." I said.

"Why is that?" She asked me.

"I wanted to let you know that I am quieting." I said flat out.

"Oh you can not tell me that you must tell the one who is running all the school business." She smiled at me.

"Do you know where that is?"

"Make a right down this hall and make a left." She said. "Erik I hope you are happy wherever you chose to go now." She said before walking off.

"I will be because Selene will be happy with me gone." I said to myself and walked down the hall. I made the first right and then the left. I was standing in front of an office that said: **Selene Athens**. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called. I slowly opened the door. She was sitting behind a glass desk with her black apple laptop in front of her. I walked up to her desk. "Please sit down Erik." And I did. "What is it I can help you with?" She said not looking up from her computer.

"I want to quite." This made her head snap up so fast. She didn't say anything.

**Selene POV.**

"I want to quite." Erik said. I felt my head jolt up. I was confused why did he want to quite.

"Why is that you wanted to quite?" I asked him,

"There's nothing for my here." He said staring at me.

"Didn't look like that to me." I said under my breath so that he could barely hear it. "So you want to quite." I felt my voice breaking. He nodded. "Okay. Let me get you the papers." I said getting up from my big desk chair. I walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out resignation papers. Mid stride walking to my desk I fell. My ankle twisted and I just dropped.

"Selene!" Erik said and he was by my side in a second.

"What." I said getting up. He looked hurt and I didn't care because I bet I looked hurt yesterday too. I sat in my chair and Erik went back to his. "Sign here." I said giving him the pen and papers. He signed all six sheets.

"Is that it?" He asked me clearly not talking about the papers anymore.

"Yeah." I said getting up. "I'm sorry you have made this choice Erik." I said reaching my hand out and he took it."It will be a grate loss to the staff to lose you." I added.

"Thanks." He said letting my fore arm go. "I love you that's why I did it." He said leaving my office. I slumped down in my chair my whole body going numb. I buried my head in my hand and stayed in that position.

**Lotus POV.**

Z, Kay and I meet in the dinning hall and walked over to the administration building. We got into the elevator to the tenth floor where Selene's office would be. When we got out of the elevator we bumped into Erik. "Hey." I said. I waved for Kay and Z to go on ahead. "Did you just see her?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?" I asked him because it would hurt her more than ever.

"Because I quite and I am leaving." He said looking extremal sad which hurt my heart.

"Why?" I asked because I knew that when Selene found herself she would be a complete mess if he wasn't there.

"I'm giving her space." He said.

"Will you come back?" I asked him because I was going to miss him to. He was like my soul twin.

"I don't know Lo." He said honestly.

"I'm going to miss you." I said feeling the tears in my eyes.

"At least someone will." He said hugging me. "I'll miss you to but you can call me." He said kissing the top of my head.

"No I can't." He gave me a questioning look. "Selene needs me and for I don;t know how long. She'll need you to." I said looking into his dark massive blue eyes and saw tears.

"No she won't Lo and you know that." He said letting one tear fall. "I gotta go my plane leaves in ten minutes and I still have to drive to the airport." I nodded. "Bye Lo." He hugged me again.

"Bye Erik." I said. He let go and walked into the elevator. He waved until the doors closed. I wiped my tears because it was Selene's turn to be sad and she needed it way more than I did. I marched down the hall to her office. Z and Kay were standing outside waiting for me.

"Say bye to your soul twin?" Kay asked me and I nodded. "Lets go in then." We opened the door and walked in. Sel had her head in her hands. She looked up when we walked in. She got out of her seat and we crowed her in a group hug and Selene the strong tough night warrior, bad ass daughter of Nyx, moon goddess and most fearful person in existence cried and cried in our circle around her.

**Hope you like it I like cried writing the part with Lo and Erik. So sad.**

**Love,**

** Lat.! (L) :)**


	28. Fights

**Read and Review Please. And answer the question.**

**Chapter 28**

**Erik POV.**

Before I left I dropped something off for Selene that she could see when she got home. I got into the car and drove off heart broken. I didn't know when I would come back but I would and I would come with a dragon if I had to for Selene. "Good bye S." I said pulling off campus grounds.

**Kaylee POV.**

Selene had been crying now for over six hours. She was saying things about Neferet, Kalona, Jordan and Erik. She was also talking about how she was such a screw up and how everything was her fault. She told us she felt like dying but we all knew she wouldn't. "Shoot I have to go." Zoey said. I nodded that it was okay.

"We'll take her home." I said.

"Okay thanks. S I'm so sorry. I love you." Zoey said before sprinting out the door. I let Sel cry for a little while longer when she finally calmed down I spoke.

"Lets go home." I said and she nodded. We walked next door to the girls dorms. None of the girls bothered to look at us as we walked in. we hurried to Selene and Zoey's room. We walked in and Selene went straight to the bathroom. Lo and I didn't argue we just let her go.

**Selene POV.**

I went straight into the shower when we got home. I turned the water so that it was burning hot. It stung my skin a little but the pain went away. I was lost and now Erik was gone kept running through my head. I needed to get out of here and fast. But where would I go? I would go back to Paris and pretend that none of this had ever happened. I got out of the shower and dressed in all black. I walked out of the bathroom. "Bye." I said to Lo and Kay.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Kay asked me.

"To Paris." I said in a like da voice.

"No your fucking not." I was shocked that that had come outta Lo's mouth.

"New fucking flask Lotus you aren't my fucking mother or my dad." I yelled at her. "I don't want to be here."

"Why not ? Huh Sel? Because you want to run from your problems?" She said in a harsh tone while Kay stayed quiet.

"Your right Lo. I am running away. After all its what I do best." I yelled. "I've lost every fucking thing." I shouted my voice feeling so strong.

"Your not the only one who has lost someone they love Sel so grow the fuck up." She said sounding very agitated.

"I have lost Erik, Kalona, Neferet, and myself. What have you lost Lo." I paused. "Nothing. You have the perfect life. A normal mom and dad. Soul mate. So tell me Lo what have you lost?" I questioned her.

"I lost my brother." She said looking hurt but I was to mad to care.

"You don't have a brother you dumb ass." I said.

"I have a soul brother just like you." She took a deep breath. "Erik was my soul brother and he's gone because of you." She said.

"It was his choice moron." I was still yelling and Kay was still quiet.

"No he did it for you." She walked to the door. "I don't know why he would do it for you. I mean look at you your a lost bitch." Lo said in such a cold voice before walking out. I pick u p a lamp and threw it at the door. It broke into a million and one pieces.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled on last time. "I HATE YOU!"

"You don't hate her." Kaylee said coming up to me.

"I do just like I hate you." I said giving her an evil look.

"Sel we've known each other our whole lives and I know you don't mean that." She said looking hurt but I still didn't care.

"Wanna know something funny?" I asked her.

"Sure." She was a little hesitant.

"I do mean it. I hate you just like I hat her and everyone else on the stupid Earth." I said with such anger that made my voice echo Kalona's and more.

"You've really lost it Selene." Kaylee said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know you anymore. Hell you don't even know you anymore you dumb shitless ass face bitch." She said walking out of my room. I was so mad that I couldn't move. The door opened and Zoey walked in.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked me.

"I'm leaving." I said.

"Where are you going?" She looked worried.

"Paris." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because no one cares or loves me here."

"Are you coming back?" She asked her voice a little shaken.

"Hell fucking no." I said slamming the door so hard. I headed to my parking garage and got into my car.

**Lotus POV.**

Who the hell did Selene think she is. I lost Erik to. I'm hurting to. The world doesn't revolve around her. She has such a big head. How were we ever best friends. I was walking around campus not picking just one spot to stop at. I was to mad to talk to anyone right now. "Lo wait." Someone called after me. I looked back and it was Apollo. "Why are you so mad?" He asked me.

"Because I can be." I said in my best bitch like voice.

"Lo." He said giving my sad eyes and I caved.

"Selene and I had a fight." I said.

"You two will make up." He said and I shook my head. "You will because you love each other." He was right I did love Selene she was my sister no matter what.

"Your right." I said hugging him. "Sorry I was such a bitch to you."

"I know but you were mad." He took my hand. "Let's go find Selene." He said and I nodded.

"Her room." We walked back to the girls dorm rooms.

**Kaylee POV.**

As soon as I left the room I bumped into Eros. "Hey love." He smiled at me.

"Hi." I said and walked to my room with Eros. I sat with him on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Big ass fight with Lo, Sel and I." He nodded. "I hate Sel." I said sounding and feeling sure of myself.

"You can lie to your friends but not a soul mate." He said kissing my head.

"So you think I should say sorry?" I asked him.

"Did you do something wrong?" He countered my question. I thought about it. I yelled, swore, called her a name and I left when she needed me most.

"Yes." I said. I had left my sister when she was calling me to save her from herself. I left her to die. "I have to go and find her." I said and Eros nodded.

"I'll be here when you get back." I left the room and bumped into Lo and Apollo.

"Going to find her to?" Lo asked and I nodded. "What happened. I thought everything that happened after she left and she saw it all. "Shit." She swore. "Apollo you can wait in our room."

"Eros is there." I added and he nodded walking away. "Lets do this." I said opening the door. Zoey was crying when we walked in. "Z whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Selene left and she isn't coming back. Because no one loves her." Zoey said her voice was weak.

"We have to find her." Lo spoke up and I agreed.

"Lets go now before were to late." I said out loud and I sent a silent prayer to Nyx. _**"Please help us find Sel okay."**_

**Hope you like it.!**

**Should Erik and Selene be together?**

**Love, Lat.!**


	29. Poem Letter, Missing Again

**Please Read and Review.!**

**Chapter 29**

**Selene POV.**

I was in my car. I hadn't moved in hours. I hadn't felt in days. I hadn't cared hours ago. I gave up love a day ago. I let my self go a week ago. I forgot who I was days ago. I lost myself right now. Who was Selene? Was she strong? Was she powerful? Was she nice? Did she ever love anyone? Was she even a person? Was I Selene? My head was pressed on the steering wheel. I wanted to leave but if I did would I forget more? That's what kept me here.

**Zoey POV.**

Lo, Kay and I had searched everywhere for Selene and we didn't find any trace of her. I was starting to worry even more now. I can't get the image of her before she left out of my mind. Her eyes were mad but filled with sadness. They were begging me to help her, to tell her to stay. I did nothing I let her go. Why I let her go I will never know. We were walking to the parking garage the only place we hadn't checked. Sure enough Selene's car was still there. I guess things really are in the last place you look. We approached the car and Selene was sitting in it with her head pressed on the wheel. She looked so hurt. I opened the door and she looked up so fast. "What? Come to yell some more or maybe this time get in a good laugh." She said.

"No." I said.

"We came to help you." Kay added.

"And take you home." Lo finished.

"I don't have a home." S said in her stubborn voice.

"Your home is where ever we are." Lo said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean those things." She said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about the whole twin soul thing between you and Erik." Selene said looking at Lo with loving eyes. "Kay I'm sorry I lashed out at you when you were only trying to help me." Selene admitted to Kaylee.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you when you needed me." Kay said hugging Selene.

"Zoey I'm sorry I was mean to you when you didn't even say a word." Selene said looking at me.

"Its fine. Now lets get you home." They all nodded in agreement and we walked back to the dorm rooms. Selene and I went into our room while Kay and Lo went to there's. "Whats that?" I said pointing to an envelope on Selene's bed.

"I don't know." She looked a little scared.

"Open it." I said and but she shook her head. "Okay. I am so tired." I yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm going to the East building." Selene said still holding the letter in her hands. "I'll come back I promise. I just need to say bye and let things go." I nodded not arguing with her. As soon as she closed the door I jumped into be and fell asleep.

**Selene POV.**

I sat on the roof of the East Building like normal. I had the envelope in my hand. I was curious as to what was in it and who it was from. The front said:** To Selene**. In beautiful handwriting. I opened it because I was just so curious. It was a note with two things attached to it. The note read.

**Selene,**  
I am sorry for what ever I did. I love you. I fell in love with you the first  
time I saw you. You looked so beautiful, and strong, and not like any other. When  
you first pushed me away it hurt, but i did not give up. Then once we went out and  
got to know each other, you fell in love with me too. We had so many good times, and  
we had so much fun together. Then I realized that you werent beaautiful and strong.  
I realized that you were so much more. You are beautiful, beyond smart, you are the  
light of my eyes, and so much more. I really do love you, and i really wish that you  
do not leave. Zoey and Aphrodite, and everyone else will miss you so much. Please  
don't go. I can write for ever about my love for you, and how much i wish you wouldnt  
leave but, i wont. Though i did attatch a poem.  
**I LOVE YOU ,**  
**Erik N.  
xoxo i love you babe oxox**

My heart cringed every time he said he loved me. I grabbed the second page and read it.

i love you S

before i first met you

i didnt beleive in love at first sight

then when i saw you

i knew it was real and ever so true

**S**- strong

**E**- elegant

**L**- lovable

**E**- energetic

**N**- Night's Love, My love

**E**- erriplaceable

i love you s

youre the light of my eye

youre the glue holding my heart in one

you keep my soul together

and you are my life

i love you s

ps- i know i spelled things wrong but it doesnt matter with how  
much i care for you. you make my heart flutter and i love you.  
thats all i can say.

**by: E. Night**

That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever written for me. I was putting them back into the envelope when I saw that there was a photo in it. I grabbed the picture and it was a picture of Erik and I on his birthday. I was sitting on his lap and he was blowing out the candles. I noticed that he wasn't looking at the candles when he was blowing them out. His gaze was on me the whole time. I couldn't help but smile. I tucked everything back into the envelope and put it into my pocket. I launched myself off the roof. I wasn't going home like I had told Zoey I would. I went over to Erik's apartment. Even though he shared a room with Stark he also had his teachers apartment. I opened the door with the key I had. I walked in and sat on his couch since all of his stuff was still there.

**Zoey POV.**

"Selene?!" I said when I woke up. I looked over and Selene wasn't in her bed. "She lied to me." I said to myself. I called Kay and Lo's room and Kaylee said she would be on her way.

"Z whats wrong?" Kaylee said bursting through my door.

"She isn't here." I said.

"She left?!" Kaylee yelled and I nodded. "She wouldn't leave like that." Kaylee said thinking and pacing around the room. "Call Erik." She said ad I nodded.

**Erik POV.**

I was sitting on the plane waiting for take off when my phone rang. The caller ID said Zoey. "Hey Z." I answered.

"Erik where are you?" She said.

"On the plane." I answered her.

"Have you heard from Selene?" She asked me in a shaky voice.

"No. Why?" I said getting out of my seat and off the plane.

"Sir do you not want to go to London?" The Vamp pilot asked me.

"No I'll catch the plane later." I said and they nodded.

"Your going to London?" Zoey said.

"Z whats wrong with Selene?" I said not answering her question.

"She's gone Erik." She said slowly.

"She's dead?" I said my voice breaking.

"No she left last night and I don't know where she is. I thought you might." Zoey said. I could tell she was very worried.

"I'm on my way." I said hanging up the phone, jumping into my car and driving 200km or miles/ per hour. I got to the House of Night in five minutes. Kaylee was at the gate waiting for me.

"What took you so damn long?" She yelled at me.

"I was on the plane." I said and she nodded remembering I was leaving. "Lets split up." I said walking away leaving her standing there.

**Kaylee POV.**

After Erik walked away I ran to the front building to meet Zoey. "Erik's here and looking for Sel." I said when I got there.

"Shit. I knew I shouldn't have let her go." Zoey said blaming herself.

"She would have gone anyway. Plus I bet Erik will find her." I said. I felt good saying that because it felt true. She nodded. "Come on we have to go back to the dorm and wait to see if she's coming back." I said leading Zoey to the dorms.

**Erik POV.**

I walked into my old apartment in the teacher's building. I was about to put my key in when I saw that it wasn't even locked. I pushed it open and sure enough Selene was sitting on my couch crying. I walked slowly over to her. "Thinking?" I asked and she turned around.

"Yeah." She got up. "I have to go Zoey's probably freaking out." She said.

"She is." I said and she stopped moving. "She called me to come and find you." I told her and she didn't look too surprised. I walked over to her and wiped her tears but I kept my hands on her face.

"What the hell are you doing Erik." She said pulling away from me. "Shit! Don't you have a plane to catch." She said.

"Your right I do." I said walking away but I heard her say something.

"Why'd you even come anyway?" She asked my back.

"Because no matter how lost you are I still love and care about you." I said and she walked by me through the door.

"Well don't." She said in a bitch voice and left the building. I punched the wall and walked back to my car. I drove slower to the airport this time. The plane was still there so I got on.

"Back sir?" The pilot asked me and I nodded. I found my seat, turned off my phone so no one could call me and watched a movie on my itouch.

**Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to Stark's Missy aka Kay for the note and poem from Erik and also the idea about Erik finding Selene. Love ya.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	30. Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 30**

**Selene POV.**

I walked into my dorm room and Zoey jumped at me. "Where have you been?" She asked me.

"East building." I said telling only half of the truth.

"We sent Erik to look for you." She said letting me go.

"I know he came to me and told me you were worried." I said giving her a look that said thanks but no thanks for sending Erik after me.

"Sorry." She said and I shrugged. "I have to go but are you okay." I nodded she hugged me one last time and left. I changed and walked over to my office because a new teacher was coming and Lenobia said it would be one that I loved. When I got inside I was so shocked. "Jacen!" I said.

**Who is Jacen and it is pronounced Jason just spelled differently.**

**Dadada I know I suck lol. I will update later after make it or break it.**

**Love latisha**


	31. The Sun and Moon

**Please Read and Review.!**

**Chapter 31**

**Selene POV.**

"Jacen!" I said.

"Sel." He came up to me and and gave me a tight hug and lifted me off the ground spinning me around. "I missed you like crazy." He said into me ear while spinning me. He finally put me down.

"What are you doing here?" I said not even realizing it was in a cold voice.

"What not happy to see me?" He asked taking my hands in his.

"Yes but its unexpected." I smiled impishly at him.

"I came because I missed you love." He said and I smiled more. "I love that smile of yours." He said rubbing my cheek.

"JACEN!" I heard two girly shirks and then I saw Kaylee and Lotus tackling Jacen.

"Hey Lo and Kay." He said hugging them. "I missed you guys to." He said with that boyish charm he always had. They kept talking about what they were doing but I was remembering the past.

*************************FLASH BACK*************************************************

_**Age 5**_

"_Selene this is Jacen." Jacen's moms said. "Jacen is you soul mate." _

"_Hi." I said with my high pitched five year old voice. Jacen punched me in the arm._

"_I like you." He said and I smiled and my cheeks were all hot. _

"_The Moon and the Sun." His mom said looking from the two of us. "Want to hear a story?" She asked us and we nodded. "It is said that the Moon goddess and the Sun god will be soul mates. Together they will save the world. They will protect all man kind and there love is ever lasting. Its called the **Eternal Love.** The love of the Moon and Sun together is powerful." She said looking at us with such love but more at me. "You will be my daughter soon Selene." She said and I smiled. Even though I was five I had the brain, knowledge and wisdom of a hundred year old vampire immortal. _

"_Of course Bliss." I said. Bliss was Jacen's mom's name. _

"_Now run along you two." She said and I can remember Jacen and I running in the fields. _

************************10 YEARS LATER**********************************************

_**Age 15**_

"_Selene lets go out." Jacen said lying on my bed. He was the only boy Erebus and Kalona let in my room._

"_Where?" I asked him._

"_Earth." He smiled a dangerous smile. "We can see a movie." He got up and walked over to where I was standing. _

"_Why?" I said. He wrapped his arms around me._

"_Because we just can. It'll be like our first real date." He said kissing my neck._

"_Fine." I said and we ran out of my mothers kingdom undetected and through the door that took us to Earth. We were in America. We were on a high cliff. "Its beautiful." I said._

"_You are." He smiled at me. _

"_I know but I just love the moon."_

"_Like I love the sun." I nodded. "I love you Sel." He said to me._

"_I love you to Jase." I smiled back. He came over and hugged me._

"_For eternity." He said in my ear._

"_Eternity." I agreed. Then he kissed me. It wasn't like any other kiss we had shared. It was true and filled with love. _

****************************10 MORE YEARS LATER***********************************

_**Age 25**_

_Jacen and I sat hand in hand on my mother sofa. "Hello Jacen and Selene." My mother said walking in._

"_Pleasure Nyx." Jason smiled a boyish smile at her and I waved._

"_Selene do you remember when Kalona left?" I nodded. "You are our most powerful warrior and you have my gifts and more. Plus Kalona loves you." She said and I nodded telling her to keep on going. "You must go after him." She said._

"_NO!" Jacen said jumping out of his seat._

"_Jase sit down." I said and he did._

"_Selene I would not ask this of you-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand._

"_I will go." She nodded. _

"_You will be fourteen again." She waved her hand over me and I heard Jase gasp from beside me. _

"_Sel look." He said. I walked over to the mirror and I was really fourteen again._

"_Great more puberty." I said and Jacen smiled. _

"_You must go now." My mom said and I nodded._

"_Love you." Jacen said before kissing me._

"_For eternity." I said and he kissed me again. That was our thing. He would say he loves me and I'd say for eternity. _

"_Be safe." He said looking worried._

"_I will but nothing and no one can hurt me I am the night warrior." I said. He hugged me and I went to Earth after Kalona._

**************************END OF FLASHBACK****************************************

I tuned back into the present. I was looking like a sixteen year old girl and Jacen looked like he did when he was sixteen. I had only aged two years in the centuries I was gone and I was so grateful for this. We were us. We were one. For all of eternity. "I am just so happy that were all together again." Jacen said walking over to me with Lo and Kay at his side. "Me, my girl and our closet friends." He put his arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah." I said giving a fake smile. I was happy to see him but I was still missing Erik. "Let's go." I took his hand. "I want you to meet my roommate Zoey, soul twin Stark, and all my new best friends and the red fledglings." I said pulling Jacen into the elevator with Kay and Lo with us every step of the way. We walked to the dinning hall because it was lunch. We walked to the back table were the gang my family was sitting. Lo and Kay sat with there mates and Jacen and I slid in across from Z and Star. "This is Jacen but I call him Jase." I said to everyone.

"More like." Shaunee said.

"Hottie." Erin finished. I guess Jacen was hot. With his light brown skin tone that was to die for, light brown eyes with a tint of green in them, perfect smile, funny, smart and athletic. So yeah I guess he was pretty hot.

"Thanks." Jacen smiled. "So I an guessing your Zoey and your Stark her soul twin?" Z and Star nodded.

"Jase is Selene's eternity." Kay said and then laughed at Zoey and Stark's faces. Don't mention Erik. I thought and she nodded.

"Eternity?" Z and Stark said at the same time.

"Yeah were soul mates." Jacen said. "The sun and the moon." He added.

"So long long have you two been a one." I heard Venus ask.

"Since we were five." Jacen said and I hit my hand off of my forehead. "Sel you okay?" He asked me.

"Um yeah I just had a headache but poof it went away." I said trying to make it look normal.

"Wait did you say five as in five years old?" Venus said. "Then what about E-" I cut her off.

"Jacen can you go to my dorm with Zoey and Stark." He gave me a why look. "I need to talk to Venus." I said and he nodded. Z, Stark and Jase all left the table. "Guys he doesn't know about Erik and were going to keep it that way." I said and they all nodded. I got up and so did Venus. She was by my side in a flash. "What?" I said walking out of the dinning hall.

"You still love Erik." She said and I didn't say anything. "He loves you to. He told me he didn't love me because he loved you." She said making me stop dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say?" I asked her because I was surprised.

"When you left his room I said I loved him and he said he doesn't love me. Gosh are you slow?" She said in a bitch voice.

"Oh well he left." I said about to walk away but her voice stopped me.

"He'll come back for you Selene." She said in a soft voice.

"How would you know?" I said coldly.

"Because I have loved Erik since I meet him. And what he told me makes me know that he's coming back." She paused. "Your just to stupid to see that you love him as much as he loves you." She said before walking away.

"I don't." I yelled after her and she spun around so fast.

"You know what you don't?" She asked me and I stayed quiet. "You don't love Jacen as you say you do. You love Erik and you will never forget him." She said walking back into the dinning hall and I kept going on my walk over to the dorms. When I walked in Z, Stark and Jase were all laughing.

"Hey love." Jacen said to me but I only smiled. "I'm moving in with your bro." I nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked me and I saw concern in his eyes.

"Just a lot on my mind." He nodded. Damn he was so understanding.

"Well then we'll go." He said and Stark nodded. Jacen leaned down and kissed me. "Bye love."

"Bye." I said. "Bye bro." I hugged Stark.

"Bye sis. Love ya, don't worry about Erik and stay safe." He said in my ear I nodded and Jacen and Stark walked out of the room.

"So want to tell me what was in the envelope?" Zoey asked me. I sat and my bed and she sat beside me. I handed it to her. She read the note then the poem and lastly she looked at the picture.

"This is tots lovable." She said and I smiled. "He loves you." She said and I nodded but not really caring because now my soul mate was here and it was time to forget about Erik. "Night S." Zoey said getting off of my bed and into hers.

"Night Z." We turned off the lights and I fell asleep so fast.

**Hope you like it.!**

**Please Read and Review.!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	32. Who's Erik

**Please Read and Review and Answer the Question at the bottom.!**

**Chapter 32**

**Selene POV.**

I woke up really late because Z, Stevie Rae, Kay, Lo and Star had left for school already. I ran into the shower and when I got out I decided to clean my side table by my bed. The top drawer was filled with things like my make up so I left it. Then the second drawer had pens and thing so I left that too. Then my last drawer was filled with photo's and things of Erik and I. I went through all of them making them extra neat and tidy and I put them back in the drawer with the note, poem and new photo on top. I closed the drawer very delicately. There was a knock at the door so I went to answer it. I was taken by a soft sweet familiar kiss and pushed back into my room. The door closed and I was lying on the bed with someone on top of me. When they finally let me get my breath back I saw it was Jacen. "Nice entrance." I laughed.

"You know how I do." He smiled. I traced his marks. They were yellow and bright like the sun. "Who's Erik?" He asked me. He was still on top of me not moving.

"No one." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Your lying to me moon." He said. He only called me moon when I was lying or I was in trouble.

"Sun, I am because you don't need to know about him." I said and he gave me a puppy dog look. "No." I said rolling out of his grasp. I went to use the bathroom.

**Jacen POV.**

Sel went into the bathroom. I laid on her bed waiting for her to come back and tell me who this Erik guy was. I looked around the room that she shared with Zoey and Stevie Rae. I looked in her closet and saw so many clothes. Then I looked in her side table by the bed. The top drawer was filled with make up. The second one with pens and writing things. Then I opened the last drawer and saw notes, photo and so many other things. I took them all out and set them on the bed. I started to page through the photo album, read the notes, letters and things.

**Selene POV.**

I walked out of the bathroom and Jase was reading something of mine. I walked closer and I saw he was reading and looking at all the things Erik had written for me and the photos. "What are you doing?" I asked him. I was flipping out he had no right to go into my stuff like that.

"Looking." He said not even looking up at me. "Moon you could have told me you were tempted." He said finally looking up at me.

"Tempted?" I said it like a question.

"Yes by an _Earth person_." He said the word Earth person with utter disgust in his voice.

"What do you me by Earth person?" I asked him.

"People or vamps. On Earth." He said. "Sel you were weak."

"I'm not a weak as you." I yelled. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry Jase." I said and he came over and stood in front f me.

"Tell me about him." He said and I gave him a questioning look. "About Erik. The guy who made you happy when I wasn't here." He said. "The tempter." He said under his breath but I pretended not to hear him. I told him everything that had happened and he sat there no saying anything when I had finished.

"Jase say something." I said.

"Do you love this tempter?" He asked me. "Erik." He corrected himself. I stayed silent. "Selene we are having bonding ceremony." He said to me like I was dumb even though I did forget about that one. A bonding ceremony is when you and your soul mate have this big thing that's like your wedding but it bigger because its with your mate. You must be bound to your make every century but Jase and I got and exception because I was on Earth but now that he's here there isn't anything standing in the way.

"I know that Jase." I said in such a hateful tone.

"I'm sorry." He said hugging me. "I just don't want to loose you." He said clinging to me tightly.

"I know." I whispered. He had always been afraid to loose me ever since we were younger. Boys would ask me out and he'd get worried.

"No more Erik?" He said pulling slightly away to look at my face.

"No more." I said quietly.

"Good." He kissed me but I felt nothing. I wasn't there with him in the kiss I was where ever Erik was. Damn Venus for cursing me like this. "I have to run but will I see you later?" He asked me and I nodded. "We can plan the boning ceremony." I gave him a weak little smile and he left.

"Why me." I said looking at the ceiling. I slumped down onto my bed. I re-organized everything Jase had taken out and put it into a box this time, then I threw the box onto the top shelf of mine and Z's closet. "Bye." I said kissed my hand and touched the box one last time. Then I walked out of the closet and closed the door. It was like a sentimental thing about me closing the open door on Erik. When I closed the closet Stevie Rae was staring at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Saying good bye." I said.

"To Erik." I nodded. "You will always love him." She said and I stayed very still. "Wanna talk?" She asked me looking worried.

"No. Its over." I said simply. "Not going to school?" She shook her head. "Same." She laughed at me.

"You quite I didn't." And I couldn't help but laugh to.

"That's true." I said when I finished laughing. "So what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Worrying." She said looking at me.

"About me?" She stayed silent so I took that as a yes. "I'm fine." I said my voice breaking a little.

"Don't lie to me." Stevie Rae said. We had become really close. We trusted each other with every secret.

"I miss him." I said. Even though it had been a day I missed Erik being there when I woke up or when I wanted him there which was very often. She came over and hugged me.

"I know you do." She said into my ear. "I think about him a lot." She said to me.

"You do?" I said sitting on my bed with Stevie Rae sitting on it to.

"Yeah." She said honestly. "I think he's coming back." She said and she sounded so sure.

"Oh well." I said. "I have to get bound to Jacen." I said.

"What!?!" She yelled.

"I'll tell you later when Z, Kay and Lo get here but I have to go and find Lenobia." Stevie Rae nodded and I left the room. I walked to the stables. Lenobia was sitting there petting the horse named Annabelle. "Hey." I said when I got closer.

"Hello my daughter." She said kissing me on the head. "I see you have found that Jacen has come to be with you." I smiled and nodded. I did love having him here close to me because we were soul mates but I was missing Erik a little to. I was even more lost now.

"Will you come to my room once school is out?" I asked her.

"Of course but what for Selene." She said looking a little bit worried.

"Its not bad. Jacen and I are soul mates so were planning our bonding ceremony and I wanted you there." I said and Lenobia smile touched her eyes.

"I would love to be there." She said hugging me. "Love you Selene." She said.

"I love you to Earth mother." I said. "I better get going but meet us all in my room after school." She nodded and we waved good bye. I walked back to my dorm.

**Hope you like it.! Please read and review.! Its almost time to end this book so please answer the question.:**

**How do you think this book should end?!**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	33. Jobs

**Please Read and Review.!**

**Chapter 33**

**Selene POV.**

Everyone was talking an Jacen and I were looking at each other like what is happening here."Okay okay. Everyone shut up." I said and everyone stopped talking right away. Zoey, Stark, Stevie Rae, Kaylee, Lotus, Lenobia, Jacen and I were all in my room. We were about to start talking about the bonding arrangements. "Thank you." I said when I knew for sure that they were done talking. "So were here to talk about the bonding." I said and everyone nodded.

"We need invitations, a venue, Sel's dress, bonds maid dresses, my suit, my bondsmen suits, flowers, food and a date for everything to happen.." Jacen said taking command but I stepped in.

"Erebus and Nyx my parents would like to be there." I said and everyone nodded. "So we need a date so that they may be able to attend my bonding." I said and paused to think about it. "I will go and see them once this meeting is over."

"Who can do the invitations?" Jacen said and everyone looked confused as fuck.

"Lenobia and Stevie Rae invites?" I asked and they nodded. "Can you do them in really fancy handwriting for the invite part but the envelope Lenobia can you please do it in your special calligraphy?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said and her and Stevie Rae left to get started on that.

"Okay so now Lo can you and Apollo start making the flowers. I would like them to be light and colorful." I said and Lo nodded since light was Apollo's thing and nature was hers. She walked out to go and find Apollo. "Zoey and Stark you guys will plan the food. Star you know what I like because were twins so I am trusting both of you." They nodded and left. "Okay last but totally not least. Kay will you go shopping with me for all the dresses and then go with Jase to find nice suits for the guys to wear?" I asked.

"Da! I know you need my help with fashion." She smiled and hugged me. "When do you wanna go?" She asked me.

"When I finish talking to my mom and dad." I said and she nodded.

"Kay' then I'll go and help Lo for now." I nodded and she left.

"Time to face the rents'" I said and Jacen laughed.

"Tell Nyx and Erebus hi for me." He smiled that little boy smile that I loved so much.

"Okay! What are you going to do while I'm out of it for mom knows how long?" I asked because I wasn't sure if there were any jobs left for him to do.

"I will get the DJ and plan all the music" He said. I nodded and he left the room. I called spirit to me.

"Take me to my mothers kingdom please." I said to spirit and it did as I asked.

Hope you like it. Please read and review.

Will her parents be happy? Lol yeah probs.

I will add more later in like an hour and I promise it'll be longer.!

Love,

Lat.!


	34. Nyx Erebus, Plannings

**Chapter 34**

**Selene POV.**

"Erebus!" I called when I entered my mother kingdom. "EREBUS!" I called louder in case he hadn't heard me. "Erebus." I called one last time.

"Selene whats the matter." He said walking over to me from the door on the west wall.

"Nothing I need to speak with you and my mom." He smiled at me.

"Okay." He took a deep breath then belted for my mom to come. "NYX." He came over and gave me a big hug. "Nice to see you." He said before my mother appeared in the room.

"You to." I said then looked at my mom.

"Hello Selene." She said hugging me and kissing my head. "Are you well?" She asked me.

"Yes." I paused to think about how I was going to say what I had to say. "Jacen has joined me on Earth." I said.

"I am aware Bliss and Krishna have told us." Krishna was Jacen's father. He was like the Lord's incarnate. They called him the playful lord when he was on Earth. In India to be exact, is where he appeared.

"Well that means we must be bound together." I said.

"Ah the tradition of the centuries." Erebus said. "Making two soul one but it can only be done with your soul mate." He smiled at my mom.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"So you and Jacen are getting bound?" My mom said as if in disbelief.

"Yes because we did not do it before because I had to leave so now it is the time that two become one." I said in my most smart like voice ever.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" My mom said looking deep into my eyes. Her question made me think and think for a really long time. Did I want to be with Jacen? Maybe. Should I be with Jacen? Yes. Did he make me happy? I can't remember. Do I love him? Yes. At least I think I do. Shit! Selene you think you do oh goddess and you can't remember id he makes you happy. Shit. Oh well what do those things matter anyway were soul mates right?

"Yes." I finally answered. "I am sure." I said looking right into my moms eyes. "I came here to see when you and dad could come to the ceremony." I said looking from my mom to my dad.

"Well I don't know when we can come." My mom said then turned to Erebus. "When love?" She asked him.

"In one year and one week." He said.

"What????!" I gave them a WTF look.

"That's when we will know and believe if you truly love Jacen as you say you do." My mom said looking at me.

"Is this another life lesson your trying to teach me?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Everything we teach or show you is a life lesson my daughter." Nyx said trying to reach for my hand but I backed up.

"Why." I asked them both this time.

"Because we need you to be sure about this." Erebus said in his I'm your dad and I only want whats best for you voice. "You can't be bound to someone who isn't your mat Selene because if you are then it could ruin everything in nature and life." He said sounding so serious.

"We ask for a year and one week because then we can watch and see if your soul and Jacen's souls are ready to become one." My mother said walking to hug me and this time I didn't back away from her touch. I let her hug me. "We don't do this to hurt you we do it because we love you." She said.

"I know." I said pulling out of her hug. "I will wait one year and one week but when that time is up you both better be at the ceremony." I said pointing my finger at the both of them.

"We would never miss your bonding." Nyx said to me.

"I mean I get to walk you down the aisle." Erebus said.

"Of course you do your my daddy. I wouldn't want anyone else to give me away." I said and he hugged me. I then hugged my mother.

"Returning to Earth now?" She said.

"No I think I'm going to walk around the kingdom and then return." They nodded told me good byes and then I left the house I called home and walked onto the streets.

**Zoey POV.**

Selene was talking to her mom Nyx and her dad Erebus while the rest of us were planning everything for the bonding ceremony. Stark and I were in the dinning hall with a series of chefs. They were all making something for us to taste. They all had high hopes of becoming the chef that would serve the moon goddess and Nyx as well as Erebus. Jacen had told us that there would be many gods and goddesses at the bonding since the moon and the sun being bound was something everyone in the kingdom had longed to see. "This is duck a l'orange." The french waiter said.

"This one S would love." Stark said but he hadn't even tasted it he had only smelt it. I gave him a how would you know look. "Were connected Z." He said and I nodded. I tasted it and he was right Selene would love it. The orange flavor was so bold it exploded on my tongue.

"Your so hired." I said and Stark nodded while eating the rest of his duck a l'orange.

"Merci madame." He bowed.

"Okay that you for all coming but we have found our chef." I announced to everyone. I heard them grumble and complain as they left the building. "Okay show us whats else you've got." I said ecclesiastically. He came out with this beautiful cake. It was three tiers, with four black flowers on the top, white vanilla icing, with a beautiful pearl like white icing dots circling each tier.

"Its perfect." Stark said. "She'll love it." I couldn't help but nod and laugh because his facial expression was so funny. It was filled with awe and omg is this for real in it. We tried it and it tasted just as it looked perfect.

"C'est tres bon." It really good. I said in french because the chefs English wasn't very good. "Et plus belle." And its beautiful.

"Merci beacoup. Quand est-ce que le Soiree?" When is the bonding ceremony start he asked me.

"Je n'a pas." I don't know I answered him.

"D'accord. Tu telephone moi quand tu comprend." Okay, phone me when you do know. He said and I nodded. "Bye." He said in English to Stark and I.

"Bye and thanks." Stark said waving. Then the chef left.

**Lotus POV.**

"Okay we need flowers." I said to Apollo and Kaylee who had come to help us since Eros was out of town buying her something but she didn't know about it.

"Black, white, yellow, purple, and blue roses." Kaylee said and I nodded because those were all of Sel's favorites.

"Okay so we want all roses?" Apollo asked.

"Yep." I said. "Make the blue ones lighter." I said and Apollo wrote it down. Kay and I were telling him what we needed to make and the shade and tone and everything while he wrote it down. We went through everything.

"I think that's it." Kaylee said and I nodded. "I'm going to go and see if Sel's done visiting Nyx and Erebus." I nodded she came hugged Apollo and I then left. Apollo came over and but his arms around my waist.

"Your a good flower planner." He said.

"I am aren't I?" He laughed and kissed me.

"I can't wait until we get bound." He said and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Me too." He kissed me longer this time.

**Stevie Rae POV.**

Lenobia and I were in charge of making the invitations. They were on light purple paper with bold black writing on them. Lenobia had a gift for writing. The envelopes were gorgeously done in calligraphy. Selene was going to love them. We made over one thousand invitations. About half was for gods and goddess to come and the other half was for high priestesses and the fledglings at this House of Night. "There beautiful Lenobia." I said while writing one invite to Krishna who was apparently Jacen's dad.

"Thank you. I am good at this." She smiled a motherly smile at me. Something was bugging me and I needed someone to talk to about it and Lenobia does always have answers.

"Do you think Erik's coming back?" I asked her.

"I don't know Stevie Rae." She said putting down her writing utensil. "If its meant to be then he will come back." She said.

"I think he's coming back." I said and I was so sure about it to.

"Why do you think that?" Lenobia asked me. She looked curious.

"I think he will come back because when you love someone you can't just let them go like that. When you love that person becomes apart of you forever." I paused. "They way they looked at each other Lenobia made you believe that there was a thing called love and its out there for everyone." I smiled when I finished.

"That is a great reason" Lenobia paused to think. "I will believe that he is coming back as well because I can't say anything that could prove your reason to be wrong Stevie Rae." Lenobia gave me a big smile. "Now lets finish these and then find out what date the bonding will be set for." I nodded and went back to work.

**Hope you like it. Please Read, Review and Leave your opinions.**

**Almost nearing the end of the book and soon will come the sequel.!**

**I would like to say R.I.P. Nodar Kumaritshvili who died in the 2010 Winter Olympics.! :(**

**Love always,**

** Lat.!**


	35. We All Make Our Own Choices

**Please read and review.!**

**Chapter 35**

**Selene POV.**

When I woke up everyone was in the room looking at me. "What do I have a bugar?" I asked then and they all burst out laughing.

"No. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Lo said.

"What did Nyx and Erebus say?" Jacen asked from beside me.

"About what?"

"The date silly." He smiled at me.

"Oh um....." I was blanking on what my mom had said then it hit me. "One year and one week is the date of the bonding." I smiled.

"That long?" Jacen asked from beside me.

"Yes they want to see if I am fully committed and so are you." I said. "Jase if you really love me you'll respect my parents wishes." I said and he nodded.

"Just because I love you." He kissed me. "Love you." He said when he pulled away.

"For Eternity." I said and everyone in the room said there 'Oh's' and 'Ah's' and 'Whoas' it was so funny. "So how is the planning going?" I asked.

"Good Lenobia and I have to write that date on the cards and the we'll send them out." Stevie Rae said. "We'll go finish that now and then we'll come back here." I nodded and Stevie Rae and Lenobia left the room.

"We got duck a l'orange, great cake and salads." Stark said smiling. He very proud of this fact.

"My favorites." I said.

"I know." Stark said in his cocky voice so I threw a pillow at him. "Ow." He said holding his arm.

"Lets go you baby." Zoey said leaving with Stark but first they both came and hugged Jacen and I.

"We planned the flowers so that we can create them on the day of the bonding." Lo said looking happy. "Your going to love them." I smiled because I would love whatever my family was planning for the big day.

"I bet I will." I said.

"Well Apollo and I are outie." She said grabbing Apollo and leaving. Then there was Kaylee, Jacen, and I.

"Kay." I smiled at her. "Next week me you mall and dress shops shopping for the boning." I said to her and she was jumping up and down.

"Okay. We'll plan it tomorrow." I nodded and she ran out of the room.

"Bonjour mon amour." Hello my love. Jacen said to me. We always spoke french because he said it was the language of us sexy loveable gods and goddess.

"Hé." Hey I said. "Comment allez-vous ?" How are you?

"Ca va bein. Et toi." I am good and you? He asked me.

"Parfait maintenant que je suis avec vous." Perfect now that I'm with you. I kissed him. He was lying in bed beside me.

"Oui, ces't vrai." That's true. He said in a breathy voice. "je vous aime." I love you He said looking straight into my eyes. I saw no fear in his eyes when he said it. He really meant it.

"Je vous aime à" I love you to. I said and gave him a long hard love filled kiss. When we pulled apart we clung to each other. We were out of breath and the room was hot. Then he rolled on top of me. "Jase." I said.

"Yeah?" He answered me. I was thinking about everything and I was making my choice right then and there. I was picking Jacen the sun to my moon over Erik. There was no looking back once I told him.

"Je vous choisis et seulement vous. Je vous aime et seulement vous. Je vous veux et seulement vous. Vous me rendez heureux. Vous me faites sourire. Vous m'accomplissez." I choose you and only you. I love you and only you. I want you and only you. You make me happy. You make me smile. You complete me. I said looking deeply into his big loving light brown eyes. I saw a glow in the back of them. It was coming out. It was a glow of happiness.

"Je vous voulais seulement jamais Selene. Pour toujours."I have only ever wanted you Selene. Forever. He said and I felt a tear roll down my face. He gentility wiped it away.

"Pour Toujours?" Forever? I asked him playfully.

"Oui toujours." Yes all the days. He said smiling a radiating smile. "I love you." He said in English but it still made my heart melt just as much.

"I love you to Jase." I said. I was making my choice him over Erik and I was happy with it. I leaned up and kissed him and he kissed me back. Very enthusiastically if I might say so.

**Lotus POV.**

I was sitting in my room with Apollo. I was on his lap and he was stroking my long blonde hair. Then I heard my phone's ring tone "fireflies." By Owl City. I checked the caller ID and the number was blocked and unrecognized. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey sis." The person on the other line said. He called me sis.

"Apollo could you please get me something to eat from downstairs?" I asked and he nodded. He lifted me off of his lap and put me back on my bed. I waited for the door to close and then I talked on the phone again.

"Erik." I said

"Not happy to hear from me sis?" He asked me.

"No. I love hearing from my soul twin, but whats up? Why are are you calling me?" I asked him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "And so is S." I laughed.

"I wasn't going to ask you that Lo." He said in his actor voice.

"Liar." I said.

"Fine sue me." He said and I could tell he was smiling because of the tone in his voice. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I was sitting here with Apollo before my twin bro called and I had to send him away." I said in a thanks a lot Erik voice.

"Sorry." He said. "What did you do today then?" He asked me. Should I tell him about the bonding or would it hurt him. I mean I've known Selene since we were kids in the other world with Kaylee. I have also known that her and Jacen were suppose to be together since that long ago. I also didn't tell mt soul twin that when he was so totally in love with my sister/best friend Selene. I guess he deserved to know so he could move on with hos life to.

"I was planning a bonding ceremony." I said.

"For you and Apollo?" He asked.

"No." I said flat out.

"Kaylee and Eros?" He asked again.

"No." I said in the same flat voice as before.

"Stark and Zoey?" He tried to guess again.

"No." I said flatly again.

"Well Selene doesn't have a soul mate so who's bonding ceremony were you planning?" He asked me. He was going to break my heart when he found out.

"Selene's." I said.

"But she doesn't have a mate." Erik said his voice was low.

"Jacen is her mate. He's been her mate since we were all five. They call it the Sun and Moon prophecy." I told him.

"No." Erik said sounding in shock. "Then what was I?" He asked me.

"You were the tempter." I said.

"Tempter?" He said it like a question.

"It means the one who tried to steal another's mate." I said.

"I didn't know Lo." He said in a voice that was both hurt and mad.

"I know you didn't know Erik."

"Why would she do that to me?" He asked all the anger out of his voice and all that was left was sadness.

"Do what Erik? Love you?" I said.

"She doesn't love me and Lo you were wrong." He said.

"Wrong about what?" I asked him.

"She doesn't need me like you said she would." He said. "I gotta go."

"No you don't Erik." I took a deep breath. "Your just going to let her go?" I asked him coldly.

"Not like I have a choice." He said rudely.

"Well you do and here they are. 1. You can fight for love and the woman/goddess/night warrior/ Nyx knows what else or 2. You can weep and wallow in you pit of shame and watch her get bound to Jase." I said. "Think about it Erik. You deserve to be happy to and if Sel makes you happy then go after her." I said in my best pep talk voice.

"I still wouldn't win Lo she has a mate." He said sounding down.

"You could." I said in my very wise but sneaky voice.

"How?" He asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"She's having second thoughts about her and Jase." I told him honestly.

"She is? Why?" He asked me.

"Yes she is and you dumb ass." I said. Gosh my bro sure could be dumb sometimes.

"Me? Really!" He sounded so surprised.

"No shit you are the tempter Erik." I said.

"It can't be me Lo." He said feeling sorry for himself again.

"Fine then you believe that but don't come and cry to me when her soul becomes on with Jacen's." I said coldly. "I gotta go." I said.

"Okay. Bye Lo. And thanks." Erik said.

"Yeah. I love you Erik." I told my bro.

"Love you to sis." He said. Then I hung up my phone. We had 3 serious problem. 1. Erik loves Selene but Jacen loves Selene and there soul mates. 2. Selene is lost and she may make the worst choice of her life. And 3. There is going to be a bonding ceremony. But will it be a good one? We've all made our choices but are they good ones?

**Hope you liked it. That's it until I write the sequel**

**What do you think will happen in the sequel?**

**I love all of you and love the reviews so please keep reviewing this story and burned.**

**I will try and write the first chapter of the sequel tonight.**

**I love everyone who read this story,**

**Love,**

** Lat.!**


	36. Authors Note

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for all of the support in this book. I hope you all will be there for support in the sequel to **

**this one.**

**Burdened is up now so please read and review it.!**

**I love y'all,**

** Lat.!**


End file.
